Pokemon: Rumbo a la liga de Campeones
by Zasumi
Summary: La historia se da después de Sinnoh (no me gusto mucho Unova) Ash regresa a Kanto y tras una conversación con su amigo de la infancia decide que si sera un maestro pokemon su propia region es el lugar indicado para empezar. La categoría de este fic es Aventura, pero apoyo el pokeshipping.
1. Introduccion

**Pokemon: Rumbo a la liga de Campeones.**

Era una mañana soleada en Kanto, un muchacho de cabellera negra que vestía una camisa negra con una raya amarilla en la parte superior con mangas y cuello blanco, una camisa blanca por dentro, pantalones azules, zapatos negros con rojo guantes negros con bordes verdes, gorra roja y negra con el dibujo de una media pokebola y una mochila verde con un circulo blanco y rojo se encontraba camino a pueblo paleta

Ash sonrió alegre al igual que su compañero al ver lo bella que era la pradera cercana a su hogar.

-¡a la carga pikachu!-dijo Ash tan enérgico como de costumbre corriendo el camino hacia pueblo paleta.

-¡alto!-dijo un muchacho con una pokebola en mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿eres un entrenador Pokemon, verdad?

-si

-¡pues tengamos una batalla!

Ash se quedó sorprendido por un momento, pero luego de un momento sonrió y se paró desafiante.

-de acuerdo-contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa.

-pi-pikachu-dijo Pikachu parándose frente a Ash con determinación mientras chispas aparecían en sus mejillas.

-¡Sandshrew preséntate a la batalla!-dijo el muchacho mientras disparaba una luz roja desde su pokebola y tras una luz blanca apareciendo el Pokemon armadillo.

-hacia mucho que no veía uno de esos-comento Ash con una sonrisa.

-¿estás listo?-pregunto el entrenador.

-si-contesto Ash con determinación.

-¡Cuchillada Sandshrew!-ordeno el entrenador y el Pokemon corrió hacia pikachu.

-¡esquívalo y usa ataque rápido!-ordeno el azabache.

-¡pika!-contesto pikachu cumpliendo con la orden saltando a un costado y luego empujando a alta velocidad a Sandshrew.

-¡no te desanimes! ¡Ataque de arena!-ordeno el entrenador.

-¡sand!-contesto el pokemon lanzando arena en la cara de pikachu este retrocedió a falta de visibilidad.

-¡ahora Sandshrew utiliza cuchillada!-ordeno el entrenador.

-tranquilo pikachu quédate quieto-ordeno Ash-

El entrenador oponente se sorprendió, pero no comento al respecto.

Cuando Sandshrew estaba cerca de llegar a pikachu Ash volvió a hablar.

-¡pikachu cola de hierro al frente!-pikachu cumplió con la orden empujando a Sandshrew de nuevo-¡ataque rápido al frente!-

-¡excavar!-dijo el otro entrenador.

-¡pikachu sobre tu cola!-ordeno Ash.

Pikachu salto sobre su cola y Sandshrew salió para atacar a pikachu.

-¡salta ahora y cae con cola de hierro!-ordeno Ash cuando vio a Sandshrew salir de la arena.

Pikachu uso su cola como resorte y le cayó encima con el potente ataque dejando a Sandshrew debilitado dentro de su agujero.

-Sandshrew regresa-ordeno el entrenador mientras Ash se acercó a felicitar a pikachu y limpiarle la cara llena de arena

-tus estrategias son muy inusuales, gracias por la batalla-dijo educadamente el entrenador.

-no fue nada-contesto Ash sonriendo rascándose la nuca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta-dijo el entrenador apuntándose a sí mismo en el pecho con su dedo gordo.

-¡pikachu!-agrego pikachu.

-muy bien Ash gracias por la experiencia-dijo el entrenador retirándose.

-bueno pikachu continuemos, mama debió preparar algo delicioso-dijo Ash animado.

-pikachu-contesto pikachu corriendo junto a Ash.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Celurean.

-¡gyarados acabalo con Hidrobomba!-ordeno una pelirroja vestida con una camisa amarilla sin mangas con capucha, pantalones cortos azules, una correa blanca con una hebilla rosa brillante y zapatos azules.

Gyarados acababa de derrotar a un venonat.

-la líder de gimnasio es tan dura como dicen-comento el entrenador tomando a su pokemon-pero no me rendiré ¡te venceré!-dijo el muchacho señalándola con un dedo para luego salir corriendo del gimnasio.

-ese chico me recordó a cierto inmaduro…-comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡Misty tienes una video llamada!-aviso Daisy desde otra habitación del gimnasio.

-ya voy…-contesto Misty regresando a su Gyarados a la pokebola-¿Quién será…? Solo sé que no es…

-¡hola Misty!-dijo Ash animadamente con su pikachu a través de la maquina

-¡Ash!-contesto Misty sorprendida.

-¡pika!-dijo pikachu saludando a la pelirroja.

-acabo de regresar de Sinnoh.

-es verdad… te vi en la televisión, estuviste muy bien-comento la pelirroja-¿y ese milagro de que te des el tiempo de llamarme?

-quería avisarte que estaré en Kanto por una temporada así que pensaba ir a visitarte uno de estos días, digo… quiero una batalla con la líder de gimnasio-contesto Ash sonriente como de costumbre.

-¡cuando quieras!-contesto Misty con determinación.

-Tengo que colgar voy a comer y luego iré a ver a mis pokemon-dijo Ash a manera de introducir su despedida.

-salúdame a la señora Delia-dijo Misty alegre.

-¿pero de que hablas si hablamos apenas esta mañana?-comento la mama de Ash que escucho ese comentario.

Misty se avergonzó y colgó la llamada antes de que Ash se diera cuenta.

-¿ustedes hablan seguido?-pregunto Ash a su madre.

-solo cuando Misty tiene curiosidad sobre cómo te va en tus viajes-contesto la madre de Ash-de cualquier manera apresúrate que prepare tu comida favorita.

-Mr mime-dijo Mr mime secundado a la mama de Ash.

-¿y cuál es el plan ahora Ash?-pregunto su madre durante el almuerzo.

-voy a ver a mis pokemon y quedarme aquí en kanto una temporada-contesto Ash mientras se atragantaba con la comida.

-¿enserio?-pregunto Delia impresionada.

-pues sí, quería ver a mis viejos pokemon y pasar un rato con ellos sin mencionar a mis viejos amigos.

Delia se acercó y Ash se preparó para abrazar a su madre, pero esta abrazo a pikachu.

-¡estoy tan feliz de que se queden!-dijo Delia abrazando al pokemon amarillo.

-¿y yo que?-comento Ash deprimido.

-claro que tú también hijo-contesto Delia abrazando también a Ash.

Más tarde Ash se dirigió al observatorio del profesor Oak.

-Ash que gusto verte-dijo el profesor Oak al ver al muchacho.

-hola profesor Oak ¿puedo ver a mis pokemon?-pregunto Ash.

-claro ven-dijo Oak guiando a Ash al patio donde la manada de pokemon de Ash se acercaron a gran velocidad a saludarlo.

-no otra vez-dijo Ash mientras vio como la estampida de pokemon lo pisoteaba y aplastaba en medio de tanto cariño.

-yo también los extrañe-dijo Ash atontado por tanto golpe-les presento a sus nuevos amigos-dijo Ash sacando a sus pokemon de Sinnoh-algunos ya se han visto, pero creo que aquí sería mejor para que se conozcan.

En ese momento un enorme dragón descendió del cielo frente a Ash.

-¿eres tu charizard?-pregunto Ash emocionado.

El pokemon solo le lanzo un potente lanzallamas a Ash.

-efectivamente eres tu-dijo Ash mientras soplaba humo, luego de recuperarse del ataque de su amigo lo abrazo- ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí amigo?

-al parecer el entrenamiento de Charizard está completo y él quiso regresar a esperarte aquí-contesto Tracey sorprendiendo a Ash

-Hola Tracey-saludo Ash alegre.

-y eh echo increíbles dibujos de él-menciono el investigador mostrando sus dibujos.

-¡te ves muy fuerte amigo!-opino Ash al ver los dibujos.

Ash pasó la tarde con sus pokemon viendo como poco a poco todos se hacían amigos, al final después de un largo día de abrazos de Muk, estampidas de tauro y afectos de bayleef

-esto es vida-contesto Ash sintiendo el viento mover el pasto y rozar su rostro.

-chaaaa-dijo pikachu con un tono relajado.

-Así te quería ver Ash-comento una vos detrás del peli negro.

-¡Gary!-dijo Ash impresionado poniéndose de pie.

-acabo de regresar de Sinnoh al igual que tú, vi tu batalla por cierto bien hecho.

-gracias-contesto el entrenador.

Después de un silencio los dos entrenadores se sentaron en el pasto a conversar.

-¿y ahora que harás?-pregunto Gary rompiendo el silencio

-pasare un tiempo con mis pokemon ¿y tú?

-tengo que encargarme de algo oye ¿entraras a la liga añil de este año?-pregunto Gary de pronto.

-¿eh?

-los líderes de kanto se han vuelto muy hábiles y dicen que el gimnasio de ciudad verde tiene un nuevo líder bastante fuerte.

-¿enserio?-pregunto Ash animándose.

-si quieres ser un maestro pokemon ¿Qué mejor lugar para empezar que tu propia región?-dijo Gary retóricamente.

Ash se quedó pensando en eso durante todo el día, hasta cuando estaba en su habitación a oscuras durmiendo con pikachu a sus pies.

-si los líderes de gimnasio han mejorado y ahora que lo pienso yo no me gane todas las medallas que obtuve con una justa batalla… creo que debo mostrar de que estoy echo ¡está decidido! ¡Lo siento madre, pero mañana empiezo mi viaje por kanto y esta vez, voy a ganar!-dijo Ash cerrando el puño ansioso.


	2. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.**

Ash no pudo dormir debido a la emoción de empezar un nuevo viaje así que despertó a las 11 de la mañana, bajo rápidamente las escaleras junto a pikachu al grado de tropezarse y lastimarse.

-aush…-dijo Ash en el suelo.

-pikaa-dijo pikachu consolando a su entrenador.

-¡Mama tengo que decirte algo!

-que tengas buen viaje-dijo su madre entregándole un traje compuesto por una camisa roja con mangas negras, una camisa negra, una gorra roja y blanca y pantalones azules con zapatos blancos y rojos y guantes negros con bordes rojos.

-Mama…-dijo Ash sorprendido.

-desde que regresaste del Laboratorio del profesor Oak, hasta estado muy pensativo eso solo significa que mi hijo tiene un nuevo objetivo-dijo Delia sonriéndole a su hijo.

-así es…-contesto Ash.

-¿A dónde iras esta vez?-pregunto Delia con aires de tristeza.

-voy a volver a competir en la liga añil, pero esta vez ganare-dijo Ash cerrando el puño frente a él.

-¡pi-pikachu!-agrego pikachu después de su entrenador.

Delia le sonrió a su hijo y le paso su mochila verde.

-y no olvides cambiar tus "ya sabes que"-agrego Delia

-lo entiendo mama-contesto Ash apenado.

Ash se vistió para el viaje y luego de despedirse de su madre corrió al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

-¡profesor Oak!-grito Ash entrando agitado-¡necesito llevarme algunos pokemon!

-¿A dónde iras?-pregunto Oak con una sonrisa.

-¡voy a ganar la liga añil de este año!-dijo Ash con el puño en frente.

-¿Qué te inspiro a intentarlo de nuevo?-pregunto Oak.

-Gary me hablo de la liga y de lo buenos que se han vuelto los líderes de gimnasio, quiero mostrar de que soy capaz.

-así que fue Gary-contesto Oak como si supiera algo que Ash ignoraba, pero este no se dio cuenta.

-veamos… llevare ah…-Ash miro a todos sus pokemon y se detuvo en Buizel-seguro a Misty le gustara-pensó el entrenador-llevare a Buizel a Charizard a Snorlax a Heracross y a Bulbasaur.

Ash tomo a los pokemon y luego se disponía a salir corriendo del laboratorio, pero Tracey lo detuvo.

-¡Ash espera! ¿Iras a Celurean?-pregunto Tracey

-si ¿Por qué? ¿También iras?-contesto el azabache

-sí, Daysi y Misty necesitaran ayuda con el gimnasio y yo suelo ir a ayudarlos-comento Tracey.

-¿enserio? De acuerdo entonces vamos juntos.

-bien are excelentes dibujos-comento Tracey animado.

-¡A la carga!-dijo Ash corriendo fuera de pueblo paleta.

-no has cambiado nada Ash-dijo Tracey corriendo tras Ash.

Al cabo de unas horas Ash y Tracey decidieron descansar a la orilla de un rio.

-este lugar me trae recuerdos ¿a ti no pikachu?-pregunto Ash a su compañero amarillo.

-pika pika-dijo pikachu recordando cuando los persiguieron unos Spearows.

-¿Qué sucedió acá?-pregunto Tracey.

-unos Spearows nos persiguieron a pikachu y a mí, pero pikachu les mostro quien manda con un buen impactrueno-dijo Ash orgulloso de su compañero y ese día también vi a un pokemon muy raro-comento Ash pensando en ho oh-también fue aquí donde conocí a Misty y donde robe su bicicleta-recordó riendo.

-¿pokemon muy raro?-pregunto Tracey interesado.

-nada, nada no importa-contesto Ash sonriendo.

Ash se detuvo a pescar un momento, mientras Tracey dibujaba a los pokemon de agua que veía saltar del rio.

-creo que no tengo suerte hoy…-comento Ash sacando su caña deprimido.

-Ash ese señuelo…-dijo Tracey mirando a la mini Misty de Ash.

-ah este, me lo regalo Misty-contesto Ash sonriendo y mostrándoselo a Tracey.

-wow déjame verlo-dijo Tracey acercando su mano al señuelo.

-preferiría que no-dijo Ash volviendo a guardar el señuelo.

-parece algo muy preciado para ti-comento Tracey.

-¿eh? bueno… si… eso creo-contesto Ash un tanto confundido, no se lo había cuestionado simplemente era algo que él no podía perder.

-siempre supe que pasaba algo entre ustedes dos-comento Tracey.

-Claro que pasa algo ¡somos grandes amigos!-dijo Ash alegre.

-el mismo Ash de siempre-contesto Tracey suspirando.

En ese momento un spearow tomo la gorra de Ash y voló alejándose.

-¡oye devuélveme mi gorra!-grito Ash corriendo detrás de él pokemon.

-¡Ash espera!-dijo Tracey corriendo tras él hasta que noto que Ash ya no corría hacia adelante si no hacia atrás-¿Ash?

Detrás de Ash varios fearows se aproximaban.

-Ash ¿crees que sean los Spearows de la última vez evolucionados?-pregunto Tracey corriendo al lado de Ash.

-¡lo veo muy posible!-contesto Ash corriendo hasta quedar atrapado entre los fearows y una montaña de rocas.

-usare mis poke…-Ash tomo su cinturón y no tenía ningún pokemon-mi mochila está a la orilla del rio-recordó con una expresión de miedo.

-los míos también-secundo Tracey.

De pronto varios Pidgeot atacaron a los fearows defendiendo a Ash y a Tracey.

-Pidgeot…-dijo Ash recordando a su tercer pokemon.

-¡pidgeot!-dijo uno posando frente a Ash.

-¡Pidgeot!-dijo Ash abrazando a su viejo pokemon-¡démosles una lección a esos fearows!-dijo el pelinegro subiéndose en el lomo del ave.

Pidgeot voló llamando la atención del líder de los fearows mientras los demás Pidgeot luchaban contra los fearows.

Pidgeot aleteo sus alas y creo un poderoso tornado.

-¡Pidgeot uso huracán!-dijo Ash impresionado-¡eso es Pidgeot!

El fearows termino muy dañado tras el ataque de pidgeot y luego de hacer un sonido él y los demás fearows se retiraron.

Ash y Tracey ya se encontraban en la entrada a ciudad verde.

-fuiste de gran ayuda amigo gracias-dijo Ash acariciando y abrazando a su viejo pokemon.

Ash le dio la espalda, pero Pidgeot lo siguió.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?-pregunto Ash.

-Ash creo que Pidgeot quiere volver a viajar contigo-explico Tracey

-¿es verdad amigo? ¿Volverás a viajar conmigo?-pregunto Ash acercándose a su viejo pokemon.

-¡pidgeot!-afirmo el ave.

-¡esta echo entonces! ¡Bienvenido al equipo!-dijo Ash abrazando al ave-vamos al centro pokemon Tracey debo pedirle a mama que me mande la pokebola de Pidgeot.

Mientras se encontraba en medio de una batalla pokemon en su gimnasio, contra un muchacho de cabello morado y un traje azul con negro de expresión seria.

-electivire ¡utiliza puño trueno!-ordeno el muchacho

-¡gyarados bajo el agua!-ordeno Misty.

-utiliza rayo-ordeno Paul cruzándose de brazos.

Electivire lanzo el rayo en la piscina causándole un daño grave al pokemon de Misty.

-fue mi error, perdón gyarados-dijo Misty regresando a su debilitado pokemon-ganaste la medalla Paul oye te me eres conocido ¿no estabas en la liga Sinnoh luchando contra Ash Ketchump?

-El mismo-contesto el muchacho acercándose para recibir la medalla.

-pues tienes habilidades, eres libre de presentarte en la liga añil este año, pero cuidado abran muy buenos entrenadores este año-dijo Misty entregándole la medalla.

-je… no abra problema-contesto Paul guardando la medalla-van dos medallas y dos símbolos de frontera, venceré a Brandon y luego superare la liga-pensó Paul-gracias hasta luego-dijo el muchacho saliendo del gimnasio.

-quizá estoy siendo algo ruda con los retadores-se cuestionó la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto afuera del gimnasio un par de personas espiaban a la peli naranja.

-bueno hoy no tiene mucha ayuda y acaba de enfrentar a muchos retadores… de seguro no está en condiciones de defender su gimnasio-dijo la mujer.

-entonces es hora de que Cassidy y Butch se roben todos esos pokemon-dijo el hombre.

Las luces del gimnasio pokemon se apagaron.

-lo que me faltaba, debió ser un fusible, que lastima que Tracey no está aquí, ¡Daysi!-grito Misty buscando a su hermana.

En ese momento Misty escucho la vos de dos personas.

-Prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman-dijo la vos masculina.

-para infectar al mundo con devastación-dijo la vos femenina.

-y dominar a los pueblos de cada nación.

-para denunciar las bondades de la verdad y el amor.

-y extender nuestra ira hasta el espacio exterior.

-¡Cassidy!

-¡y también Butch!

-¡el equipo rocket orbitando en la tierra sin parar!

-¡ríndanse ahora pues lo voy a derrotar!

-¡raticate!-dijo el pokemon del grupo.

-pero si son Cassidy y Botch-comento Misty enojada.

-¡es Butch no es tan difícil!-grito Butch irritado-¡ve Mightyena!

Misty se preparó para la ofensiva.

-¡ve starmie!

-¡tú también sableye!-dijo Cassidy sacando a su pokemon.

-¡corsola yo te elijo!-dijo la peli naranja sacando a su segundo pokemon.

-¡entréganos a tus pokemon y evita una batalla innecesaria!-grito Cassidy confiada.

El azurrill de Misty se acercó desde las gradas preocupada.

-azu, azurrill…

-tranquila azurrill-dijo Misty para tratar de despreocupar al pequeño pokemon.

-¡Mightyena utiliza mordisco en starmie!

-¡starmie utiliza giro rápido!

Starmie giro empujando a Mightyena contra una pared del gimnasio.

-sableye utiliza garra umbría-ordeno Cassidy.

-¡corsola cañón de picos!

El ataque de corsola daño a Sableye, pero ninguno se daba por vencido por otro lado starmie lucia cansado.

-son mis únicos dos pokemon que aún no están debilitados-pensó Misty preocupada.

-¡Mightyena utiliza derribo!-Mightyena cumplió con la orden derrotando a Starmie, Misty lo regreso a la pokebola.

-¡joya de luz!-ordeno Cassidy dañando a corsola.

-¡corsola recuperación!-ordeno Misty.

-no vas a ganar boba, mejor será que entregues a tus pokemon.

-¡Electivire utiliza rayo!-ordeno Paul y Electivire debilito al Mightyena de Butch.

-¡corsola rayo burbujas y luego cañón de picos!- ordeno Misty

Cassidy y Butch se distrajeron ante la intromisión de Paul por lo que no contraatacaron.

-¡termina esto con un puño trueno!-ordeno Paul.

El pokemon golpeo al grupo incluyendo a sus pokemon y luego los mando a volar.

-¡el equipo rocket fue vencido otra vez!-gritaron mientras se alejaban.

-gracias-le dijo Misty al muchacho de cabello purpura.

-No es nada vi que las luces se apagaron y me pareció sospechoso por eso regrese, después es fácil reconocer el símbolo del equipo rocket, Ash hace que se vea divertido mandarlos a volar-comento Paul con una breve sonrisa-bueno ahí te vez-dijo Paul alejándose.

-¡gracias! ¡Salúdame a Ash si lo vez!

-¿Ash viene para acá?-pregunto Paul interesado.

-así es… bueno dijo que vendría.

-es verdad… él vive en pueblo paleta… -pensó el muchacho de cabello purpura-me servirá volver a enfrentarlo.

-¿iras a buscarlo?-pregunto la peli naranja

-si… eso creo-contesto con tono relajado.

-¿puedo acompañarte?-pregunto la pelirroja.


	3. El bosque Verde

**Capítulo 2: El bosque Verde.**

Ash y Tracey acababan de recibir la pokebola de Pidgeot de parte de la madre de Ash y se preparaban para continuar su viaje.

-¡Vamos al gimnasio de ciudad verde!-grito Ash emocionado.

-¡Ash espera! Ese es el último gimnasio ¿no vas a empezar por ahí, verdad?-le dijo Tracey un tanto impresionado por la actitud de Ash.

-¡claro que no! Solo quiero conocer al líder de gimnasio nuevo-contesto Ash emocionado, sin embargo cuando él y Tracey llegaron al gimnasio este tenía un Letrero de CERRADO

-¡rayos! ¡Tenia tantas ganas de conocerlo!-se quejó Ash decepcionado.

-tranquilo Ash, mejor sigamos avanzando además será mucho mejor si es sorpresa-comento Tracey, pues el sabia de sobra quien era el nuevo líder.

-¿sabes quién es?-pregunto Ash de repente.

-n-no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Tracey con una sonrisa forzada y mirando en otra dirección.

-mm… de acuerdo, no importa podremos con el ¿verdad pikachu?-dijo Ash para su pokemon amarillo.

-¡pika!-dijo Pikachu enérgico.

-Pero es un gimnasio tipo tierra Ash…-comento Tracey y Ash tropezó.

-Como sea, lo derrotaremos-dijo Ash reincorporándose- ¡bueno andando hace mucho que no paso por el bosque verde!

-pues andando-contesto Tracey contagiado del tono enérgico de Ash.

Cuando Tracey y Ash llegaron al bosque verde, Tracey no pudo evitar comenzar a dibujar a los pokemon insectos que se arrastraban por el suelo o reposaban sobre árboles.

Ash mientras tanto no pudo evitar recordar el día que conoció a butterfly.

-Misty estaría como loca en este lugar-comento Tracey.

-no tienes idea…-contesto Ash recordando sus primeras discusiones con Misty.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Tracey.

-Misty le temía mucho al primer pokemon que capture y al principio discutíamos mucho al respecto porque caterpie le tenía mucho afecto, pero ella por el contrario no lo quería cerca-explico Ash.

-así que caterpie le tenía aprecio a Misty al igual que pikachu y muchos de tus pokemon-dijo Tracey con una mano en el mentón-¿sabes que los pokemon muchas veces sienten afecto por las personas a las que sus entrenadores les tienen afecto?

-si ya he oído eso antes-contesto Ash mirando en otra dirección algo apenado, hasta que una vos los distrajo.

-¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo?-pregunto una vos femenina.

-¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!-afirmo la vos masculina.

-¡en el viento!

-¡en los luceros!

-¡escuchen atentos!

-¡causando miedo porque soy la reina!

-¡y aunque no lo crean ella se peina!

-¡una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce!

-empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo

-¡Jessie!

-¡y el chapulín colorado!

-¡y el guapo Meowth!-agrego el pokemon del grupo

-¡pondremos a los bobos a que se echen un coyotil!-tomo la vos Jessie

-y el equipo rocket…-tomo la vos James

-se pondrá a robar-dijeron la pareja y el pokemon

-¡Wooooooobbuffet!-dijo el pokemon de Jessie.

-¡Mime! ¡Mime!-dijo el pokemon de James.

-Me comenzaba a preguntar ¿Dónde andaban?-comento Ash con sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-su nuevo lema es ridículo-comento Tracey

-siempre lo fue-contesto Ash.

-pika…-dijo pikachu en tono cansado.

-¡la rata amarilla y esos bobos se burlan de nosotros!-grito Meowth enojado.

-¡no los dejaremos! ¡Órale carnivine!-dijo el peli azul lanzando a su pokemon-¡échateles a ellos no a mí!-grito James cuando el pokemon se le lanzo encima.

-¡ve Yanmega!-grito Jessie lanzando a su pokemon, mientras Meowth tomaba a pikachu con una mano robótica.

-¡pikachuuuuuu!-dijo el pokemon eléctrico tratando de liberarse con un impactrueno, pero no funcionaba.

-no te servirán de nada ataques eléctricos pikachu-dijo Meowth sonriendo.

-¡ve Buizel!-dijo Ash sacando al pokemon acuático.

-¡y tú también scyther!

-¡Yanmega usa ataque rápido!-ordeno Jessie y Yanmega empujo a Buizel contra un árbol.

-¡Buizel de pie y utiliza aqua jet!-ordeno el entrenador,Buizel se puso de pie y luego se metio dentro del torrente de agua alcanzado a Yanmega y derribándolo

-¡Scyther utiliza corte furia!-ordeno Tracey.

-¡Carnivine atadura!-ordeno James y Carnivine capturo al pokemon insecto evitandole a este hacer un movimiento.

-¡ataque de ala!-ordeno Tracey, Scyther logro empujar a Carnivine lejos con alas-¡ahora usa cortes furia!

-¡ahora rayo de hielo!-ordeno Ash, Buizel disparo un poderoso rayo de hielo derribando a Yanmega.

-¡acabalo con tijera x!-ordeno Tracey derrotando a Carnivine ambos pokemon les cayeron encima al equipo Rocket y estos soltaron a pikachu por el impacto, Ash se aproximó a liberar al pokemon eléctrico.

-¿estás bien amigo?-pregunto Ash liberando a su pokemon.

-¡pika!-dijo pikachu enérgico.

-¡bien entonces dales una buena tacleada de volteos!-ordeno Ash al pokemon amarillo.

-¡pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika!-dijo Pikachu mientras agarraba velocidad y empujaba al equipo Rocket al cielo.

-¡el equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!-dijeron ambos mientras se perdían en el cielo.

-ellos nunca se aburrirán de seguirte ¿no es así Ash?-le dijo Tracey al muchacho de la gorra.

-así parece-dijo Ash un tanto fastidiado-bueno andando no puedo esperar por la primera batalla de gimnasio.

Ash y Tracey continuaron su caminata por el bosque verde cuando notaron una enorme nave en medio del bosque ambos se escondieron detrás de un arbusto para espiar que sucedía.

-esa nave me parece conocida…-pensó Ash.

-¡quiero que capturen a todos los butterfly! Serán bien vendidos en otras regiones…-dijo una vos femenina y autoritaria.

-la cazadora J-dijo Ash un tanto enojado recordando sus pechorias.

La nave de la cazadora despego y se alejó, luego un grupo de soldados comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, armados con armas que aturdan o capturen pokemon, mientras Ash y Tracey los espiaban detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡malditos!-dijo Ash enojado.

-Ash no podemos intervenir, son demasiados-advirtió Tracey astutamente y Ash gruño algo frustrado.

-¡dejen a los pokemon!-dijo un muchacho disfrazado de samurái parándose frente a los soldados.

-¡es el chico samurái!-grito Ash y Tracey le tapó la boca preocupado por que hayan escuchado al entrenador.

-¿Qué quieres aquí mocoso?-pregunto un hombre de grandes músculos parándose frente a él.

-¡dejen en paz a los pokemon del bosque!-contesto valientemente el muchacho con una pokebola en la mano.

-je… hay que darle una lección a este chico-comento uno de los soldados y los demás se acercaron.

-si…-dijeron los demás con expresiones malvadas.

-¡uno contra diez no es justo!-grito Ash saliendo de los arbusto y parándose junto al chico samurái.

-¿tú eres…?-dijo el samurái mirando al entrenador de cabello negro de pies a cabeza

-voy a ayudarte-dijo Ash sonriéndole al muchacho.

-supongo que no queda de otra-dijo Tracey saliendo de los arbustos y sacando una pokebola y parándose junto a Ash.

-niños insensatos-dijo uno de los soldados con una sonrisa macabra-ustedes ayúdenme a darles una lección-dijo el hombre mirando a cuatro de sus soldados-¡el resto capturen a los butterfly de la zona!

Los cuatro soldados sacaron a Stunky y el líder saco un Skuntank.

-¡perfecto a la carga pikachu!-le dijo Ash a su pokemon amarillo.

-¡ve butterfly!-dijo el samurái sacando a su pokemon

-¡Scyther yo te elijo!-dijo Tracey sacando sus pokemon.

-¡Stunky usa cuchilla!-ordenaron los cuatro soldados a la vez.

-¡pikachu impactrueno!-dijo afectando a los Stunky y al Skuntank este último sobreponiéndose con facilidad.

-¡butterfly usa psicorrayo!-ordeno el samurái derrotando a un Stunky.

-Scyther tijera X-ordeno Tracey derrotando a otro.

-¡lanzallamas Skuntank!-ordeno el líder de los soldados quemando a butterfly y como efecto extra dejándolo en el estado quemadura.

-¡butterfly no!-grito el samurái preocupado por su pokemon y tomándolo en brazos.

-grr… ¡pikachu cola de hierro en Skuntank!-ordeno Ash el golpe daño de gravedad al Skuntank haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Skuntank toxico!-ordeno el líder del grupo envenenado a pikachu.

-¡pikachu!-grito Ash preocupado.

-¡Pika!-grito Pikachu poniéndose de pie.

-¿aun quieres luchar amigo?

-¡Pika!-dijo pikachu con determinación.

-tu pikachu es realmente tonto, pero su resistencia nos será útil-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-¡jamas dejaría que se lleven a pikachu!-contesto Ash

-¡Scyther usa corte furia!-ordeno Tracey y el pokemon acabo con los dos últimos Stunky muy cansado.

-la batalla pasada y esta te dejo cansado regresa Scyther-dijo Tracey regresando a su pokemon-ahora usare ah…

Tracey se detuvo porque Ash puso una mano frente a él.

-deja que pikachu y yo nos encarguemos de esto-dijo Ash con determinación en su mirada por lo que Tracey le hizo caso.

-Skuntank usa lanzallamas en pikachu-ordeno el soldado.

-¡Pikachu contraataca con impactrueno!-ordeno Ash y ambos ataques impactaron el uno contra el otro creando una explosion-¡ataque rápido y cola de hierro!-ordeno Ash Pikachu se impulsó a gran velocidad contra el Skuntank y en último momento uso cola de hierro para golpear a Skuntank debilitándolo.

-grr… ¡Skuntank regresa!-dijo el soldado regresando al pokemon a su pokebola.

Pikachu cayó al suelo luego del último ataque respirando agitado por el veneno.

-¡Pikachu!-grito Ash preocupado recogiendo a su pokemon-amigo estuviste increíble-dijo Ash mirando con comprensión a su pokemon.

En ese momento un anillo de metal capturo a pikachu y le paso corriente a Ash causando que lo soltara, luego el soldado tomo a pikachu.

-¡me llevare este pokemon tan útil!-dijo el musculoso mientras los demás Stunky usaban pantalla de humo

-¡Pikachu!-grito Ash mientras tocia debido al humo

Luego el grupo de soldados regreso a sus pokemon y subió a una nave más pequeña que la de la cazadora J.

-¿tienen a los butterfly?-pregunto el líder de los soldados dentro de la nave.

-tomamos solo dos-contesto uno de los soldados.

-¡despeguen ya! Otro día vendremos por el resto-la nave despego y Ash la vio alejarse.

-¡no lo permitiré!-grito Ash mientras sacaba a Pidgeot de una pokebola-¡andando Pidgeot!-grito Ash sobre el lomo del ave.

-¡Ash espera!-grito Tracey preocupado por su amigo, pero este ya iba tras los cazadores.

-¡no dejare que se lleven a pikachu y menos en ese estado!-grito mientras alcanzaba la nave.

Ash se paró sobre la nave y abrió una puerta de emergencia, luego bajo y entro a un almacén donde encontró a pikachu amarrando y respirando agitado por el daño del veneno.

-tranquilo amigo te liberare-dijo Ash acercándose a su pokemon y quitandole el anillo a la fuerza aunque le pasara corriente.

Luego volteo en otra dirección y vio a una pareja de butterfree petrificadas dentro de una máquina.

-un momento ese butterfree…-dijo Ash mirando la bufanda que llevaba-es la bufanda que le regalo Misty… ¡¿butterfree?!

Ash se aproximó a liberar a la pareja de butterfly, este no tardo en reconocer a su ex entrenador y abrazarlo.

-¡freeee!-dijo el pokemon contento.

-butterfly, me alegro de verte, pero no hay tiempo pikachu está herido-dijo Ash con pikachu en brazos.

En ese momento un grupo de soldados llegaron al almacén con sus Stunky.

-¡Heracross sal y usa mega cuerno!-ordeno Ash sacando a su pokemon.

-¡Heracross!-dijo el pokemon insecto cumpliendo con la orden

El pokemon derroto a todos los Stunky embistiéndolos a todos con un poderoso mega cuerno.

-¿nunca te rindes eh?-dijo el líder de los soldados que se encontraba en medio del pasillo.

Ash estaba frente a la puerta que daba al almacén y el soldado se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de control en medio habían unas escaleras de metal que daban a la salida de emergencia.

-¡vas a sufrir esta vez! ¡Toxicroak yo te elijo!-dijo el hombre sacando al pokemon veneno lucha.

Butterfly se paró frente a Ash indicándole que quería luchar.

-¿butterfly quieres luchar?

-¡Freee!-dijo butterfly valientemente sonrojando a su compañera butterfly rosa.

-¡bien a la carga!-dijo Ash enérgicamente-¡heracross regresa!-Ash regreso al pokemon insecto a su pokebola y se preparo para usar a su viejo pokemon.

-¡bomba de lodo!-ordeno el musculoso y el pokemon disparo lodo contra el pokemon bicho.

-¡butterfly usa confusión!-ordeno Ash, pero para sorpresa de este, Butterfree uso un poderoso ataque Psíquico.

Toxicroak acabo grave luego del primer ataque.

-¿eso fue Psíquico? ¡Estupendo! ¡Usa Psíquico otra vez butterfree!-ordeno Ash y el Pokemon veneno lucha cayo debilitado.

-maldición…-dijo el musculoso arrodillándose mientras disimuladamente alcanzaba sus aros de metal.

-¡no lo harás esta vez!¡butterfree usa somnífero!-ordeno Ash y el hombre quedo dormido antes de alcanzar sus armas, Ash salió por la puerta de emergencia y regreso en Pidgeot donde se encontraban Tracey y el samurái.

-¡Ash lo conseguiste!-grito Tracey impresionado.

-Todo fue gracias a butterfly-dijo Ash acariciando al pokemon.

-Ash ¿ese pokemon es tuyo?-pregunto Tracey impresionado.

-lo solía ser…-dijo Ash viendo al pokemon-ustedes corren mucho peligro aquí…-menciono el muchacho de gorra preocupado.

-porque no capturas a ambos ¿Ash?-sugirió Tracey.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ash sin entender lo que quería decir Tracey.

-¡si! ¡Puedes llevarlos a la reserva del profesor Oak! Ahí estarán a salvo.

-mm… es buena idea… pero depende de butterfly ¿Qué dices amigo?

Butterfly le dijo algo a su compañera y luego se acercó a Ash afirmando con la cabeza.

-bien butterfree pediré tu pokebola en ciudad plateada por ahora capturare a tu compañera si está de acuerdo.

La butterfree rosa asintió y Ash le lanzo suavemente una pokebola al cabo de tres segundos la pokebola dejo de moverse indicando que la captura fue exitosa.

-¡bueno a apurarse ahora! Pikachu está muy debilitado de la última batalla-dijo Ash preocupado por el pokemon amarillo.

-Yo los guiare a ciudad plateada-dijo el samurái-cuanto tiempo sin verte Ash quisiera retarte a una batalla, pero creo que estas apurado.

-hey la próxima vez que venga te prometo que tendremos esa batalla.

-no… amigo no estoy a tu nivel-contesto el samurái sonriéndole por su hazaña.

El muchacho guio a Tracey y a Ash a ciudad plateada donde dejaron descansando a sus pokemon.

Horas más tarde en algún lugar de la región Sinnoh.

-¿pero qué es esto?-dijo la cazadora J al ver a sus soldados dormidos incluyendo al líder y a la nave sin ni un solo pokemon-¡despierten!-grito la mujer con tono autoritario y los hombres se despertaron-¿Qué paso aquí?

-¡Es culpa de un muchacho de gorra con un pikachu!-se excusó el hombre.

-otra vez ese niño… se acabó ¡vamos a kanto! Parece que tengo que hacer todo yo-dijo la mujer un tanto molesta.

Mientras tanto en ciudad celeste, Misty vestía ahora una falda azul corta y una blusa a rayas horizontales celestes y blancas que le llegaba hasta encima del ombligo.

-Así que Ash decidió participar en la liga Añil-concluyo Misty que tenía una videollamada con Delia.

-exacto…

-bien podría alcanzarlo en ciudad plateada, seguro querrá empezar ahí-pensó Misty-muchas gracias señora Ketchum.

-no te preocupes me gustan tus llamadas Misty-dijo la mujer con vos bastante dulce.

-nos vemos-dijo Misty despidiéndose.

-tienes una buena relación con la madre de Ash ¿verdad?-pregunto Paul que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No…eh… es decir…-comenzó a balbucear la entrenadora.

-no pensé que un muchacho como Ash tuviera una novia por ahí…-menciono Paul con tranquilidad.

-¡no soy novia de Ash!-grito Misty sonrojada.

-bueno, solo parece…-dijo Paul contestando tranquilamente-como sea parece que tendré la oportunidad de volver a luchar con él durante la liga, pero ahora mismo necesito también una batalla con el así que ¿ah ciudad plateada, cierto?

-sip-contesto la entrenadora.

-andando-dijo Paul saliendo del gimnasio.

-¡Misty!-grito una chica de falda azul y blusa rosa con cabello purpura en dos colas entrando al gimnasio.

-Sakura ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Misty sorprendida.

-Georgio viene por otra batalla-dijo Sakura cansada por la carrera.

-¡vámonos!-grito Misty tomando a Sakura y a Paul.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto Sakura.

-a ciudad plateada-contesto la entrenadora mientras corría.

-¡¿Qué?!


	4. El monte moom

**Capítulo 4: El monte moom.**

Misty y compañía ahora se encontraban frente a una enorme cueva.

-cruzando el Monte moom esta ciudad plateada no puedo esperar-pensó Misty emocionada.

-¿Qué te pone tan emocionada?-pregunto Sakura

-eh, no nada, solo ver a mis viejos amigos…-contesto Misty

-¿Ash y Brock?-pregunto Sakura animada.

-exactamente-contesto Misty con una sonrisa.

-si me permiten interrumpirlas-dijo Paul un tanto enojado, el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a viajar solo- hay que apresurarnos-El peli morado se adelantó a las dos chicas.

-creo que es un gruñón…-murmuro Sakura.

-Oye Sakura ¿Ya estas lista para la liga añil?-pregunto Misty.

-sip ocho medallas listas-contesto Sakura mostrando sus medallas.

Paul la miro un tanto interesado.

-oye… ¿quieres una batalla?-propuso Paul con su habitual tono serio.

-¿eh? Está bien-contesto la chica al principio sorprendida, pero luego tomando el reto con determinación

-supongo que seré réferi-dijo Misty parándose entre los dos-quería llegar rápido, pero supongo que una batalla no está mal-pensó Misty.

-¡Beautifly yo te elijo!-dijo Sakura liberando al pokemon insecto.

-Honchkrow solicito tu asistencia-dijo Paul sacando a su pokemon ave.

-los tipo volador tienen ventaja en bicho, pero estaba preparada para esto-pensó Sakura-¡Beautifly usa electrotela!

Honchkrow fue alcanzado por la tela de Beautifly y luego esta le causo toques eléctricos.

-buen movimiento-comento Paul-¡tajo umbrío!

-honch-el pokemon ave hizo brillar su ala rompiendo la tela-¡ahora pulso umbrío!

El pokemon ave disparo un poderoso rayo contra el pokemon insecto.

-¡bola sombra!-contesto la entrenadora.

-wow dos ataques impresionantes Sakura-comento Misty impresionada.

-he tenido que mejorar mucho para conseguir las medallas-contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡golpe aéreo!-ordeno Paul y el ataque golpeo a Beautifly mandándola al suelo.

-no te rindas-pidió la chica a su pokemon y este se levantó-¡acabalo con psíquico!

-¡golpe aéreo!

El ataque psíquico daño al Honchkrow de Paul, pero este se reincorporo y alcanzo a Beautifly con golpe aéreo debilitándolo.

-Beautifly no puede continuar la victoria es de Honchkrow Paul gana-dijo Misty como la réferi.

Paul regreso a su pokemon.

-buen trabajo Honchkrow-hablo Paul para el pokemon ave.

-fuiste muy fuerte Beautifly mereces un buen descanso-dijo Sakura regresando al pokemon a su pokebola.

-oye, fue una buena batalla…-comento Paul poniendo una mano en el bolsillo.

-si gracias-contesto Sakura

El grupo continúo avanzando por el monte moom, hasta que se encontraron con una enorme puerta de acero con el símbolo de una R.

-esa R…-dijo Misty.

-es del equipo rocket-concluyo Sakura.

-bueno no tenemos tiempo para esto ¡Magmortar! ¡Froslass! ¡Salgan!-dijo Paul sacando ambos pokemon-Magmortar usa lanzallamas, Froslass rayo de hielo-ordeno Paul y la puerta de acero se hizo añicos revelando a varios soldados del equipo rocket en plena extracción de pokemon.

-quizá debiste ser más discreto-comento Sakura.

Paul solo gruño.

-¡a ellos!-dijo uno de los soldados y todos lanzaron sus pokebolas liberando gran cantidad de Ekans y Koffing

-¡politoed ve!-dijo Misty sacando al pokemon acuático.

-¡Espeon tu turno!-dijo Sakura sacando a su pokemon.

-¡picotazo Venenoso!-ordenaron los soldados del equipo rocket con Ekans.

-¡Residuos!-ordenaron los soldados del equipo rocket con Koffing.

Los Ekans atacaron en grupo, pero el Magmortar de Paul se paró frente a los pokemon de las chicas.

-¡protección!-ordeno Paul con calma y el pokemon hizo aparecer una pared protegiendo al grupo-¡no perdamos el tiempo y usa terremoto!

-¡Magmortar!-dijo el pokemon mientras hacía temblar el suelo y todos los Ekans acababan debilitados.

-eso fue increíble-comento Sakura un tanto impresionada-no nos quedemos atrás ¡usa psíquico Espeon!

El pokemon rosado disparo unas ondas de varios colores que hicieron caer debilitados a los Koffing.

-vaya me alegro de venir con ustedes chicos-comento Misty impresionada.

-que sarta de inútiles-comento una mujer con un traje un tanto más elegante que el de él resto de los soldados, pero con la habitual R del equipo rocket a la altura de su pecho a la izquierda.

-¿y quién eres tú?-pregunto Misty.

-¿y a ti que te importa?-contesto la mujer sacando una pokebola-¡ve Drapion!

-¡Drapion!-dijo el pokemon insecto apareciendo frente al grupo.

-¡no será difícil!-comento Misty al ver que la superaban en número.

-¡Usa avalancha!-ordeno la mujer dañando gravemente al Magmortar de Paul.

-¡Froslass usa rayo de hielo!

-¡pulso umbrío! Y luego veneno X-contrataco la entrenadora.

-¡Drapion!-dijo el pokemon insecto mientras el rayo de hielo impactaba con el pulso umbrío, luego de entre el humo el Drapion se estiro para alcanzar a Froslass con el ataque venenoso.

El Froslass de Paul quedo envenenado y cansado luego de la batalla.

-aun me quedan más pokemon-dijo Paul.

-no, si vamos a ganarle será en un uno contra uno-dijo Misty mientras Politoed se preparaba para atacar-¡rayo de hielo!

-¡pulso umbrío y veneno X!-ordeno la entrenadora.

-¡esquívalo y puño dinámico!-contraataco la pelirroja.

Los dos ataques de ambos pokemon impactaron creando una gran explosión Drapion se alargó para alcanzar al pokemon de Misty, pero este salto alto y luego golpeo al pokemon con un potente puño dinámico haciendo que este caiga contra el suelo.

-¡usa hipnosis!-ordeno Misty y Politoed cumplió la orden durmiendo al pokemon-¡ahora rayo de hielo!

El Drapion quedo herido tras el ataque y despertó aturdido.

-puño dinámico-ordeno Misty y finalmente Drapion cayo debilitado.

-ella si es impresionante-comento Paul y Sakura afirmo.

-¡eres tú! ¡Eres tú la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste!-dijo la mujer temerosa mientras regresaba a su pokemon-me largo de aquí, no vine preparada para esto-la mujer lanzo una bomba de humo y desapareció junto al resto de los soldados del equipo rocket.

-bueno al menos salvamos a los pokemon-menciono Sakura alegre.

-si-contesto Misty con una sonrisa.

Luego de liberar a los pokemon que habían sido metidos en jaulas por el equipo rocket los tres entrenadores llegaron a ciudad plateada.

-al fin aquí tan cerca de volver a ver a Ash-comento Misty alegre y luego noto que Paul y Sakura la miraban raro-y a Brock…-agrego un tanto apenada Misty.

-sabía que había algo entre ustedes-dijo Paul cruzándose de brazos.

-así que tu novio era Ash debí darme cuenta antes-dijo Sakura con una expresión inocente.

-¡cállense los dos! Y vamos-dijo Misty hablando un tanto apenada y enojada mientras se adelantaba a los otros dos.

-de cualquier manera hicimos polvo al equipo rocket haya atrás-comento Sakura alegre siguiendo a Misty.

-la mejor parte es que lo único que les escuche decir durante el viaje fueron ordenes hacia sus pokemon-comento Paul con las manos en el bolsillo.

-no eres nada cortes-contesto Sakura al comentario del peli morado.

Mientras tanto Ash y Tracey acababan de curar a sus pokemon y de mandar a Butterfly a la reserva de Oak.

-algo me preocupa-menciono Ash con la mano en el mentón.

-¿el qué?

-la cazadora J estaba desaparecida y su nave fue destruida, pero volvió… esa mujer es capaz de todo con tal de lograr sus fines egoístas-explico Ash preocupado.

-bueno Ash no te preocupes por eso por ahora-trato de tranquilizar Tracey a su amigo.

-si tienes razón… ¡hora de mi batalla de gimnasio!-dijo Ash recuperando su tono enérgico.

Luego Ash y Tracey se dirigieron juntos al gimnasio donde les sorprendió escuchar la vos de un viejo amigo.

-Me entere de que vendrías-dijo la vos de un chico moreno de ojos achinados-así que decidí tomar personalmente tu reto en lugar de mi hermano.

-Brock, no esperaba verte aquí, pero no lo hubiera preferido de otra forma-dijo señalando a su amigo con una pokebola.

-tal vez sea un doctor pokemon, pero me puedo dar el tiempo para aceptar el reto de un viejo amigo-contesto el entrenador alegre.

-¿batalla de dos contra dos?-pregunto Ash.

-me parece bien-contesto Brock

Ash y Brock lanzaron sus pokebolas a la vez preparándose para la batalla.


	5. Batalla contra un viejo amigo

**Capítulo 4: Batalla contra un viejo amigo.**

Brock y Ash lanzaron sus pokebolas y los pokemon que eligieron para la batalla se hicieron presentes en el campo de rocas.

-¡Geodude!-Dijo el pokemon de Brock apareciendo en el campo de batalla.

-¡Heracross!-Dijo el pokemon de Ash presentándose a la batalla.

-¿Pero que planea Ash? Los tipo bicho son débiles contra los tipo roca-Dijo Tracey desde una esquina viendo la batalla.

-Geodude usa roca afilada-Ordeno Brock dando inicio a la batalla.

-¡Geodude!-Dijo el pokemon mientras un anillo de rocas lo rodeaba y se disparaban hacia el pokemon insecto.

-¡Esquívalo y usa mega cuerno!-Ordeno el entrenador.

-¡Heracross!-Contesto el pokemon volando a un costado para esquivar las rocas e impulsándose contra Geodude sin embargo el ataque no causo gran daño-¡lo tienes en frente usa combate cercano!

-¡oh no!-Dijo Brock al ver como Heracross comenzaba una serie de golpe contra Geodude.

-¡doble filo!-Ordeno Brock.

-¡Geodude!-Dijo Geodude brillando e impactando contra el pokemon tipo bicho alejándolo y acabando con la serie de golpes.

-¿Heracross estas bien?-Pregunto el entrenador.

-¡Heracross!-Contesto el pokemon como si nada.

-¡Roca afilada!-Ordeno Brock y el ataque dio de lleno contra el pokemon insecto.

-Heracross…-Dijo el pokemon un tanto dañado por el ataque.

-¡Una vez más!-ordeno Brock a su pokemon.

-¡Golpe aéreo para acercarte y luego golpe certero!-ordeno Ash.

El ataque de roca afilada de Geodude se acercó a gran velocidad al pokemon insecto, pero este voló elegantemente esquivando el ataque y ya frente al pokemon le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño mandándolo contra una pared del gimnasio debilitado.

-¡Geodude no puede continuar Heracross gana!-Sentencio el hermano de Brock levantando una bandera a favor de Ash.

-Geodude regresa-Dijo Brock regresando a su pokemon-Muy astuto Ash-Comento el entrenador sonriéndole a su amigo.

Heracross lucia cansado y Ash lo noto.

-Heracross regresa y tomate un descanso-dijo Ash regresando al pokemon a su pokebola.

-¡Veamos cómo te va con este Ash! ¡Steelix ve!-Dijo Brock lanzando a su pokemon serpiente de rocas.

-¡Charizard yo te elijo!-dijo Ash sacando al pokemon de fuego.

En ese momento Misty, Sakura y Paul entraron al gimnasio, para Misty fue impresionante ver al entrenador enfrentando a su viejo amigo como hace muchos años. Brock y Ash estaban tan concentrados en la batalla que no se percataron de la intromisión de los recién llegados.

-¡Charizard lanzallamas!-ordeno Ash al pokemon de fuego.

-¡Char!-Dijo Charizard antes disparar un poderoso lanzallamas contra Steelix

-¡Steelix excavar!-ordeno Brock y Steelix se metió bajo tierra evadiendo el ataque

-¡Charizard a volar!-ordeno Ash y Charizard alzo vuelo.

-¡Ahora Steelix!-Dijo Brock y el pokemon salió debajo de la tierra detrás de Charizard y gracias a su altura y el techo de gimnasio lo alcanzo dañándolo.

-¡Cola dragón!-Contraataco Ash empujando al Steelix de Brock lejos-¡ahora lanzallamas!

-¡Aliento dragón!-Ordeno Brock

Los ataques de ambos pokemon impactaron en una explosión.

-¡Mega puño!-Ordeno Ash y esta vez Steelix fue derribado-¡termínalo con sofoco!

-¡Char!-dijo Charizard alzando el vuelo y luego lanzando una poderosa llamarada sobre el pokemon acero.

-¡Steelix no puede continuar el ganador es Charizard gana el retador Ash Ketchum!-Afirmo Forest

-Estas más que listo para la liga añil en mi opinión Ash-Dijo Brock acercándose a Ash mientras este felicitaba a Charizard por la batalla.

-Estuviste increíble amigo, regresa y toma un descanso-Dijo el entrenador regresando a su pokemon a la pokebola.

-¡Lo hiciste increíble!-Grito la pelirroja tomando por sorpresa a Ash.

-¿Misty? Y… ¿Paul…? ¿Sakura? ¡Vaya que hacen aquí!-Dijo Ash emocionado.

-Viéndote dar una gran batalla, supongo que si mejoraste-Comento Misty cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué esperabas?-Contesto el entrenador arrogante.

-Ese Charizard tuyo… ¡te exijo que me dejes luchar contra el!-Dijo Paul interrumpiendo la conversación.

Misty miro un tanto enojada a Paul por interrumpir, pero Ash le contesto al instante.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash, pero su estómago hizo ruido sorprendiendo a los presentes-Luego de comer algo-Agrego Ash rascándose la nuca y todos tropezaron a excepción de el.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a comer?-Propuso la madre de Brock entrando junto al padre del mismo.

-Ash cuanto tiempo-Dijo el padre de Brock saludándolo-Veo que aun viajas con tu amiguita.

-Te equivocas nos acabamos de encontrar después de mucho tiempo-Contesto Misty apresuradamente.

-Me alegra que aun la distancia no sea un problema en su relación-Dijo el padre de Brock alegre.

-¿Qué relación?-Preguntaron ambos un tanto apenados.

-Tranquilos hablo de su amistad-Se explicó Flint con calma y los demás rieron por la reacción de los entrenadores.

-¿Entonces Ash no es el novio de Mis…?-Sakura no termino la pregunta pues Misty ya estaba mirándola bastante enojada-Me callo.

-También estoy aquí saben-Dijo Tracey acercándose al grupo.

-Tracey ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Misty.

-Me entere que Ash iría a Celurean así que pensé en viajar juntos ya que estaba por ir de todas maneras a darte una mano con el gimnasio a ti y a Deysi.

-Bueno, bueno ya hablaremos de nuestras vidas mientras comemos-dijo la madre de Brock interviniendo.

-¡Pika!-Dijo pikachu lanzándose sobre Misty.

-Yo también te extrañe pikachu-Dijo Misty acariciando al pokemon mientras tenia a Azurrill en la otra.

-Bueno que hacen ahí parados vengan-Dijo la madre de Brock invitándolos a pasar para comer el almuerzo.

Todos se encontraban sentados juntos en la mesa un tanto apretados debido a la cantidad de personas incluyendo a la muy larga familia de Brock. A un costado Pikachu y Azurrill se encontraban comiendo comida pokemon juntos.

-¡Ash estuviste genial!-comento uno de los hermanos de Brock.

-¿Vieron la batalla?-pregunto Ash alegre.

-¡Estábamos arriba viéndola! Quería que mi hermano gane, pero supongo que está bien eres genial-comento la más pequeña de los hermanos con bastante emoción.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que se le infle el ego a cierto entrenador-Dijo Misty bajándole un poco los humos a Ash.

-Es verdad Brock ¿Cómo va lo de ser Doctor pokemon?-Pregunto Ash a su amigo.

-He aprendido bastante, pero aún sigo estudiando y ayudando en el centro pokemon, sin embargo cuando esta mañana hable con Oak y me dijo que vendrías decidí que sería líder de gimnasio una vez más solo contra un viejo amigo-Contesto Brock con una sonrisa.

Paul seguía inquieto.

-Solo quería una batalla contra Ketchum y termine en medio de todo esto-Pensó Paul con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Oye Paul competirás en la liga Añil?-Pregunto el entrenador mirando al peli morado.

-Estoy tras la batalla de la frontera, pero también planeo entrar a la liga Añil-Respondió el entrenador en su habitual tono serio.

-Me alegro, así podremos volver a luchar en la liga-Contesto Ash enérgico.

-Solo que esta vez ganare-Contesto Paul con una sonrisa.

Los entrenadores continuaron conversando esta vez hablando de las cosas por las que pasaron para llegar a ciudad plateada.

Mientras tanto afuera dos individuos y un pokemon merodeaban por el gimnasio.

-Son varios bobos, pero están distraídos si actuamos con cautela tomaremos a los pokemon del gimnasio-propuso Meowth

-Es una buena idea chimuelo-Comento James.

-¡Claro que si soy un genio! Ya puedo verlo el jefe despertara una mañana y vera a todos esos pokemon de distintas regiones y dirá "Meowth y sus amigos no son ningunos incompetentes"-Dijo Meowth mientras imaginaba la escena.

-¡Pues andando!-Grito Jessie emocionada.

Mientras tanto el Azurrill de Misty comenzó a caminar por el gimnasio aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, pikachu al notarlo la persiguió para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada.

El equipo rocket entro al almacén del gimnasio y comenzó a meter las pokebolas de Brock en un saco. Azurrill los vio, pero Pikachu la jalo escondiéndola antes de que el equipo Rocket la viera, sin embargo se percataron del ruido.

-Algo se esconde por haya-Dijo James señalando a la dirección donde estaban los pokemon.

Pikachu se dispuso a correr, pero Azurrill tropezó, Pikachu regreso para ayudarla y el equipo rocket aprovecho la oportunidad para capturar a Pikachu lanzándole una red.

-¡Nos llevaremos a la ratita kuki!-Afirmo James alegre.

-No estaba en el plan, pero es mucho mejor-Comento Jessie.

Azurrill aprovecho que el equipo Rocket no la vio y corrió a avisar a los entrenadores.

-¡Azu! ¡Azu! ¡Azurrill!-dijo el pokemon acuático alertando a los entrenadores.

-Pienso que algo malo está pasando atrás-Dijo Brock preocupado.

-Vamos-dijo Ash corriendo hacia el gimnasio, pero al salir solo vieron el globo Meowth del equipo Rocket despegar.

-¡Hasta nunca bobos!-Dijeron Jessie y James al unísono.

-Son unos tontos-Comento Ash con una pokebola en mano-¡pidgeot yo te elijo!

-¡Pidgeot!-Dijo el pokemon apareciendo.

-¡Pidgeot usa doble filo y derriba ese globo!-Ordeno el entrenador.

Pidgeot cumplió la orden perforando el globo y recuperando el saco con pokebolas mandando a volar al equipo Rocket.

-¡ni siqueara pudimos decir nuestro lema!-Grito Jessie en el cielo.

-Otra vez la burra al trigo-Dijo James deprimido.

-Siempre arruinan mis inteligentes planes-Comento Meowth deprimido.

-¡Wooooooobbuffet!-Dijo el pokemon de Jessie.

-El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez-Dijeron al unísono perdiéndose en el infinito.

-Pikachu ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el entrenador a su pokemon.

-¡Pika!-contesto Pikachu alegre.

Misty sonrió viendo al entrenador.

-Ash siempre el mismo…-pensó con una sonrisa.

-¡Azu! ¡Azu!-Dijo el pokemon acuático al pokemon amarillo.

-¡Chaa!-dijo Pikachu rascándose la nuca.

-Creo que Azurrill le da las gracias a Pikachu-comento Tracey y tanto Misty como Ash sonrieron.

Más tarde el grupo veía el atardecer viendo caminos diferentes.

-Bien supongo que acá nos despedimos-dijo Brock a los cinco entrenadores.

-Cuídate mucho-Dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

-Se el mejor doctor pokemon que el mundo haya visto-Dijo Ash levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Vendré a visitarte de regreso-comento Tracey.

-¡Ash!-dijo Paul en un tono un tanto irritado-¡No te iras a Celurean sin darme la batalla que te pedí!

Ash miro al entrenador y sonrió.

-¡De acuerdo empecemos!

Los demás se sorprendieron al ver como las cosas se pusieron tensas tan pronto, Brock se quedó a ser réferi de la batalla.

-esta es una batalla de un pokemon sin límite de tiempo ¡Comiencen!

-¡Charizard!

-¡Electivire!

-¡yo te elijo!-dijeron los entrenadores al unísono.


	6. Ciudad Celeste

**Capítulo 5: Ciudad Celeste.**

Ambos entrenadores comenzaron rápidamente usando ataques potentes.

**-**¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash al pokemon fuego volador.

-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Paul y ambos ataques impactaron en medio del campo, tanto Paul como Ash sonrieron la batalla en verdad apasionaba a ambos entrenadores.

-¡Charizard cola dragón!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Char!-Dijo Charizard aproximándose al pokemon eléctrico.

-¡Puño Trueno!-Contraataco Paul.

-¡Electivire!-Dijo el pokemon eléctrico mientras su puño era cubierto por rayos.

Charizard alcanzo al pokemon con su cola, pero también fue alcanzado por el puño eléctrico.

-el lado volador de charizard lo hará vulnerable a ataques eléctricos el daño debería ser considerable-pensó Paul cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo el Charizard de Ash seguía de pie como si nada.

-¡Hará falta más que eso para vencernos!-Gritos Ash con entusiasmo.

-¡Pues muy bien!-Contesto Paul-Electivire Rayo.

-¡Lanzallamas y luego mega puño!-Ambos ataques impactaron en el aire sin embargo el pokemon de Ash se acercó de entre el humo de la explosión golpeando a Electivire-¡ahora Sofoco!

-¡Protección!-Ordeno Paul.

El ataque de Charizard fue a parar contra el escudo creado por Protección frente a Electivire una vez más ambos pokemon se veían el uno al otro.

-Ese pokemon es bastante fuerte Ash-Comento Paul impresionado.

-Y si no me equivoco el tuyo se ha vuelto aún más fuerte-Contesto Ash.

-¡Paul no te rindas!-Grito Sakura viendo la batalla.

-¡Ash puedes vencerlo!-Grito Misty animando al entrenador.

Sakura y Misty se sonrojaron al notar que eran las únicas animando.

-Parece que a Sakura le agrada Paul-Comento Tracey y Misty suspiro alegre de que no se fijaran en lo que ella dijo, mientras Sakura se apenaba un poco.

-y Misty no se queda atrás-Comento Brock causando que la pelirroja se ruborice.

Sin embargo los entrenadores no parecían conscientes de lo que sucedía afuera solo estaban concentrados en su batalla.

La llama de Ash comenzó a crecer y Ash supo lo que significaba.

-¡Vamos Charizard Ira Dragón!-ordeno Ash y el pokemon se preparó para lanzar un poderoso ataque.

-¡Giga impacto!-ordeno Paul.

El ataque de Electivire empujo a Charizard sin embargo este se mantuvo firme para poder disparar el potente ataque dañando a Electivire.

-¡Electivire Rayo!-ordeno Paul, pero Electivire seguía cansado tras usar giga impacto.

-¡Charizard movimiento sísmico!-ordeno Ash y Charizard tomo a Electivire haciendo un movimiento circular en el suelo y dejándolo caer debilitando al pokemon.

-¡Electivire ya no puede continuar la victoria es de Charizard, Ash gana!-concluyo Brock la batalla.

Paul regreso a su pokemon a la pokebola mientras Charizard lanzaba llamas al cielo celebrando su victoria.

-¡bien hecho amigo!-grito Charizard acercándose a su pokemon.

-¡Ambos estuvieron fantásticos!-comento Tracey con un dibujo de Charizard y Electivire chocando Lanzallamas y Rayo.

-¡Ash!-Dijo Paul en vos alta llamando la atención del entrenador-Voy a derrotar a Brandon y una vez que lo haga ¡te derrotare!

-Estaré esperándolo-Contesto Ash con determinación.

El grupo se despidió Paul tomo un camino y Misty, Ash y Tracey tomaron el que iba a Monte Moom.

-¿Sakura no vienes?-pregunto Misty.

-eh, no es decir… ¡planeo enfrentar la batalla de la frontera! Así que acompañare a Paul para ver las estrategias de esos entrenadores-dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Paul.

-¿Cuándo dije que estabas invitada?-Pregunto Paul a la chica.

-No seas tan malo, no te haría daño algo de compañía-Contesto la chica.

-Como quieras-Contesto Paul dándole la espalda y avanzando.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame!-Dijo la chica yendo tras él.

-Quien diría que a Sakura le gustaban así-Dijo Misty con una sonrisa astuta.

**-**Miren quien habla-Contesto Tracey y Misty lo pisoteo.

-¡Aush!-Grito el artista adolorido.

Ash solo miro a Sakura y opino:

-Es genial que analice a sus futuros oponentes-Comento el entrenador inocentemente.

Brock, Tracey y Misty miraron al suelo por el comentario del entrenador.

-Ash, siempre será Ash-Comento Brock.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-Pregunto Ash.

-Que eres un inmaduro y que solo usas tu cerebro en las batallas-Contesto Misty.

-¿Y para que más se supone que lo use?-Contesto Ash.

-¡Ash…!-Contesto la entrenadora enojada iniciando una discusión.

El entrenador y la entrenadora comenzaron una de sus habituales discusiones.

Tracey se despidió de Brock desde lejos y este los vio alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Este podría ser un año muy interesante para Ash Ketchum-Comento Brock dándose la vuelta y regresando a Ciudad Plateada.

El grupo de Ash pasó el Monte moom sin ningún percance terminando en Ciudad Celeste.

-Misty ¿Estas lista para una batalla?-Pregunto el entrenador decidido.

-No me vencerás fácilmente Ash, soy mucho más fuerte ahora-Contesto la pelirroja.

-Pues eso veremos yo también soy más fuerte ahora-Contesto Ash-pero primero vamos al centro pokemon hay cosas que debo hacer-Contesto el entrenador corriendo al centro pokemon-¡Los veré en el gimnasio!

-¿Qué estará tramando?-se preguntó Misty.

-Tal vez está cambiando de pokemon-Contesto Tracey.

Misty se dirigió al gimnasio junto a Tracey, pero en la puerta del gimnasio un muchacho de cabello castaño se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

-Oh no…-Susurro Misty.

-Otra vez el-Menciono Tracey con una sonrisa.

El muchacho de cabello castaño levanto la mirada y al ver a la entrenadora sonrió.

-¡Misty te estuve esperando! ¿Dónde andabas?-Pregunto Georgio interesado.

-Fui a ciudad Plateada a ver a un amigo-Contesto Misty en un tono bastante calmado.

-¿A quién?-Pregunto Georgio un tanto preocupado.

-¡Misty!-grito el entrenador de pueblo paleta llegando corriendo al lado de su pokemon eléctrico, cuando el entrenador quedo parado frente al grupo tomo aliento-¡Acabo de recordar que quería mostrártelo! ¡Buizel sal!-Dijo el entrenador de cabello negro mostrando al pokemon acuático.

-wow es un pokemon hermoso-Comento Misty emocionada al ver al tipo agua.

Buizel miro a la pelirroja y rápidamente se le apego.

Misty bajo a Azurrill un momento para ver al pokemon.

-¡Bui! ¡Bui!-Dijo el pokemon contento.

-Sí que te tiene afecto-opino Tracey.

-No me sorprende lo conseguí con el señuelo que me diste-Dijo el entrenador sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-¿el señuelo que no me quisiste prestar?-Menciono Tracey apenando a Ash y causando un sonrojo en Misty.

Georgio miro la escena un tanto deprimido, pero luego de un momento cerro los puños.

-¡Oye! ¿Te crees lo suficientemente bueno para salir con una líder de gimnasio con la habilidad de Misty?-Pregunto Georgio señalando a Ash.

-¿Pero de que pokemon estás hablando?-Pregunto Ash confundido.

-Misty pierdes tu tiempo con un chico como el, apuesto que no puede ni conmigo-Opino Georgio sacando una pokebola.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Ash ofendido-¡Vamos a demostrarlo ahora!-Grito Ash enojado-por alguna razón este chico no me agrada…-Pensó Ash.

Misty miro impresionada a Ash por su actitud.

-¿Tanto lo ofendió el comentario?-se preguntó Misty-Bien, bien lleven su batalla dentro del gimnasio y Georgio si Ash gana, nos dejaras tranquilos-Aclaro la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, pero si yo gano lo de siempre quiero una cita-Contesto Georgio.

-De acuerdo-Contesto la entradora con calma.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ash sorprendido por la decisión de Misty.

-Ash si pierdes, prepárate para sentir mi ira-Amenazo Misty.

-No necesito que me lo digas-Comento Ash con una sonrisa-Buizel yo te elijo-Dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon.

-¡Delcatty ve!-Dijo Georgio sacando a su pokemon.

-¡Buizel Hidropulso!-Ordeno Ash y el pokemon creo una esfera de agua que lanzo a Delcatty.

-¡Doble equipo!-Ordeno Georgio y el pokemon se multiplico evitando el ataque de Buizel.

-¡Ahora Rayo!

-¡Rayo de Hielo Buizel!-Contraataco Ash.

Ambos ataques impactaron uno contra el otro.

-¡Contraescudo!-ordeno Ash lastimando al Delcatty.

-¿Contra qué?-pregunto Georgio impresionado.

-es una técnica que yo entendí.

-tal vez no eres tan malo ¡Pero aun no la mereces! ¡Delcatty Rayo!

El ataque lastimo a Buizel, pero este se puso de pie.

-¿Estas bien?

-Bui...-Contesto el pokemon mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar-¡Floatzel!

-¡Floatzel!-Dijo Ash registrándolo en el pokedex

-¡Wow!-Comento Tracey.

-¡Evoluciono!-Grito Misty emocionada.

-¡Muy bien Floatzel! ¡Agilidad!-Ordeno Ash

-¡Rayo!-ordeno Georgio, pero la velocidad del pokemon era alta y logro esquivar el ataque saltando a otra plataforma de la piscina.

-¡Hidropulso!-Ordeno Ash y el pokemon alcanzado a Delcatty con la esfera como efecto extra el pokemon acabo confundido.

-¡Delcatty reacción!-Grito Georgio.

-¡Termínalo con Rayo de hielo!-ordeno el entrenador dejando a Delcatty dentro de un tempano.

-¡Delcatty no puede continuar Floatzel gana!-sentencio Misty-¡El ganador es Ash!

Ash abrazo a su nuevo Floatzel orgulloso de él.

-¡Muy bien echo amigo!-Felicito Ash a su pokemon mientras Misty lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Delcatty regresa-Dijo Georgio deprimido mientras regresaba al pokemon a su pokebola, para luego mirar a la pareja sonreírse el uno al otro-¡Tuviste suerte de que Floatzel evolucionara!

-Suerte o no, Ash gano-Sentencio Misty.

-Si… me voy… tu ganas Misty, espero que te vaya bien con tu novio-Contesto Georgio retirándose un tanto deprimido.

-Eres muy mala por no decirle que Ash y tú no son novios-Comento Tracey tomando por sorpresa a Misty.

-Servirá para que me deje en paz-Contesto Misty.

-Oye… ¿pero estas segura de que no te gusta alguien?-Pregunto Tracey a la entrenadora.

En ese momento un pokemon se salió del cinturón de Misty y miro a Misty con una sonrisa astuta.

-¡Otra vez tú! Mantente en tu pokebola-Dijo Misty regresando a Psyduck a su pokebola.

Ash se acercó al grupo al lado de su nuevo Floatzel.

-Bueno ahora nuestra batalla ¿no es verdad?

En ese momento Daysi entro al gimnasio con un aire de adormilada.

-¿Qué tanto sucedió aquí? ¡Pero si es el novio de la feíta y Tracey!-Dijo Daysi acercándose a Ash.

-¡No es mi…! Ah ya que más da…-Dijo Misty bastante cansada.

Ash y Tracey rieron un poco y luego Daysi tomo la palabra.

-Misty necesito que te prepares aremos la obra de este año mañana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mañana!-Pregunto Misty sorprendida.

-¡Así es y tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas!-Afirmo Daysi.

-Pero… ¿y mi batalla?-Pregunto Ash.

-Tendrá que esperar-Contesto Misty al entrenador.

-Ahora ¿alguno de ustedes quiere hacer el papel de príncipe?-Pregunto Daysi a los chicos.

-Yo lo haría, pero creo que are un mejor papel en las cosas técnicas-Contesto Tracey.

-¡Entonces Ash está decidido!

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron Ash y Misty al unísono.


	7. La obra de las hermanas Waterflower

**Capítulo 6: La obra de las hermanas Waterflower acuática y la batalla de gimnasio.**

Ash y Misty practicaban la obra tal como le ordenaba Daysi mientras Lily y Violet junto con Tracey se aseguraban de que el escenario fuera impresionante para los espectadores.

-¡No creen que ya están grandecitos para ruborizarse por hacer una escena mínimamente romántica!-Grito Daysi un tanto enojada a la pelirroja y el azabache.

-Pikaa…-Dijo pikachu suspirando.

-¡Azu! ¡Azu!-Dijo Azu mientras reía.

-¡Es que simplemente no entiendo estas cosas!-Grito el entrenador en defensa propia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes con esto?-Pregunto Daysi mirando en otra dirección astutamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Contesto Ash sin darse cuenta que caía en una trampa.

-Entiendo… no puedes hacerlo… supongo que debo pedirle a Georgio o alguien más que ayude…-Dijo Daysi fingiendo preocupación.

-¡No es necesario! ¡Ash Ketchum puede con cualquier reto!-Contesto Ash rápidamente al escuchar la última frase de Daysi.

Misty lo noto por lo que miro sorprendida al entrenador.

-¡Sigamos!-Dijo Ash mirando a Misty de nuevo y empezando a practicar otra vez.

La obra trataba de una sirena que convivía con los pokemon de agua debajo del mar, pero un día se enamora de un valiente marino que daría su vida con tal de proteger a los pokemon tanto de tierra, aire y agua, sin embargo el amor no se puede dar por que ella es una sirena y no puede vivir en la tierra.

Durante la obra pide el deseo de tener piernas para estar con su amado, pero todo fue un engaño para quitarle su felicidad y su amado al final derrotan juntos a la malvada hechicera que se interpone entre ellos y se unen por siempre.

Ash leía la obra por décima vez.

-Beso ¡Un beso!-Grito el entrenador dejándose caer en una cama en el centro pokemon.

-Pika…-Dijo el pokemon amarillo moviendo la cabeza de Ash para que reaccione.

-Yo ni siquiera he dado uno de esos ¡y las únicas veces que lo he recibido ha sido en la mejilla! O a veces a mi madre…-Dijo el entrenador apenado-Además Misty es mi mejor amiga ¡¿y si todo se vuelve extraño?!

-¡Ash!-Grito Tracey entrando en la habitación.

-¡Waaa!-Grito el entrenador ante la sorpresa y se cayó de la cama.

-¿Estás listo para ser una estrella?-Pregunto Tracey sentándose junto al entrenador.

-Amm… si…listo como siempre je je-Contesto el entrenador obviamente nervioso mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-O vamos Ash has viajado por muchas regiones, encarado pokemones legendarios enfrentado a la muerta más de una vez y sobrepuesto a caídas durante tus viajes ¿cierto?-Comenzó a hablar el artista.

-Si…-Contesto Ash pensando en todo eso.

-Un beso no es la gran cosa-Dijo Tracey animando al entrenador

-¿Ya has dado uno?-Pregunto Ash.

-¿Eh? Ese no es el punto… ¡El punto es que puedes hacerlo!

-Si… pero temo que después de eso me ponga raro con Misty y se arruine nuestra relación… de amistad-Se explicó el entrenador.

-Oh Ash esperaba que a estas alturas no siguieras tan tonto-Pensó Tracey-Todo saldrá bien, ella sabe que se trata de una obra.

-Tienes razón ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡A la carga!-Dijo el entrenador recuperando su confianza.

-¡pika!-Apoyo Pikachu a su entrenador.

Tracey rio al ver al entrenador tan animado.

-Mañana será un desastre-Pensó Tracey para sí mismo-Pero si sale bien será un excelente dibujo.

Mientras tanto dentro del gimnasio.

Misty se encontraba echada en su cama con Azurrill en la cama.

-Ash nunca se atreverá a hacerlo…-Dijo la entrenadora tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-Azu…-Dijo el pokemon animando a su entrenadora.

-Lo siento, es que me preocupa que Ash se ponga raro luego de hacer eso ¡En mal momento llego para esta obra!-Dijo Misty sentándose en la cama.

-Toc, Toc ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto Daysi desde afuera de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Adelante-Contesto deprimida la entrenadora.

-¿Qué sucede Misty? Pensé que estarías contenta de que mañana besaras al chico que te gusta-Comento Daysi.

-¡No se atreverá!-Contesto Misty- ¿Qué me gusta?-Pregunto Misty nerviosa.

-Ya para que negarlo, solo estamos las dos…-Contesto Daysi sonriéndole a su hermana.

-Supongo que ya para que…-Contesto la pelirroja deprimida.

-Si lo hará… si lo que me has dicho es cierto, Ash Ketchum aria lo que sea para demostrar que no es un cobarde, además algo me huele que a ese tonto le gustas ¿o no te has dado cuenta?-Pregunto Daysi.

-No se… estos días si… ha actuado raro con lo de Georgio y otros detalles, pero Ash es así… cariñoso, pero sin darse cuenta cuando está haciendo algo romántico-Contesto Misty-Puede que no lo haga a propósito.

-Oh puede que no sea consciente de lo que sea, por ahora solo apóyalo, cuando logre sus metas se dará cuenta de que siempre lo apoyaste y tal vez entienda algo más que él siempre supo-Contesto Daysi sabiamente.

-¿Y todo ese apoyo?-Pregunto Misty.

-Bueno Misty soy tu hermana y aunque te moleste te quiero… Además la obra debe ser perfecta-Agrego Daysi con aire soñador.

-Ya me parecía raro-Contesto la pelirroja pasando de alegre a deprimida.

Al día siguiente un gran grupo de gente, parejas, familias, grupos de amigos, camarógrafos y hasta el club de fans de Misty y de sus hermanas se reunieron en el gimnasio para presenciar la obra de este año de las hermanas sensacionales.

Daysi y Tracey miraban a la gente pasar con una sonrisa.

-Pasen por favor-Decía Daysi sonriéndole a las personas.

-Adelante y disfruten la obra-Decía Tracey a las personas.

Tracey y Daysi se sonrieron les gustaba trabajar juntos.

Mientras Lily se presentaba como maestra de ceremonia a las personas explicándoles de que trataría la obra.

-Y que empiece la función-Dijo Lily sonriéndole a las personas y haciendo una reverencia.

Violet fue la narradora de la obra y esta empezó con Misty con su disfraz de sirena y sus extensiones nadando alegremente con sus pokemon y haciendo una maravillosa exhibición usando las habilidades de sus pokemon para impresionar al público, por supuesto todo se daba dentro del agua así que Misty tenía que usar unos aparatos para respirar bajo el agua.

-Vaya, Misty hubiera sido una excelente coordinadora-Comento el entrenador viendo el comienzo.

La obra continúo y se dio los sucesos de la trama, Lily hizo de la malvada bruja, Tracey fue el amigo y consejero de Ash durante la obra y Daysi por el contrario al igual que Misty era una sirena que apoyaba a Misty con su amor secreto aunque iba contra las normas de las sirenas.

Para sorpresa de mucho más de uno incluyendo a nuestra sirena Ash hizo muy buen su papel llevándose la envidia de los fans de la entrenadora cada vez que la tomaba de manos o la abrazaba o incluso se miraban durante la obra, finalmente llegó el momento que más le preocupaba a todos, Ash y Misty estaban el uno frente al otro se miraban un poco sonrojados por lo que sabían estaba por ocurrir y se acercaban el uno al otro.

Lily y Violet miraban conmovidas, los pokemon igual incluyendo al pikachu y azurrill de la pareja que ahora se encontraban con Tracey y Daysi quienes no paraban de cruzar los dedos.

-Aquí voy-Pensó el entrenador acercándose a la pelirroja Misty al notarlo cerro los ojos y lo espero lista.

-No puedo creer lo que está a punto de suceder-Pensó la pelirroja.

Muchos fans de Misty se encontraban mordiendo sus ropas de la cólera mirando a Ash fulminantes.

Otras suspiraban pensando que era un momento muy romántico, pero justo antes de eso una explosión derribo el techo del gimnasio y las personas se pararon.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaron Ash y Misty al unísono.

-Prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman-dijo la vos masculina.

-para infectar al mundo con devastación-dijo la vos femenina.

-y dominar a los pueblos de cada nación.

-para denunciar las bondades de la verdad y el amor.

-y extender nuestra ira hasta el espacio exterior.

-¡Cassidy!

-¡y también Butch!

-¡el equipo rocket orbitando en la tierra sin parar!

-¡ríndanse ahora pues lo voy a derrotar!

-¡raticate!-dijo el pokemon del grupo.

-Es Cassidy-Dijo Misty enojada.

-Y también Batch-Agrego Ash

-¡Comienzo a pensar que lo hacen a propósito!-Grito Butch enojado porque dijeron mal su nombre. Del techo del gimnasio una gigantesca nave tomo a los pokemon de la pelirroja dentro del acuario con una red.

-¡Mis pokemon!-Grito Misty preocupada.

-No traigo los míos-Dijo Ash luego de buscar en su cinturón, cuando se puso el vestuario le prohibieron llevar a sus pokebolas-¡Tracey dame las pokebolas!-Grito Ash.

-¡Sableye bola sombra!-Ordeno Cassidy el ataque impacto cerca de Ash y Misty y esta cayo dentro del agua, normalmente no habría problema ya que Misty es una excelente nadadora, pero el ataque también lastimo el tobillo derecho de la entrenadora y para empeorar las cosas Misty se quitó el respirador pues a partir de la última escena decide vivir en tierra junto a su amado.

-¡No Misty!-Grito Ash preocupado metiéndose en el agua.

-¡nosotros mejor nos aseguramos de que no se lleven a los pokemon!-le dijo Tracey a Daysi-¡scyther usa cuchillada y corta la red!

-Eso no funcionara mira-Dijo Daysi señalando a los pokemon de Misty que también trataban de liberarse usando distintos ataques.

-esa red es irrompible-Noto Tracey gruñendo-¡entonces ataca a la nave!

-¡Sableye bola sombra contra Scyther!-Ordeno Cassidy.

-¡Esquívalo y Tijera X!-Ordeno Tracey y Scyther completo el ataque a la perfección-¡Tajo aéreo!-Tracey logro derrotar a Sableye y Scyther bolo a la nave.

-No, no lo harás-Dijo Butch sacando una pokebola.

-¡Luvdisc rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Daysi deteniendo a Butch antes de que haga algo.

-Que frio-Comento Butch dentro del tempano.

Scyther entro a la nave y noto que estaba en piloto automático.

-¡Scyther destruye los controles!-Grito Tracey para que Scyther escuchara y el pokemon obedeció, la red soltó a los pokemon.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Cassidy preocupada, luego noto que alguien la esposaba a su costado.

-Cassidy y Botch están arrestados-Dijo la oficial Jenny seria.

-E-es Butch-Dijo el criminal dentro del tempano.

Mientras tanto Ash sacaba a Misty de la piscina esta parecía inconsciente.

-¡Misty! ¡Misty despierta!-Grito Ash preocupado.

-¿Ash?-Dijo la pelirroja abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación del entrenador.

-Estas bien…-Dijo el entrenador contento abrazando a la pelirroja.

Las personas del público que vieron esto comenzaron a aplaudir, pero a Ash no le importo eso hasta luego de un minuto.

Más tarde Ash, Misty, Tracey y las hermanas de Misty veían los daños del gimnasio desde afuera.

-Arreglar esto será un trabajo arduo…-comento la entrenadora desanimada.

-Yo ayudare-Se ofreció Tracey amablemente.

-Lo arreglaremos-Dijo Daysi optimista-Además la obra y su "actuación" dejo impresionados a todos, esa era la intención después de todo.

Ash miraba en otra dirección un tanto apenado por su manera de actuar durante la obra.

-Oye Ash una promesa es una promesa ¿Listo para tu batalla?-Dijo Misty al entrenador.

Ash olvido lo apenado que estaba y contesto con entusiasmo.

-¡Estoy listo!

-Pero Misty el techo…-Trato de explicar Daysi.

-No necesitamos techo para tener una batalla-Contesto la entrenadora.

Un rato después Tracey hacía de réferi mientras Ash y Misty se encontraban en sus posiciones para iniciar la batalla.

-¿Lista?-Pregunto Ash con entusiasmo.

-Siempre estoy lista para vencerte-Contesto la entrenadora

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡A la carga Floatzel!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon acuático.

-¡Floatzel!-Dijo el pokemon cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Politoed yo te elijo!-Dijo la pelirroja sacando al pokemon acuático.

-¡Comiencen!-Índico Tracey.

-¡Rayo de hielo!-ordenaron ambos al unísono.

-¡Agilidad!-Ordeno Ash y la velocidad de Floatzel aumento.

-¡Contoneo!-Ordeno Misty y Floatzel quedo confundido.

-No puede ser ¡Floatzel reacciona!-Grito el entrenador tratando que su pokemon volviera a la normalidad.

-La entrenadora de pokemon acuáticos soy yo Ash-Dijo Misty mientras sonreía- ¡Politoed usa Doble Bofetón!

-¡Politoed!-Dijo el pokemon dándole dos golpes a Floatzel este se recuperó de su estado de confusión.

-¡Ahora Hipnosis!-Ordeno la pelirroja.

-Grr ¡Bomba Sónica!-Ordeno el entrenador.

Buizel se hizo a un costado para no quedar afectado por Hipnosis y utilizo Bomba Sónica mandando al pokemon de Misty a otra plataforma.

-Ahora puño de hielo-Ordeno Ash al pokemon acuático.

-¡Rayo burbuja!-Ordeno Misty.

Floatzel aguanto todo el ataque hasta llegar a Politoed y golpearlo con el ataque de hielo.

-¿Politoed estas bien?-Pregunto Misty preocupada.

-Po…li…-Dijo el pokemon poniéndose de pie-¡Bien usa chorro de agua!

-¡Aqua Jet!-Ordeno Ash.

Floatzel evadió el chorro de agua elegantemente golpeando a Politoed sin embargo este se mantuvo como si nada.

-Onda certera-Ordeno Misty con una sonrisa.

-¡Politoed!-Dijo el pokemon derrotando a Floatzel lanzándole una esfera azul.

-No lo entiendo…-Dijo el entrenador al ver a Politoed en mejor estado.

-La habilidad de Absorber agua hace a Politoed inmune a ataques acuáticos y le recupera el 25% de su energía-Dijo la entrenadora orgullosa.

-Eso no lo sabía-Comento el entrenador regresando a Floatzel a su pokebola-¡Pero prepárate al ataque Sceptile!

-Sceptile-Dijo el pokemon apareciendo en el campo de batalla.

-Un tipo hierva buena estrategia-Comento Misty.

-Comience-Dijo Tracey indicando que continúen.

-Hojas Cortantes-Ordeno Ash y el pokemon a gran velocidad se aproximó a Politoed derrotándolo de un solo corte.

-Supongo que era mucho pedirte que soportes eso-Dijo Misty regresando al pokemon.

-Je te dije que ganaría-Dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa.

-Aún está por verse Ash-Contesto Misty con una sonrisa-¡Ve Gyarados!

-¡Gyaaaa!-Dijo el pokemon parándose frente a Sceptile este por un momento se sorprendió por el tamaño, pero recupero su compostura.

-¡Gyarados lanzallamas!-Ordeno la pelirroja.

-¡esquívalo y usa agilidad!-El pokemon hierva salto alto a un costado luego aumento su velocidad y salto desde la plataforma en la que cayo hacia gyarados-¡Hojas cortantes!

Gyarados recibió el ataque, pero no parecía estar cerca de perder aun.

-¡Gyarados aqua cola!-Ordeno la entrenadora y Gyarados tomó por sorpresa a Sceptile empujándolo contra una pared-¡Ahora usa lanzallamas!

-Sceptile-Dijo el pokemon valientemente recibiendo el ataque-Sceptile…-Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras un aura verde lo cubría.

-Eso es…Súper Crecimiento… ¡genial! ¡A la carga Sceptile! ¡Hojas Cortantes!-Ordeno el entrenador.

-Sceptile-Dijo el pokemon llegando a gran velocidad a Gyarados y atacándolo con ambas prolongaciones verdes brillantes.

El ataque retrocedió al poderoso Gyarados.

-Su fuerza aumento-Comento Misty impresionada.

-¡Súper Crecimiento es la habilidad de Sceptile! Se hace mucho más fuerte cuando está muy débil-Explico el entrenador-¡Ahora Sceptile! ¡Hojas cortantes otra vez!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Eso no! Aqua cola.

Sceptile esta vez lo vio venir y salto alto.

-¡Bala semilla!-Ordeno Ash y el ataque cayó sobre el pokemon Dragón.

-¡Aún podemos usar lanzallamas!

-Agilidad y acaba con tormenta de hojas.

El ataque de Gyarados estuvo cerca de alcanzar a Sceptile, pero este lo evadió aumentando a un más su velocidad, luego uso el ataque de tormenta de hojas derribando a Gyarados.

-Gyarados no puede continuar gana Sceptile la victoria es para el retador Ash Ketchum-Dijo Tracey concluyendo la batalla.

-Estuviste muy bien, mereces un descanso-Le dijo Misty a su Gyarados regresándolo a la pokebola.

-¡ganamos!-Grito Ash emocionado abrazando a Sceptile.

-Ese Sceptile tuyo es muy fuerte Ash, estoy segura de que te ira muy bien en la liga Añil-Dijo la pelirroja parándose frente a Ash.

-Gracias Misty-Contesto el entrenador sonriéndole.

Más tarde esa noche Misty se encontraba sola cerca a la alberca del gimnasio.

-¿Ash se ira mañana, cierto?-Pregunto Daysi tomando por sorpresa a Misty.

-Si…-Contesto Misty un tanto triste.

-Oye… sabes… eres muy dura con estos entrenadores novatos ¿Por qué no te vas con él y buscas oponentes de tu nivel?-Pregunto Daysi mirando a su hermana menor.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Misty impresionada-¿Y quién se encargara del gimnasio?

-Las chicas y yo ya volvimos de nuestro viaje y Tracey también nos ayudara, además creo que yo sería una oponente más adecuada para esos entrenadores novatos-Contesto Daysi.

-¿Hablas enserio?-Pregunto Misty.

-Por supuesto, conoce muchos más lugares vive muchas aventuras no es justo que mi pequeña hermana se quede en esta aburrida ciudad para siempre, aunque hoy no fue aburrida ¿cierto?-Dijo Daysi recordando el accidente de esa mañana.

-¡Gracias!-Contesto Misty corriendo a su cuarto a alistar sus cosas.

-Esos dos no pasan de este año-Comento Daysi cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Ash y pikachu ya se encontraban caminando fuera de ciudad celeste.

-Bueno pikachu ya nos despedimos ayer… así que… creo que será mejor irnos de frente-Dijo el entrenador un tanto triste.

-Pika…-Dijo pikachu deprimido.

-¡Oye Ash!-Grito Misty llegando desde la ciudad.

-¿Mi-Misty?-Pregunto Ash impresionado.

-No te vas a deshacer de mi tan rápido esta vez-Dijo la entrenadora tomando aire luego de haber corrido desde el gimnasio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto el entrenador.

-Que quiero que volvamos a viajar juntos-Contesto la entrenadora con una sonrisa mientras Azurrill miraba a ambos entrenadores.

-En ese caso que no se diga más bienvenida, andando muchas aventuras nos esperan-Dijo el entrenador tomando de la mano a la pelirroja y corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Ash no seas tan brusco yo ya había corrido bastante para llegar acá!-Grito la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos a la carga!-Grito el entrenador alegre.


	8. ¿Que fue lo que ella dijo?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo?**

Recorrer el camino a Ciudad Carmín fue una experiencia para los entrenadores recordaron viejos tiempos y algunas discusiones debido a la falta de orientación del entrenador.

Visitaron la vieja escuela donde conocieron a Giselle aquella entrenadora que en un principio le gusto tanto al azabache y le cayó tan mal a la pelirroja. Esta estaba muy enterada del desempeño de Ash en la liga Añil, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh por lo que Ash se ganó el respeto de los alumnos y les dio algunos consejos a Misty le impresiono ver a Ash cambiar tanto bueno quizá no tanto, pero era mas maduro.

También pasaron por la vieja cabaña donde se cuidaban a los pokemon, Ash y Charizard se detuvieron en el lugar donde se conocieron y pensaron en lo fuertes que se han vuelto desde ese entonces. Llegado a ese punto Ash y Misty decidieron quedarse a descansar en el centro pokemon.

-Oye Ash…-Dijo Misty llamando la atención del azabache.

-¿Qué paso Misty? ¿No puedes dormir?-Pregunto el azabache.

-No es solo que sabes… cuando te fuiste me sentí muy insegura… por un momento pensé que sin la ayuda de ti y de Brock no podría hacer nada-Explico la pelirroja.

-Eso es tonto Misty, tú eres una chica increíble, me gusta estar a tu lado y ayudarte en la batalla, pero eso no significa que no confié en que eres capaz de lograr mucho por ti misma-Contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa-para serte sincero yo también me sentí perdido sin ustedes por un tiempo.

Ash miro hacia su costado y noto que Pikachu estaba dormido así que volteo para ver a Misty.

-Oye aun no te agradezco por salvarme…-Menciono la entrenadora.

-No tienes porque cuando yo estoy en peligro tú me salvas, cuando tu estés en peligro yo te salvo ¿Así ha sido siempre, no?-Contesto el entrenador sonriéndole a Misty.

-También lamento haberte involucrado en el problema con Georgio-Agrego la pelirroja mirando en otra dirección.

-Tampoco deberías preocuparte por eso me gusta haberte ayudado con ese asunto-Contesto el entrenador-"¿Crees que las personas evolucionan cuando se besan?"-La frase vino a la cabeza del muchacho de cabello negro cuando recordó lo cerca que estuvo de besar a la chica que tenía enfrente, Ash adopto un coloro rojizo en sus mejillas y cambio de posición para mirar a pikachu.

Misty no lo noto porque veía las estrellas mientras le hablaba al entrenador.

-Y sobre la obra…-Menciono Misty-¿De verdad lo hubieras echo?

-Pues claro… era para la obra…-Contesto Ash nervioso.

-Creí que era muy fea…-Comento la entrenadora.

-No eres nada fea… por eso siempre tienes a chicos como Rudy y ese otro…-Contesto el entrenador un tanto enojado.

-¿Ash?-Pregunto Misty sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir el entrenador.

-No me preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas-Contesto Ash-¿Por qué le dije eso?-Se cuestionó Ash.

-Tu mirada…tiene determinación, eres valiente como ningún otro y haces lo que sea por los pokemon por eso me…en… de ti….-Dijo Misty quedándose dormida.

Ash se sentó y miro a Misty, pero esta ya estaba dormida.

-¿Pero qué balbuceo al final?-Se preguntó el entrenador.

Al día siguiente luego de que Ash hiciera unos cambios en su equipo la pareja de entrenadores continúo su camino a Ciudad Carmín y al cabo de unos días en los que Ash intento sacarle a Misty lo que esa noche dijo por fin llegaron a Ciudad Carmín.

-Bien hora de obtener mi tercera batalla de gimnasio-Dijo Ash emocionado.

-Lt Surge la última vez te fue fácil-Comento la entrenadora alegre-Cuando descubriste su debilidad sin embargo creo que él ha cambiado un poco su estilo de lucha.

-Entonces voy a vencerlo de cualquier forma-Contesto el entrenador animado.

-No estoy tan segura si me escucho-Comento la entrenadora.

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu bajando la mirada.

Al entrar en el gimnasio Ash se encontró con las mismas expresiones intimidantes de la última vez y en el fondo de la habitación estaba Lt. Surge.

-¡Vine por una batalla!-Grito el entrenador sin importarle los demás.

-A ti te recuerdo… tú ya tienes la medalla de este gimnasio ¿o es que planeas volver a la liga Añil?-Pregunto Lt Surge.

-Exacto-Contesto el entrenador alegre.

-¡Tonto! Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces, por eso en la liga añil de este año solo abran entrenadores capacitados, pierdes tu tiempo-Contesto Lt. Surge.

-¡Veamos si eso es cierto!-Contesto el entrenador sin dejarse intimidar.

-Bien… un tres contra tres ¿te parece justo?

-Si

-¡Ve Torterra!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon tierra-hierva.

-Excelente decisión para desafiar un gimnasio eléctrico… ¡pero no será suficiente! Ve Magnezone-Dijo Lt Surge sacando al pokemon Imán.

-Demonios… también es tipo acero…-Pensó Ash al ver al pokemon-¡No importa Torterra usa treparroca!

-¡Tor! ¡Terra!-Dijo el pokemon mientras del suelo emergía una enorme montaña y a Torterra le salían unas alargadas garras con las que corría hacia el pokemon.

-Resiste y utiliza bomba Imán-Ordeno Lt. Surge.

-Magnezone-Dijo el pokemon mientras resista el ataque y efectuaba el suyo dañando a Torterra.

-Torterra suficiente regresa-Dijo Ash devolviéndolo al pokemon a su pokebola-Te necesitare luego…

-¿Te rindes?-Pregunto Lt. Surge.

-¡Ya quisieras!-Contesto Ash lanzando otra pokebola-¡Infernape yo te elijo y utiliza bomba de calor!

El pokemon primate apareció en el campo envolviéndose en llamas y alcanzando a Magnezone dañándolo gravemente.

-¡Magnezone fija el blanco!-Ordeno Lt. Surge.

Magnezone se concentró en Infernape.

-Infernape giro de fuego-Ordeno Ash.

El pokemon primate dejo atrapado a Magnezone en un torbellino de llamas.

-¡Electrocañon!-Ordeno Lt surge y un potente ataque eléctrico lanzo a Infernape contra una pared.

-¿Infernape estas bien?-Pregunto el entrenador, Infernape se puso de pie sonriente.

Ash le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ese Infernape también es muy impresionante-Comento Misty desde las gradas.

-Azuu…

-Je… ¡Electrocañon!-Volvió a ordenar Lt. Surge.

-¡Esquívalo y rueda de fuego!-Ordeno Ash, el pokemon primate salto evadiendo el ataque y cayó sobre Magnezone dañándolo, pero este se resistió, luego la quemadura de giro de fuego se activó acabando con Magnezone.

-¡Magnezone no puede continuar, Infernape gana!-Sentencio el árbitro.

-Je… muy bien echo mocoso-Comento Lt. Surge regresando a su pokemon e impresionando a los seguidores de Lt. Surge que había en el gimnasio-¡Ahora es turno de electivire!

-¡Infernape bomba de Calor!-Ordeno Ash.

Infernape efectuó el ataque, pero esto lo llevo a sus límites ya que bomba de calor también causa daño al usuario aun así fue gracias a esto que se activó la habilidad de Infernape "Mar de llamas"

-¡Infernape lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash y el pokemon lanzo un potente lanzallamas sobre Electivire.

-¡Protección y acaba con Rayo!-Ordeno Lt. Surge y esta combinación fue suficiente para detener al primate.

-Sí que se hizo fuerte…-Comento Ash regresando a Infernape a su pokebola-No te avergüences lo hiciste muy bien contra Magnezone y también dañaste a este-¡Torterra yo te elijo!

-Torterra usa Terremoto-Ordeno Ash y el ataque lastimo gravemente a Electivire-¡Ahora energibola

-¡Electivire Protección!-Ordeno Lt. Surge.

-¡Electivire!-Dijo el pokemon creando un escudo contra los ataques de Torterra.

-¡Ahora cola de Acero!

-¡Treparroca!

El ataque de Torterra se efectuó embistiendo a Electivire sin embargo este resistió lo suficiente para usar cola de acero y derribar al pokemon de hierva a la vez Electivire también fue debilitado.

-Ambos pokemon no puede continuar ambos pueden usar a su ultimo pokemon-Dijo el réferi de la batalla.

-A la carga pikachu-Dijo Ash mirando a su pokemon eléctrico.

-¡Pika!-Contesto este determinado.

-Tu turno Raichu-Dijo Lt. Surge a su pokemon.

-Pikachu/ Raichu usa rayo-Ordenaron ambos entrenadores a su respectivo pokemon los ataques impactaron en una explosión.

-¡Cola de acero Pikachu!-Ordeno Ash.

-Tú también Raichu!-Ordeno Lt. Surge.

Ambos chocaron pero ninguno se rendía.

-¡Pikachu tu puedes!-Grito Misty desde las gradas.

Ash sonrió y su mirada tuvo aún más determinación.

-¡Pikachu tacleada de voltios y cola de hierro!-Ordeno Ash.

Lt. Surge gruño su Raichu no conocía ese ataque.

-¡Recibe el ataque y luego usa puño dinámico!-Ordeno Lt. Surge

-¡Pikachu a un costado y cola de hierro otra vez!-Se defendió Ash.

Pikachu hizo gala de su agilidad efectuando la orden de su entrenador y logrando completar los dos ataques sin recibir daño alguno.

-¡Ataque rápido Raichu!-Ordeno Lt. Surge y Pikachu fue empujado por la gran velocidad de Raichu.

-¿Pikachu estas bien?-Pregunto Ash mientras la cola de pikachu comenzaba a brillar-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Pikaaaachu!-Dijo Pikachu mientras lanzaba una bola de electricidad contra Raichu.

-¡Hiperrayo!-Ordeno Lt. Surge.

-Ataque rápido-Ordeno Ash.

La electro bola de pikachu y el Hiperrayo de Raichu impactaron sin embargo Pikachu entro desde el humo de la explosión con ataque rápido derrotando a Raichu.

Raichu no puede continuar gana Pikachu la victoria es para el retador Ash Ketchum.

-¡Bien echo Pikachu estuviste grandioso!-Grito el entrenador bajando a abrazar a su pokemon.

-Esta batalla ha hecho mucho más que entretenerme Ash, si de algo no me cabe duda es que llegaras muy lejos en la liga Añil tienes mi aceptación para volver a participar.

-¡Qué bien!-Grito el entrenador contento.

-Felicidades Ash-Dijo Misty sonriéndole al entrenador.

-¡Ahora rumbo a ciudad Fucsia!-Grito el entrenador emocionado.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Ash… Sabrina… ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que sí, todo saldrá bien-Contesto el entrenador sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo…-Contesto algo insegura.

Cuando Ash y Misty salieron rápidamente fueron tomados por sorpresa por un hombre barbón.

-¡Tu batalla me ha de vuelto la juventud!-Grito el hombre viendo al entrenador.

-¿eh? Gracias…-Contesto Ash alagado.

-Oye… toma… Iba ir con mi esposa, pero ella tristemente falleció hace poco ustedes son jóvenes le darán mejor uso que yo-Dijo el hombre entregándole dos boletos a Ash.

-Son boletos para un crucero…-Dijo Ash revisando el boleto mientras el hombre se alejaba.

-Suena bien para mi… estaríamos cerca al mar será grandioso-Comento la pelirroja emocionada.

-Que no se diga más ¡Vamos al crucero!-Grito Ash corriendo al muelle.

-¡Ash espérame! Creí que pensarías en tu medalla…

-Vamos muy rápido, la medalla puede esperar un poco-Contesto el entrenador risueño.

-Azu…-Dijo Azurrill contenta.

-Ash no es nada predecible-Comento la entrenadora corriendo tras el chico.


	9. El viaje en el crucero

**Capítulo 8: El viaje en el crucero.**

La pelirroja miraba al mar desde la baranda del crucero emocionada al ver a los pokemon acuáticos que saltaban de vez en cuando del mar y a los Pelippers que volaban sobre el mismo.

-Esto es maravilloso-Comento la entrenadora soñadora-y en la noche ha de ser un ambiente muy romántico ¿no lo crees Ash?-La pregunta de la pelirroja no obtuvo ninguna respuesta así que esta se dio la vuelta-¿Ash?

El entrenador caminaba por todo el barco preguntándole a cada persona que traía un pokemon si quería una batalla contra él.

-El mismo de siempre…-Comento la entrenadora deprimida.

-Oye Misty vamos a comer algo-Sugirió el entrenador acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Claro… está bien-Contesto recuperándose de su anterior estado de humor.

Ash como siempre se atragantaba con toda la comida que tenía en frente y los pokemon comían alegres bajo la mesa.

-Ash Ketchum, modérate estamos en un barco lleno de personas-Le dijo la entrenadora en tono autoritario al aludido y un tanto avergonzada porque muchas personas los veían.

-Lo siento-Contesto Ash tragando toda la comida que tenía en la boca-Pero sabes tenía mucha hambre.

-Tu solo piensas en comida y en pokemon…-Menciono la entrenadora en un tono bastante afligido.

-Pues casi…-Contesto el entrenador esta vez viendo a la entrenadora.

-¿eh?-pregunto la entrenadora interesada por lo que fuera a decir el entrenador.

Azurrill sabía de los sentimientos de su entrenadora por lo que le propuso a Pikachu para ir a pasear este se negó en su idioma, pero Azurrill de todas maneras se fue y Pikachu fue tras ella para cuidarla.

-También pienso en mis amigos y en las personas que me apoyaron-Agrego el entrenador-Así como ellos me apoyaron yo también quiero que cumplan sus sueños, pero no me cabe duda que tu serás la mejor entrenadora de pokemon acuáticos de la historia-Agrego Ash levantando el dedo pulgar a la pelirroja.

-Ash siempre ha sido así-Pensó la entrenadora con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Pikachu y Azurrill corrían por el barco hasta que fueron tomados por un par de marineros del barco acompañados de uno aún más pequeño.

-Bueno, bueno tal parece que hay dos pokemon perdidos-Comento el hombre.

-Sí, bueno tranquilos pequeños los llevaremos al cuarto de espera hasta que sus entrenadores los busquen-Comento la mujer.

-Así es…-Dijo el último de vos chillona.

Pikachu sabía que no podía ser agresivo en un lugar con clase y menos con encargados asi que se dejó llevar al igual que Azurrill.

Ash y Misty seguían conversando animadamente hasta que se percataron que ambos pokemon ya no estaban.

-Oh…oh… ¿Dónde está Pikachu?-Pregunto el entrenador.

-Y Azurrill…

Mientras tanto ahora Pikachu se encontraba dentro de una capsula de vidrio que absorbía la electricidad y Azurrill atado.

-¡Pika! ¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu en tono amenazante.

-No podrías hacer nada aunque quisieras Pikachu-Contesto el Meowth parlante aun disfrazado de marino.

Los tres marinos y los dos pokemon ahora se encontraban en una lancha huyendo del crucero, Misty los vio escapar desde la baranda del barco.

-No se atrevan a creer que escaparan… ¿Quiénes se creen que son?

-¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo?-pregunto una vos femenina deteniendo el bote.

-¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!-afirmo la vos masculina.

-¡en el viento!

-¡en los luceros!

-¡escuchen atentos!

-¡causando miedo porque soy la reina!

-¡Trayendo caos donde la paz reina!

-¡una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce!

-empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo

-¡Jessie!-Dijo sacándose el traje de marinero y revelando su uniforme del equipo Rocket.

-¡James!-Dijo al igual que la pelirroja quitándose también el disfraz de marinero,

-¡y el guapo Meowth!-agrego el pokemon del grupo

-¡pondremos a los bobos a que se echen un coyotil!-tomo la vos Jessie

-y el equipo rocket…-tomo la vos James

-se pondrá a robar-dijeron la pareja y el pokemon

-¡Wooooooobbuffet!-dijo el pokemon de Jessie.

-¡Mime! ¡Mime!-dijo el pokemon de James.

-Grr… otra vez ustedes-Dijo el entrenador enojado.

-Y su lema sigue siendo muy bobo-Comento la entrenadora.

-¡Silencio acá los bobos son ustedes!-Grito Jessie sintiéndose ofendida.

-Da igual adiosito-Dijeron escapando en el bote.

-Son unos tontos ¡Pidgeot sal!-Ordeno el entrenador lanzando su pokebola.

-y tú también Politoed-Ordeno la entrenadora también lanzando su pokebola.

-Pidgeot picotazo en el bote y trae a Azurrill-Ordeno el entrenador

-Politoed trae a Pikachu-Ordeno la entrenadora.

Pidgeot una vez más efectuó a gran velocidad la orden de su entrenador derribando al bote y tomando a Azurrill.

Politoed aprovecho esto para salvar a Pikachu y llevarlo hacia el bote. Cuando Pikachu y Azurrill ya se encontraban en brazos de sus entrenadores el equipo Rocket salió del agua en un enorme submarino.

-Supongo que pasaremos al plan B-Comento James.

-Si no queda de otra-Dijo Jessie tomando una pokebola-Yanmega yo te elijo.

-Ve Carnivine en Pidgeot-Dijo James sacando a su pokemon planta-usa látigo cepa-Ordeno James.

-Yanmega explosión Sónica contra Politoed-Ordeno Jessie.

Misty y Ash se sonrieron mutuamente y se prepararon para la batalla.

-Pidgeot Huracán-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty.

Ambos ataques devolvieron a los pokemon a sus entrenadores demostrando ser más poderosos que los ataques del equipo Rocket.

-¡Usa Huracán otra vez!-Ordeno Ash y la segunda tormenta mando al equipo Rocket a bolar con todo y su tremendo armatoste.

-¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!-Gritaron al unísono mientras volaban por el cielo.

Ash y Misty se sonrieron mutuamente, luego sacaron a Pikachu de su capsula y desataron a Azurrill.

-Pika pi-Dijo Pikachu subiendo al hombro de su entrenador.

-Me alegra que estés bien amigo-Contesto Ash acariciando a su pokemon.

-¡Azu! ¡Azurrill!-Dijo Azurrill contenta.

-Azurrill-Dijo alegre la entrenadora abrazando al pokemon bebe.

Más tarde los dos entrenadores junto a sus pokemon decidieron descansar en la alberca.

-Pero esos no son Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower-Comento un muchacho que se encontraba en un grupo de jóvenes, todos parecían entrenadores.

-Él estuvo entre los 4 mejores en Sinnoh, tiene un equipo muy fuerte y es ingenioso de echo fue el único que ha visto debilitado a un pokemon de Takuto a excepción de los de alto mando-Comento otro entrenador.

-Y ella es una poderosa entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua, la medalla de su gimnasio es casi imposible de conseguir para un novato-Comento una chica del grupo.

-¿Entonces estarán saliendo juntos?-murmuro otro chico al verlos conversar animadamente en la piscina.

-¡no molestes que envidia!-Grito uno de los chicos gruñendo.

-A mí más envidia me da ella, ese muchacho se ve algo infantil, pero es lindo-Comento la chica volteando a ver a Ash jugar con Floatzel en el agua mientras Misty reía al ver como este usaba chorro de agua en su entrenador.

Ash se sentó junto a Misty al borde de la alberca.

-Oye Ash ¿crees que este bien tener a los pokemon afuera? El equipo Rocket podría…

-No te preocupes por eso-Interrumpió el entrenador-Los mandamos a volar muy lejos no creo que vuelvan a molestarnos-Comento el entrenador para luego ponerse de pie-Ya regreso.

-¿Vamos a preguntarle?-Propuso la chica al grupo.

Los entrenadores se le acercaron a Misty de pronto tomándola por sorpresa mientras trataba de enseñarle a Psyduck a nadar.

-O vamos Psyduck no es tan difícil-Comento la entrenadora.

-¿Psy?-Contesto Psyduck poniendo la cabeza de costado.

-Oye disculpa… ¿Por casualidad eres Misty la líder de gimnasio?-pregunto uno de los entrenadores.

-Si… bueno actualmente estoy viajando de nuevo así que mi hermana es la líder de gimnasio-Contesto Misty.

-Oye ¿Por casualidad él es tu novio?-Pregunto la chica.

-¿El? ¿Te refieres a Ash?-Pregunto la entrenadora.

-¡Sí!-Dijo el grupo al unísono.

La entrenadora pensó responder que no, pero luego se percató que eran un grupo de extraños preguntando sobre su vida privada.

-No tengo porque responder-Contesto la entrenadora.

-Entonces si son pareja…-Comento un entrenador.

-No, solo grandes amigos…-Comento la entrenadora resignada.

-Entonces perfecto, voy a pedirle una cita-Comento la chica del grupo.

Misty sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Misty te traje un helado-Dijo Ash trayendo dos helados con Pikachu en el hombro.

-Pikachu pi-Dijo Pikachu a la pelirroja.

-Claro Ash gracias-Dijo Misty tomándolo del ante brazo-Ven vamos a nadar-Pidió Misty mirando de reojo a la chica del grupo-No te le acercaras mientras yo esté aquí-Pensó la entrenadora mirando amenazante a la chica.

El grupo de entrenadores se los quedo mirando sorprendidos.

-Pareja o no… entre esos dos posiblemente haya algo-Dijo uno de ellos decepcionado mientras se alejaban, pero la chica no dejo de mirar a Misty.

-Con que así quieres jugar eh cabello de zanahoria…-Pensó la chica mientras se alejaba.

Esa noche la pareja de entrenadores dejo a sus pokemon durmiendo en la habitación y salieron a ver el cielo.

-Oye Ash… ¿A dónde lleva el crucero?-Pregunto Misty.

-A Porta Vista tomaremos un descanso antes de que yo tengo mi cuarta batalla… Oye Misty ¿Qué planeas ahora?-Pregunto el entrenador.

-Si quiero ser reconocida como una de las mejores tengo que mejorar aún más ver más regiones enfrentar entrenadores fuertes y demostrar la superioridad de los pokemon acuáticos-Contesto la entrenadora soñadora.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo serás muy fuerte Misty, la mejor entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua-Contesto Ash alegre.

En ese momento una chica cayó al suelo y grito de dolor.

-Ay me duele la pierna-Dijo la chica tratando de pararse-Ash y Misty la oyeron así que Ash se acercó a ayudarla a levantarse.

-Oye ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Ash.

-Por supuesto que está bien-Dijo la entrenadora sabiendo que era una actuación.

-No, creo que pise mal… suelo ser algo torpe perdón-Contesto la chica mirando al entrenador dulcemente.

-Bueno te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación, vamos Misty-Dijo el entrenador ayudando a la chica a pararse.

-gracias-contesto la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua a Misty.

Misty gruño levemente, por poco se deja llevar y decide dejarlos ir solos, pero luego pensó que eso podría ser aun peor así que los acompaño.

-Oye eres Ash Ketchum ¿Verdad?-Pregunto la entrenadora apoyándose en el brazo del chico.

-Si…-Contesto el entrenador.

-Estuviste increíble en la liga Johto y también en Hoenn en especial en Sinnoh-Comento la entrenadora y Misty le dirigió una mirada asesina sabía que alagar al entrenador lo volvía aún más torpe.

-Oye… ¿eres entrenadora?-Pregunto Misty a la chica.

-Claro que si muy buena-Comento la entrenadora-Estoy segura que a chicos como Ash le llaman la atención entrenadoras fuertes.

-Oye ya caminas bastante bien-Comento Ash al notar que la chica caminaba sin quejarse.

-Eh… si… creo que me siento mejor-Contesto la chica-Me distraje.

-Bien entonces tenemos que irnos…-Contesto Ash.

-¡Espera!-Grito la chica-Quiero desafiar a Misty a una batalla, dicen que es buena-Propuso la entrenadora.

-Acepto-Contesto Misty sonriendo.

Ash miro confundidas a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Se preguntó el entrenador.

Antes de darse cuenta ya era réferi de una batalla.

-Esta será una batalla de uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo ¿listas?-Pregunto Ash aun sin entender como el que busco una batalla como loco acabo siendo réferi en una batalla entre ambas chicas.

-Ash no lo entiende él no es el réferi es el premio-Pensó la chica sacando una pokebola-¡Ve Pachirisu!

-¡ve Star…!-Misty no acabo de hablar pues Psyduck ya había salido de su pokebola-¿Psyduck? ¡No tu no! ¡Ahora no!-Grito Misty enojada.

-¿Psy?-Pregunto Psyduck moviendo la cabeza.

-Estoy perdida-Dijo Misty arrodillándose.

-¡Comiencen!-Dijo Ash como réferi.

-¡Pachirisu usa Chispa!-Ordeno la entrenadora y Psyduck recibió el ataque eléctrico.

-¡Psy!-Grito Psyduck ante la corriente, luego comenzó a correr por todo el campo de batalla.

-Psyduck usa chorro de agua-Ordeno Misty, pero Psyduck no paraba de correr.

-Que patético ¡Creí que eras tan buena como tu reputación!-Grito la entrenadora y ese comentario enojo un poco a Ash-¡Pachirisu usa chispa una vez más!

El ataque no dio en Psyduck que no dejaba de correr por el campo de batalla.

-grr… Hiper colmillo-Ordeno esta vez la entrenadora.

El ataque cayó en la cabeza de Psyduck y Misty sonrió al igual que Ash.

-¡Psyduck usa confusión!-Ordeno Misty al ver que los ojos de Psyduck brillaban.

Psyduck mando a Pachirisu contra una pared.

-¡Una vez más!-Repitió Misty alegre.

El ataque Psíquico fue muy efectivo debilitando a Pachirisu.

-Pachirisu no puede continuar el ganador es Psyduck y la victoria es de Misty-Dijo Ash alegre.

-No puede ser que me haya vencido un pokemon tan bobo-Dijo la chica arrodillándose.

-Estuviste muy bien Psyduck gracias-Dijo la entrenadora sonriéndole al pokemon y regresándolo a su pokebola.

-Muy bien echo Misty-Dijo Ash sonriéndole a la entrenadora.

-¡Esto es injusto! Una entrenadora como tu es solo reconocía por ser bonita no por su propia habilidad-Grito la chica señalando a Misty.

-¡Ella es muy hábil!-Grito Ash mirando a la chica-Y te sugiero que tu comiences a trabajar en tu habilidad para que al menos te reconozcan por eso.

Misty miro impresionada a Ash y la chica se retiró regresando a Pachirisu a su pokebola.

-Como sea…-Dijo la chica deprimida saliendo del campo.

-Ash…-Dijo Misty impresionada.

-¿Crees que fui algo duro?-Pregunto Ash preocupado.

-No… está bien… gracias por defenderme-Contesto Misty aun impresionada por la actitud del entrenador.

-No hay problema… digo… para que son los amigos… je je-Dijo Ash rascándose la nuca.

A la mañana siguiente Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Azurrill bajaban del barco en el muelle de Porta Vista.

-La playa se ve muy bien-Dijo Misty sonriente.

-Si…-Dijo Ash contento.

-Se ve muy bien Sparkie-Comento un chico detrás de Ash.

Ash volteo y miro al muchacho.

-Ritchie eres tú-Dijo Ash sorprendido.

-¡Ash que haces aquí!-Contesto sorprendido.


	10. Si tuviera que casarme con alguien

**Capítulo 9: Si tuviera que casarme con alguien.**

Ahora Ash, Misty y Ritchie se encontraban sentados comiendo en un restaurante en la playa mientras los pokemon comían aun costado en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti Ritchie?-Pregunto Ash.

-Entrenar y descubrir nuevos misterios sobre el mundo pokemon al lado de Sparkie pero esta vez voy a entrar a la liga Añil de nuevo y vencer en ella.

-¡Eso es genial! Pero tendrás que vencerme-Contesto el entrenador alegre.

-Eso planeo-Contesto Ritchie con una sonrisa.

Obviamente los entrenadores aun después de estos años se llevaban bien.

-¿y por cierto ustedes ya son pareja?-Pregunto Ritchie notando que los dos entrenadores viajaban solos.

-No, no se trata de eso-Dijo Misty sonrojada y Ash se apeno.

-Entiendo, entiendo tranquilos je je-Contesto Ritchie al ver sus reacciones-Como sea Ash ¿te animas a una batalla?

-Siempre-Contesto el entrenador.

-No te puedes tomar un momento para descansar en la playa-Contesto la entrenadora bajando la mirada, pero los entrenadores ya habían salido a la playa a tener su batalla.

-Misty…-Dijo Ash como si fuera a pedir un favor.

-Sí, si yo seré réferi-Contesto la entrenadora deprimida.

-¡Charizard yo te elijo!-Grito Ash sacando al pokemon fuego volador.

-¡Zippo ve!-Dijo Ritchie sacando a un poderoso Charizard.

-Parece que ahora es un Charizard.

Charizard reconoció rápidamente a Ritchie y le sonrió a Ash.

-¡Bien Charizard vamos!-Dijo Ash alegre.

-Charizard debe sentirse contento de poder compensar lo que sucedió durante la primera liga Añil-Pensó Misty al ver a Charizard y recordando el desastre.

-¡Charizard lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash.

-Tú también Zippo-Ordeno Ritchie.

-Char-Dijeron ambos pokemon usando usas lanzallamas, los ataques impactaron, pero el Charizard de Ash resulto tener el lanzallamas más fuerte.

-Increíble…-Dijo Ritchie anonadado.

-¡Cola Dragón!-Ordeno Ash y Charizard cumplió la orden empujando a Zippo.

-¡Aun no acabamos Zippo Llamarada!-Ordeno Ritchie.

-¡Esquívalo y usa movimiento sísmico!-Ordeno Ash y Charizard se hizo a un lado para esquivar el lanzallamas luego tomo a Zippo y alzo vuelo para luego lanzarlo al suelo.

-¡Lanzallamas al suelo!-Ordeno Ritchie recordando que vio la batalla en la que descalificaron a Ash en Johto.

-¡Charizard no te alejes Cola Dragón otra vez!-Ordeno Ash.

Charizard uso el ataque de nuevo y el pokemon de Ritchie acabo muy cansado, pero un aura roja se hizo presente en este.

-Mar de llamas-Dijo Ash preocupado.

-¡Ahora Zippo! ¡Llamarada!-Ordeno Ritchie.

-¡Sofoco!-Ordeno Ash.

Ambos ataques eran bastante fuertes por lo que ninguno cedía. Al final ambos ataques se consumieron en el aire sin dañar a nadie.

-Sofoco baja el ataque de tu pokemon… ahora Zippo Movimiento Sísmico-Zippo tomo a Charizard y se preparó para acabar lanzándolo.

-¡Cola Dragón!-Ordeno Ash y Charizard efectuó el ataque antes de que Zippo acabara su movimiento ganando la batalla.

-Supongo que tu Charizard es realmente muy fuerte Ash…-Dijo Ritchie devolviendo a su pokemon.

-Gracias amigo-Dijo Ash señalando a Charizard con su pokebola.

Charizard levanto una garra en señal de estar de acuerdo con su entrenador mientras era absorbido por la pokebola.

-Bueno Zippo no puede continuar y Ash gana-Dijo Misty alegre.

-¿oigan a donde ira luego?

-a Ciudad Azulona por mi cuarta batalla-Contesto Ash.

-Vaya vas muy bien Ash-Contesto Ritchie impresionado yo también me dirijo haya, pero primero quería asistir al festival del pico de la doncella ¿se animan a ir?

-Eso me gustaría-Dijo Misty alegre.

Ash recordó que esa vez pensó que Misty era muy bonita cuando la vio con un kimono puesto.

-Si, por supuesto que iremos…-Dijo el entrenador un poco colorado por ese recuerdo.

-¿Pika pi?-Dijo Pikachu empujando la cabeza de su entrenador.

-Estoy bien Pikachu-Contesto Ash.

-¿Seguro? A mí me parece que te dio fiebre o será insolación-Misty puso su mano en la frente de Ash y luego puso su frente sobre la de Ash-No… ¿Qué raro?

Luego ambos entrenadores se percataron de la cercanía que tenían y cada uno retrocedió un paso.

-Entonces… je je ¿seguros que no son nada?-Pregunto Ritchie un tanto apenado por ver la escena.

-¡Claro que no!-Gritaron ambos entrenadores avergonzados.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-Contesto Ritchie tratado de relajar el ambiente-Estamos en la playa vamos a nadar o a surfear-Propuso Ritchie.

-Por mi está bien-Contesto el entrenador.

Tanto Ritchie como Ash surfeaban las olas cada uno con su respectivo Pikachu en su tabla, mientras Misty tomaba sol en la playa y Azurrill saltaba contenta viendo a Ash y a Ritchie hacer ese tipo de cosas junto a sus pokemon.

Misty se limitó a subir un poco los lentes de sol para echar una ojeada y luego volvió a ponérselos y recostarse.

-¡Eres tú!-Grito una pequeña niña acercándose a la entrenadora.

-Si la líder de gimna…-Contesto Misty acostumbrada a la rutina de ser reconocida.

-¡Eres mi casi cuñada!-Grito la niña.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Misty sentándose para reconocer a la niña-¿Mahri?

-¡Así es! ¿Y tú eres Misty, no? Te recuerdo bastante, sabes mi hermano aun habla mucho de ti-Contesto la niña.

-Con que aquí estabas Mahri, te dije que no deberías molestar a las personas-Dijo el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta que Misty era la persona a la que su hermana estaba "molestando"-Lo siento señor… ¿Misty?-Dijo Rudy impresionado-¿Viniste sola?

-No, en realidad vine con…-Explico la entrenadora.

-Hey Misty deberías intentarlo-Dijo Ash clavando su tabla frente a Misty para luego reconocer a Rudy, ambos entrenadores se miraron mal mutuamente por un momento.

-La hermana Misty es muy popular entre los chicos ¿verdad?-Dijo Mahri apegándose a Misty, Misty solo sonrió.

-Veo que has crecido un poco Ash-Comento Rudy-¿Y ustedes son novios?

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Misty sonrojada.

-No solo amigos-Contesto el entrenador y Rudy frunció un poco el ceño.

-Este tonto aun no entiende…-Pensó Rudy-Bien me alegra supongo que ahora puedes acompañarme Misty alquile una hermosa casa con vista al mar-Dijo Rudy jalando a Misty acompañada por Mahri.

-¡Ese chico!-Dijo Ash mordiendo una toalla.

-Pikachu…-Dijo Pikachu dándole palmaditas a su entrenador.

En ese momento Ritchie se acercó a la marea.

-Oye Ash ¿Y Misty?

-No lo sé-Contesto el entrenador enojado retirándose con los brazos separados y los puños cerrados.

-¿Algo malo paso aquí, verdad?-Dijo Ritchie a lo que el Pikachu de Ash contesto con un suspiro.

Mientras tanto en casa de Rudy.

-Vaya tu casa es hermosa-Comento Misty viendo todo.

-Así es, mi hermano y yo vacacionamos aquí-Contesto Mahri.

-Me la pasare en Kanto, en verdad me gustaría ver la liga Añil de este año, dicen que solo se presentaran entrenadores destacados-Comento Rudy.

-Ash planea participar-Comento Misty.

-Entonces debe haber mejorado mucho-Contesto Rudy sonriendo-A ella aun le gusta Ash-Pensó Rudy-y el tonto no se queda atrás.

Mientras tanto Ritchie y Ash caminaban junto a sus Pikachus frentes a todas las frente al mar.

-Ash ¿Por qué miras todas las casas?-Pregunto Ritchie.

-Ah bueno… es que… siempre quise tener una casa para vacacionar-Contesto Ash rascándose la nuca.

-Entiendo… ¿Me quieres decir que te sucede con Misty?-Pregunto Ritchie.

-No… nada… solo… no me parece que nos deje atrás por irse con el tal Rudy-Contesto el entrenador.

-Aja…-Contesto Ritchie con una sonrisa astuta al igual que Pikachu y Sparky.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito el aludido al notar las miradas.

-¿Cuándo aceptaras que te gusta?

-No me puede gustar Misty, es mi mejor amiga además… ¡A quien le gusta una persona! ¿Quién tiene tiempo para esas cosas? Debo ser un maestro…

-Pokemon. Lo sé, pero piénsalo Ash ¿realmente no te gusta un poco Misty?-Pregunto Ritchie-Mira soy un chico y al igual que tu no me gusta hablar de estas cosas, pero la situación entre ustedes ya está en condiciones de cambiar.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices-Contesto Ash.

-¡Quiere decir que ambos se gustan!-Grito Ritchie-Además si no te apuras por más que ella sienta algo por ti, alguien podría ganarte.

-Misty… ¿me gusta? Y ¿yo le gusto?

-Ash ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando seas mayor?-Pregunto Ritchie.

-Ser el mejor entrenador pokemon.

-¿no te casaras?

-Supongo que si…-Contesto el entrenador como si jamás lo hubiera pensado.

Ritchie suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Como sea… deberíamos ir al centro pokemon a esperarla-Contesto Ritchie notando que ya se hacía tarde.

-Si…-Contesto el entrenador pensativo.

Más tarde Ash se encontraba sentado viendo la playa.

-Estoy confundido-Dijo el entrenador de pronto.

-¿Por qué tan confundido?-Pregunto una chica detrás de Ash.

-Ritchie me dejo confundido con lo que dijo sobre Misty y de mí.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?-Pregunto la entrenadora y Ash se exalto.

-¡Misty!-Grito Ash al darse cuenta y la entrenadora miro a Ash con curiosidad, luego se sentó a su costado.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Misty.

-Solo que tú y yo nos llevamos muy bien…

-¿Y eso te confunde?

-Bueno dijo más cosas, pero es complicado, me pregunto qué quería hacer cuando sea grande, le dije que ser un maestro pokemon y entonces me pregunto si no quería casarme.

-No sabía que Ritchie era rarito-Contesto Misty

-No, no con el-Explico el entrenador haciendo señas con las manos-Si no con alguna chica…

-¿Tienes alguna candidata en mente?-Pregunto la entrenadora.

-Pues…

-¡Hermana!-Grito Mahri llegando junto a Rudy-¡Vamos! Prometiste acompañarme a caminar por la ciudad.

Misty miro a Ash con una expresión triste hubiera preferido quedarse.

-Lo siento Ash hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión-Dijo la entrenadora poniéndose de pie.

-Si…-Contesto el entrenador sonriendo con una mirada comprensiva-Esto es peor que el dos a seis contra Takuto-Comento el entrenador bajando la mirada.

Rudy, Misty y Mahri caminaban por la ciudad viendo alegremente las tiendas.

-Oye Misty… ¿Cómo te va con Ash?-Pregunto Rudy-¿Han progresado?

Mahri miro a su hermano preocupada.

-¡Hermano de que hablas! ¡Misty se casara contigo y será mi hermana!

-Ya basta Mahri, Misty ya tiene a alguien-Contesto Rudy sonriéndole a su hermana.

-El… últimamente… creo que se está dando cuenta-Contesto la entrenadora para luego darse cuenta que Azurrill se quedaba dormida en sus brazos-Creo que mejor será que yo también ya regrese Azurrill debe descansar.

-De acuerdo, por cierto los veré mañana antes de que se vayan, hay algo que debo hacer-Contesto Rudy, la entrenadora lo miro confundida, pero continuo alejándose.

Al día siguiente el grupo se preparaba para continuar su viaje. Ash miraba a Misty con curiosidad de vez en cuando, cuando esta lo notaba el entrenador volteaba de alguna manera la situación era compleja.

-Un ramo de flores para una bella entrenadora-Dijo Rudy tomando por sorpresa al grupo en especial a la pelirroja.

Ash miro a Rudy y este le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Has mejorado Ash? Espero que sí porque mis pokemon ahora son mucho más fuertes.

-¿Acaso quieres probarme?-Contesto el entrenador.

-Exactamente. Tengo una apuesta con tu hermosa compañera.

-¿Apues…?-Iba a preguntar la pelirroja, pero el pelirrojo le guiño el ojo indicándole que siguiera el juego.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-Pregunto el entrenador molesto.

-Le propuse que se quede en Isla Trovita una temporada, después de todo ambos sabemos que le encanta el mar, sin embargo ella quiere viajar contigo… entonces propuse una apuesta ya que tiene tanta fe en ti, si yo gano una batalla pokemon entre nosotros dos ella vendrá a Isla Trovita si tu ganas se queda.

Ash y Ritchie al igual que ambos Pikachus se sorprendieron por la apuesta, pero la más impresionada era Misty.

-Si no quiere ir… ¿Para qué perder el tiempo?-Contesto el entrenador.

-Uhh… Sabía que no tenías confianza en tus habilidades. Da igual la apuesta es con ella así que prepárate para la batalla-Contesto Rudy.

-Grr… ¡De todas maneras no vas a vencerme! ¡Ve Pikachu!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Electivire encárgate!-Dijo Rudy sacando a su pokemon.

-Sigues enfrentando con pokemon del mismo tipo-Menciono Ash-¡Pikachu mostrémosles lo fuertes que somos!

-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Rudy.

-¡Esquívalo y Cola de Acero!

-Tú también Electivire-Ordeno Rudy.

-Electivire será difícil…los ataques eléctricos solo lo harán más rápido…-Pensó el entrenador recordando el Electivire de Paul.

Ambas cola de Acero chocando sin daño alguno.

-Puño de Hielo-Ordeno Rudy.

Pikachu salta y Cola de Acero.

Pikachu salto sobre Electivire evitando el ataque y completo el ataque de cola de Acero, sin embargo Electivire aun parecía estar en buenas condiciones.

-Parece que estas enterado de la habilidad de Electivire, de cualquier manera eso te limita bastantes ataques-Comento Rudy.

Ash gruño.

-¡Aun así te venceré!-Grito el entrenador.

-Electivire Rayo-Ordeno de nuevo y Pikachu se vio incapaz de esquivar el ataque-¡Ahora puño de hielo!

El ataque dio en Pikachu y este retrocedió.

-¡Pikachu!-Grito Ash preocupado.

-oh no… ¡Ash!-Grito Misty y Rudy se percató de esto.

-Nada ha cambiado tal como lo supuse-Pensó el pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos Ash has salido de peores antes!-Grito Misty.

-Je… no me lo tienes que repetir ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás listo?-Pregunto Ash.

-¡Pika!-Pikachu se puso de pie con determinación y Misty sonrió.

-¡Veamos que tienes Ash! ¡Puño de hielo!

Electivire no reacciono pues se encontraba paralizado gracias a la habilidad de Pikachu "Electricidad estática"

-¡Pikachu ataque rápido y Cola de hierro!-La combinación de Pikachu hizo retroceder de nuevo a Electivire.

-¡Electivire solo usa rayo!-Insistió el entrenador, el ataque fue hacia Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu contraataca con rayo, luego otra vez ataque rápido con Cola de Acero!

Ambos ataques de Rayo impactaron disipándose en el ambiente, pero la cola de acero de Pikachu le dio fin a la batalla.

-Estuviste muy bien Electivire-Comento Rudy regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-Bien hecho Ash.

Ash sonrió y miro a Misty.

-Ahora podrás quedarte-Dijo el entrenador alegre.

-Ash lo de la apuesta era una mentira… quería ver cuanta determinación ponías en la batalla teniendo en mente que eso está en juego, no lo olvides Ash, no olvides lo que sentiste cuando pensaste que ella se iría y usa ese sentimiento para sacarte de dudas.

Ash miro a Rudy confundido y un tanto molesto por la mentira.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Contesto el entrenador.

Ash, Misty, Azurrill, Pikachu, Ritchie y Sparky se encontraban saliendo de Porta Vista rumbo a su siguiente aventura.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una mentira?-Pregunto el entrenador a la pelirroja.

-Porque… yo también quería verlo Ash-Contesto la entrenadora.

Ash la miro y luego le sonrió.

-No dejare que te vayas, nunca te he pagado esa bicicleta-Contesto el entrenador.

-Yo solo espero que algún día lo hagas-Contesto la pelirroja.

-Si tuviera que casarme con alguien… Seria ella-Pensó el entrenador mientras continuaba rumbo a su próxima aventura.


	11. El desafió de Misty

**Capítulo 10: El desafío de Misty**

Los tres entrenadores y pokemon llegaron a un pueblo donde se preparaba todo para una especie de festival.

-El festival del pico de la doncella-Dijo Ash alegre recordando lo divertida que fue aquella fiesta.

-Espero que aún no hayan problemas de fantasmas-Comento la entrenadora.

-¿Fantasmas?-Pregunto Ritchie.

-Es una larga historia-Contestaron ambos.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-Dijo cierto doctor pokemon abrazando a Ash y a Misty.

-¡Brock!-Dijeron ambos entrenadores emocionados.

Los cuatro entrenadores se tomaron el tiempo de ir a conversar al centro pokemon.

-Así que te estas tomando unas vacaciones-Concluyo Ash.

-Exactamente sabía que vendrían aquí así que decidí que los alcanzaría-Contesto el Doctor Pokemon.

Ash y Misty estaban contentos de ver al mayor del grupo de nuevo.

-Ahora si me disculpan…-Dijo Brock poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose ante la enfermera Joy-¡Oh enfermera Joy! En este festival no me cabe duda de que tú serás mi doncella.

-Tranquilo Romeo acabas de llegar-Dijo Misty tomándolo de la oreja.

-Esto es muy injusto-Dijo Brock mientras era jalado por la pelirroja y Azurrill reía.

Ritchie y Ash solo sonrieron ante la escena.

-Así que aquí estaban-Comento una vos bastante seria.

-¡Hola Misty!-Grito una vos más alegre.

-Son Paul y Sakura-Dijo Ash sorprendido-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ella me dio un consejo para ganar mi cuarto símbolo de frontera… Así que le dije que vendríamos a esta fiesta como compensación por la ayuda-Contesto Paul en un tono serio cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección en realidad le apenaba confesar que había hecho algo por la chica.

**-**Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Paul-Contesto la chica sonriéndole al peli morado.

-Co-como sea-Contesto el entrenador un tanto apenado.

-Wow… El amor está en el aire durante este festival ¿no?-Comento Ritchie y se ganó malas miradas de parte de Misty y de Paul, Sakura se avergonzó y Ash simplemente no entendió la indirecta, se sabe lo distraído que puede ser el entrenador.

-Si está en el aire para todos excepto para mí-Comento Brock en un rincón.

-Pero si nuestra hermana feíta y su novio también están aquí-Comento Lily entrando junto a las demás hermanas de Misty y tambien con Tracey.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Misty sorprendida.

-Nos harán una sesión de fotos con kimonos, ya que estas aquí deberías participar-Comento Violet.

-Creo que paso-Contesto la entrenadora.

-No abra un no como respuesta-Dijeron las hermanas de Misty tomando a la entrenadora.

-¡Esperen quien cuida el gimnasio!-Grito la chica mientras era secuestrada.

-Está cerrado temporalmente, tus pokemon están con el Prof. Oak-Contesto Daisy.

Tracey se quedó ahí con el resto del grupo.

-Creo que yo también quiero ir-Dijo Sakura corriendo tras Misty y sus hermanas Paul suspiro.

-¿Y cuánto has avanzado Ash?-Pregunto Paul.

-Ya he tenido tres batallas y muy pronto tendré la cuarta.

-Iré tras otro cerebro de frontera, luego iré por la cuarta medalla, pero más te vale ganar.

-¿También eres un entrenador pokemon?-Pregunto Ritchie.

-Si ¿tu?-Contesto Paul.

-En efecto.

-¿Una batalla?

-Por supuesto.

-Carácter diferente…-Comento Brock.

-Misma determinación-Concluyo Tracey.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero una batalla!-Dijo el entrenador.

-Oh no tu no-Dijo Brock tomando a Ash.

-Tú estarás algo ocupado-Agrego Tracey también tomando a Ash.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen?

-Es un secreto así que calladito-Contesto Brock.

Pikachu no entendió nada así que solo siguió a su entrenador.

Mientras tanto dos personas y un pokemon se aproximaban al pico de la doncella.

-Vaya otra vez este lugar…-Dijo James recordando eventos pasados.

-Más te vale que esta vez no tontees-Contesto Jessie enojada.

En ese momento Meowth llamo la atención de la pareja.

-¡Miren haya!-Grito Meowth dijo señalando a una mujer muy hermosa.

-Es ella-Dijo James horrorizado.

-Tranquilos, ahora sabemos que se trata de un Gastly y muy fuerte ¡Podemos capturarlo!-Propuso Meowth.

-Y luego el jefe estaría más que satisfecho-Comento James.

-Hagámoslo-Dijo Jessie para luego ir tras la chica junto a los demás.

Mientras tanto.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Ash a Tracey y Brock que no paraban de ver que yukata le quedaba mejor al entrenador.

-Sucede que hoy será una noche muy especial para ti mi querido Ash-Contesto Brock alegre

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Vendrá alguien de la Elite?-Pregunto el entrenador.

-No Ash aún mejor tendrás una cita con una chica muy guapa no me agradezcas-Contesto Brock.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cita? ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto el entrenador.

-Ahí… deja que te explique Ash-Contesto Tracey.

Mientras tanto las cuatro hermanas y Sakura tenían una sesión de fotos con kimonos

-Oye Misty ese te queda muy bien deberías usarlo en la fiesta de esta noche-Comento Daysi.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto la entrenadora sonrojada

-¡y es más yo cuidare de Azurrill para que te diviertas!-Comento Daysi.

**-**¿Qué están tramando?-Pregunto Misty y miro a Sakura para ver si ella se lo decía.

-A mí ni me mires… yo acabe aquí de metiche-Contesto la entrenadora rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno nos descubriste, hoy saldrás con un chico-Contesto Daysi.

-¡¿Qué?! Nunca acepte eso-Contesto la entrenadora.

-Pero te gustara… créeme-Contesto Daysi guiñándole un ojo.

-Entonces se trata de…-Misty estaba por decirlo, pero noto las miradas de todos incluyendo al camarógrafo sobre ella por lo que callo bastante sonrojada-¡De acuerdo!

Mientras tanto frente al centro pokemon.

-¡Zippo no te rindas!-Grito Ritchie a su Charizard.

-Acabalo con puño trueno-Contesto Paul y Electivire golpeo el estómago de Zippo este sintió un fuerte toque eléctrico y luego cayo debilitado.

-Gracias Zippo luchaste bien…-Dijo Ritchie regresando a Zippo a su pokebola-Excelente batalla.

-Je… En verdad si-Contesto Paul.

-Ahora… ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

Al caer la noche la ceremonia del festival continuo, sin embargo Ash estaba un tanto apartado de la fiesta y la música y lo que más le dolía la comida, él estaba en el mismo pico de la doncella esperando por que llegara su cita.

-En verdad no se decir que no-Pensó el entrenador cruzándose de brazos-Espero que al menos hable de batallas… una entrenadora pokemon ¡Sí!

En ese momento Ash escucho las pisadas de alguien acercarse.

-¿Quién?-Ash volteo hacia la dirección de dónde venían las pisadas

-Hola Ash-Se presentó Misty tímidamente.

Ash la miro de pies a cabeza por un momento cabello suelto, esos ojos y el kimono que llevaba la hacía ver simplemente hermosa.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?-Pregunto Misty.

-No, no nada… es solo que… te ves linda-Contesto el entrenador mismo sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir.

-Tú también te ves muy bien-Contesto Misty mirando en otra dirección.

Mientras tanto dentro de la fiesta.

Brock caminaba con Pikachu sobre su hombro a su lado estaba Tracey y al lado de Tracey Daysi, luego Lily y Viole y adelante Ritchie, Paul y Sakura.

-¿Dónde se abra metido Ash?-Se preguntó Ritchie.

-Para mí es obvio que esta con su novia-Contesto Paul en un tono cansado.

En ese momento la música cambio y muchas personas bailaron.

-¡Vamos a bailar Paul!-Dijo Sakura jalando al muchacho.

-¡Y hablando de estar con tu novia!-Grito Ritchie divertido mientras Paul le dirigía una mirada de "muérete"

-¿Alguna de ustedes bellezas quiere bailar conmigo?-Pregunto Brock a las hermanas de Misty.

-Yo bailare con Tracey-Dijo Daysi jalando al chico.

-Voy yo soy la mayor-Contesto Lily yendo a bailar con Brock.

-No te quedes ahí parado-Dijo Violet jalando a Ritchie.

-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu acercándose a bailar con Azurrill

-¡Pika!-Dijo Sparky también bailando con ellos.

Mientras tanto afuera la pareja de entrenadores se encontraban sentados conversando.

-La primera vez que vinimos nos dio un gran susto-Comento la entrenadora.

-Y que lo digas te agarraste de mi espalda-Contesto el entrenador.

-Bue-bueno… Parecía un fantasma real-Contesto la entrenadora.

Luego ambos se quedaron callados y escucharon la música.

-Hay que bailar Ash-Dijo Misty tomando al entrenador del antebrazo este le sonrió.

-De acuerdo

Ambos entrenadores se divertían hasta que acabo la música y las personas en la fiesta comenzaban a irse.

-Oye Ash, me gusta mucho viajar contigo-Comento la entrenadora.

-Es mucho mejor cuando tu estas Misty-Contesto el entrenador.

Ash y Misty vieron juntos las estrellas.

-Oye Ash… ¿Quién es tu candidata a esposa?-Pregunto Misty recordando la conversación de la otra noche.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? No… no se…-Contesto el entrenador fingiendo no tener idea.

-Sabes… cuando estuve aquí por primera vez, pensó en la historia de la doncella, que se petrifico esperando a su amado, me dio mucha lastima, creo que sería triste perder a alguien que amas.

-Yo no permitiría que eso pase, jamás dejaría que alguien que me importa sea lastimado-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

Misty lo miro y luego sonrió astutamente.

-Ash sobre la obra…

-¿Si?

-Aun no te creo que fueras a besarme

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí!

-No lo creo, eres demasiado miedoso para intentarlo.

-Así fíjate en esto-Dijo el entrenador acercándose a la entrenadora, luego ambos se vieron sonrojados y se separaron.

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije!-Contesto la entrenadora.

-Dijiste que lo intentara, no que lo hiciera-Contesto el entrenador.

-Esa es solo una excusa-Dijo la entrenadora.

-Misty-Ash la tomo de los hombros-Si… tuviera que casarme con alguien… esa serias…-Ash se acercó a Misty mientras recordaba las palabras que le dirigió Rudy-Creo que comienzo a entenderlo.

El corazón del entrenador se aceleró a medida que se acercaba a la entrenadora.

Misty por su lado estaba igual, pero a la vez ansiosa.

Antes de que ambos lo notaran ya tenían los labios unidos, Ash la abrazo y Misty rodeo el cuello del entrenador con sus brazos mientras compartían ese beso. Luego de esos segundos que para los entrenadores fueron una eternidad estos se miraron el uno al otro sonrojados.

-Sera mejor regresar ya es bastante tarde-Dijo Ash rascándose la nuca.

-Si tienes razón… debo ver como esta Azurrill.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban reunidos en el centro pokemon

-¿y ustedes dos donde andaban se perdieron toda la fiesta?-Pregunto Ritchie alegre.

-No-nosotros…-Dijo Ash.

-Conversábamos…-Contesto Misty.

-¿Y qué harán ahora?-pregunto Ash.

-Me voy por mi siguiente símbolo de frontera-Contesto Paul

-Y yo lo acompañare-Contesto Sakura.

-Nosotras regresamos a Celeste-Contesto Daysi junto a sus hermanas.

-Iré con el profesor Oak ya ha de necesitar mi ayuda-Contesto Tracey

-También me iré Ash, debo resolver unos asuntos antes de enfrentar a Sabrina-Contesto Ritchie.

-¿Y tú Brock?-Pregunto Ash.

-Aun me queda tiempo de mis vacaciones así que pienso acompañar a mis entrenadores pokemon favoritos-Dijo Brock abrazando a Misty y a Ash.

Estos se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrojaron pensando en lo que paso anoche.

Más tarde Ash, Brock y Misty caminaban rumbo a ciudad Fucsia.

Ash y Misty de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo sonrojados y Brock se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Me esconden algo?-pregunto Brock.

-No, nada, nada-Contestaron ambos para luego reír nerviosos.

Mientras tanto en un árbol alejado.

-Ese Gastly se burló de nosotros-Dijo James atorado en un árbol.

-Olvidémonos de los pokemon fantasmas-Comento Jessie.

-A mí me duelen mis patitas-Comento Meowth

-El equipo rocket fue vencido otra vez-Dijeron los tres.


	12. Ciudad Azafran

**Capítulo 11: Ciudad Azafrán**

Nuestros héroes acababan de llegar a la Ciudad Azafrán lugar donde Ash lucharía por obtener su cuarta victoria.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea Ash-Comento Misty-Ni siquiera traes a un pokemon fantasma contigo esta vez.

-Hay más maneras de derrotar a un psíquico-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

Misty se sonrojo frente a la sonrisa de Ash y miro en otra dirección.

-Bu-bueno… sé que sabes lo que haces-Contesto Misty.

Brock los miro a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Vaya se llevan mucho mejor ahora ¿paso algo en mi ausencia?-Pregunto Brock.

-¡No!-Gritaron ambos sonrojados, el doctor pokemon solo hizo más notoria su sonrisa.

-Muy bien… si ustedes lo dicen…-Contesto Brock-¿Qué haremos primero Ash?

-Necesito ir al centro pokemon-Contesto el entrenador.

Ash hablo con el profesor Oak y regreso con el grupo.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Misty.

-¿Qué?-Contesto el entrenador.

-¿Qué pokemon elegiste?

-Es una sorpresa-Contesto Ash guiñándole el ojo a la peli naranja.

Misty se sonrojo, pero luego noto que Brock estaba coqueteando con la enfermera Joy.

-Oye Ash… sobre lo que paso…-Comenzó a hablar Misty.

-Abra momento de hablar de eso, por ahora quiero que me apoyes en mi batalla-Contesto Ash tomando la mano de la chica.

-Si-Contesto Misty alegre, luego ambos salieron del centro pokemon no sin que antes Misty jalara de la oreja a Brock al pasar a su costado.

Al entrar al gimnasio esta vez no tienen ningún problema para entrar sin embargo ya dentro.

-Mis predicciones me dijeron que vendrías Ash Ketchum-Dijo Sabrina poniéndose de pie.

-¡esta vez voy a vencerte!-Grito el entrenador alegre.

-¿Cómo? No traes un pokemon fantasma esta vez… ¿Verdad?

-Hay muchas formas de vencer a tus pokemon.

-¡Pues bien será una batalla de tres contra tres!

-Acepto.

-Ve Abra-Dijo Sabrina sacando a su pokemon

-Ya he tenido oportunidad de lucha contra Psíquicos antes y he mejorado ¡Ve Heracross!-Dijo Ash lanzando a su pokemon.

-¡Comiencen!-Dijo el réferi dando inicio a la batalla

-Heracross usa cornada-Ordeno Ash.

-Je… Abra transpórtate luego usa confusión.

Ash cayó fácilmente en la trampa de Sabrina Abra esquivo el ataque y ataco a Heracross.

-¡Usa Hipnosis!-Ordeno Sabrina.

Ash sonrió.

-Sonámbulo

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Sobrina sorprendida.

Heracross se quedó dormido sin embargo uso un poderoso ataque de Mega cuerno empujando a Abra contra una pared y derrotándolo.

-¡Kadabra tu turno!-Dijo Sabrina sacando a su segundo pokemon Heracross continuaba dormido.

-¡No daremos tiempo esta vez usa Psíquico!-Ordeno Sabrina.

-Vamos Heracross-Dijo Ash esperando, por desgracia sonámbulo era ataques al azar por eso Heracross intento hacer Combate Cercano.

El ataque Psíquico desperté a Heracross.

-¡Heracross mega cuerno!-Ordeno Ash.

-Detenlo con confusión-Ordeno Sabrina.

-¡Clava tu cuerno en el suelo y levántalo!

El ataque afecto a Heracross sin embargo este hizo una enorme grieta que también lastimo a Kadabra.

-¡acabalo con psíquico!-Ordeno Sabrina.

Heracross no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó vencido.

-Estuviste muy bien Heracross ¡Ve Gliscor!-Dijo el entrenador regresando a su pokemon.

-Vaya Ash va bastante bien-Comento Misty con Azurrill en brazos.

-Aun no te confíes, algo me dice que Sabrina guarda lo mejor para el final

-Gliscor ¡Tijera X!-Ordeno Ash Gliscor cumplió la ordeno a una velocidad impresionante.

-Glis cor-Dijo Cumpliendo la orden.

-Kadabra ¡Confusión!-El ataque afecto a Gliscor y este cayó al suelo mareado.

-Oh no está confundido.

-¡Usa Psíquico!

-¡Gliscor vamos giga impacto!-Ordeno Ash, pero Gliscor no hacía nada y el ataque de Sabrina lo dejo aun peor.

-Vamos Gliscor recupérate y usa ¡Giga Impacto!-Ordeno Ash.

Gliscor escucho a su entrenador y se convirtió en un poderoso proyectil atacando a Kadabra.

Kadabra sin embargo resistió.

-¡Psíquico!

-Vuela

Gliscor esquivo el ataque de Kadabra usando su cola como soporte para empezar a planear.

-¡termina con tijera X!-Ordeno el entrenador venciendo a Kadabra.

-No ha estado nada mal Ash…-Comento Sabrina regresando a su pokemon-Pero no ganaras esta batalla.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Contesto el entrenador.

-¡Alakazam acaba con esto!-Dijo Sabrina sacando a su pokemon psíquico más poderoso.

-¡Gliscor Tijera X!-Ordeno Ash

-¡Gliscor!-Dijo el pokemon acercándose a Alakazam, este lo freno en pleno aire con un ataque de confusión y lo chanco contra el suelo.

-Ahora acabalo con Psíquico.

-¡Triturar!-Ordeno Ash y Gliscor mordió a Alakazam para sorpresa de el pokemon y su entrenadora.

Sin embargo el ataque Psíquico derroto a Gliscor.

-¡Gliscor no puede continuar el retador Ash tiene un último pokemon!-Dijo el réferi.

-Pues aquí vamos ¡Ve Infernape!-Dijo Ash sacando a su último pokemon.

-¿Qué tramara Ash?-Se preguntó Brock.

Misty miro preocupada la batalla.

-Un tipo fuego, en efecto se ve fuerte, pero no ganaras con fuerza-Dijo Sabrina-¡Usa Confusión!

-¡Bien usa Garra Umbría!-Ordeno Ash y los puños de Infernape tomaron un color morado y forma de garras.

Infernape hizo gala de su velocidad alcanzando a Alakazam en un santiamen con su habilidad, sin embargo este resistió y uso confusión dejando confundido a Infernape.

-¡Psíquico!

El ataque daño a Infernape, pero este resistió.

-¡Excavar!

-Predicción

Ash planeaba usar garra umbría, pero luego cambio la orden.

-¡Usa lanzallamas!

Todo el campo empezó a arder.

-¡Bomba de calor!

Del suelo Infernape salió embistiendo a Alakazam.

-¡Termina con Garra Umbría!-Ordeno Ash.

Alakazam fue derrotado por el poderoso Infernape de Ash para sorpresa de Sabrina.

-No es solo fuerte es muy veloz, Ash para mi estas más apto que nunca para entrar a la liga-Dijo Sabrina parándose frente a Ash.

-Gracias-Contesto sonriéndole-¡Bien amigos cuatro y faltan cuatro!-Grito Ash alegre y Infernape y Pikachu celebraron junto a él.

Misty sonrió Ash definitivamente había mejorado, justo en ese momento Ash voltio hacia Misty y le sonrió esta se sonrojo y Brock se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos ya están muy cerca-Comento Brock.

-Suerte con tu amiga cabello de zanahoria-Le dijo Sabrina a Ash al oído este se apeno.

Más tarde el grupo salió del gimnasio, decidieron descansar en el centro pokemon.

Ash se encontraba junto a Pikachu mirando las estrellas.

-Muy bien Pikachu si nos apresuramos mañana será nuestra próxima batalla-Comento Ash alegre.

-Veo que no te darás el lujo de descansar-Comento Misty.

-Je je-Contesto Ash rascándose la nuca-Quiero estar en casa antes de navidad, por eso me estoy apresurando.

-Es verdad… no pensé que pensaras en eso-Contesto Misty.

-Claro que sí, extraño a Mama a veces.

-Ella también te extraña mucho, trato de verla cada vez que puedo-Contesto Misty.

-Muchas gracias Misty… siempre has sido la persona más especial para mí, de todas las personas con las que he viajado tú fuiste diferente… tal vez algo dura… pero si no fuera por ti… estaría perdido en el bosque verde-Contesto Ash.

-Date algo de crédito he visto tus batallas Ketchum-Contesto Misty.

-Aun así… tú serás mi mejor entrenadora de pokemon acuático-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

-¿tuya?-Contesto Misty sonrojada.

-Eh… no… es decir ¿Dónde está Brock?-Pregunto Ash.

-Coqueteando por ahí…

-Oh… ya veo.

-¿Ash que sientes por mí?-Pregunto la entrenadora.

-Desde que te he vuelto a ver me he estado preguntando eso… para mí, mi sueño siempre fue lo más importante-Pikachu sabía que estaban hablando de temas importantes por lo que bajo del hombro de Ash y fue a recostarse.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora hay alguien que para mí es muy importante también, tanto como mi sueño mismo-Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Misty-Aunque estos sentimientos son algo nuevo… a veces no lo entiendo cuando estaba por besarte mi corazón se aceleró mucho y sentía que no podía escapar que solo podía acercarme.

-Es lo mismo que yo siento por ti Ash-Contesto Misty acercándose al entrenador.

-¡Ash hola!-Grito Dawn entrando por la puerta por sorpresa.

-¡Dawn!-Grito Ash.

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Misty.

-¡Ash tienes una novia!-Grito Dawn.

-¡No! ¡Si! ¡Esperen!-Dijo el entrenador confundido-Misty te presente a Dawn la conocí en Sinnoh es coordinadora pokemon y es mi amiga.

-¡Ahhh! Te recuerdo eres la de el señuelo que Ash no me quiso prestar

El entrenador se sonrojo y Misty simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Entonces son novios?-Pregunto Dawn.

-Solo estábamos conversando no exageres-Contesto Misty.

Detrás de Dawn entro una chica delgada, vestida de verde con un Shinx.

-Hola Ash-Saludo la chica un poco sonrojada.

-¡Angie! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Ash alegre.

-Pues Dawn dijo que vendría a Kanto una temporada y me ofrecí a acompañarla.

Brock entro y vio la reunión que se había armado así que todos bajaron a conversar en unas mesas del centro pokemon.

Misty se sentía nerviosa ella había notado que Angie se sonrojo cuando hablo con Ash, no fue difícil notar lo que sucedía para ella, por desgracia la chica no era una mala persona, no podía enojarse con ella solo porque le gustara la misma persona que a ella.

-Entonces los acompañaremos por unos días-Explico Dawn alegre.

-Esto será increíble-Dijo Ash alegre.

Al día siguiente el grupo salió rumbo a la siguiente batalla de gimnasio del entrenador, sin embargo un grupo de hombres con el uniforme Rocket los detuvieron.

-Esta ciudad ahora está al mando del señor Giovanni por favor entreguen sus pokemones-Dijo uno de los soldados.


	13. Encarando al equipo Rocket

**Capítulo 12: Encarando al equipo Rocket.**

El grupo de Ash miraban algunos por una parte sorprendidos y otros por otra parte enojados a los soldados, hasta que el azabache decidió hablar.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a darte a mis pokemon-Contesto Ash parándose desafiante.

-Si van a vérselas conmigo-Agrego Misty.

Los demás también se prepararon para luchar.

El hombre toco un silbato y varios miembros del equipo Rocket llegaron.

Ash saco una pokebola y sonrió.

-Así que quieren jugar-Dijo Ash confiado para luego lanzar a Infernape.

-¡Corsola yo te elijo!-Dijo Misty sacando al pokemon agua-roca

-Shinx tu puedes-Dijo Angie motivando a su pokemon.

-¡Croagunk sal ahora!-Ordeno Brock sacando a su pokemon.

-Piplup prepárate-Dijo Dawn mientras Piplud se paraba frente a ella.

Los miembros del equipo Rocket sacando varios pokemon de tipo fuego.

-Rueda de fuego Infernape-Ordeno Ash al pokemon de fuego.

Este cumplió la orden rodando en medio de los pokemon del equipo Rocket y debilitándolos.

-¡Picotazo Venenoso!-Ordeno Brock.

-¡Croagunk!-Dijo el pokemon lanzando el ataque sobre el enemigo.

-¡Remolino!-Ordeno Dawn lanzando el fuerte remolino.

-¡Cañón de Picos!-Ordeno Misty.

-Pikachu/ Shinx Impactrueno-Ordenaron Angie y Ash a la vez acabando con los pokemon y electrocutando a los soldados enemigos.

Angie y Ash se sonrieron por el buen trabajo al final, Misty lo noto, pero pensó que no era momento de estar celosa.

-Ash algo muy malo está pasando aquí-Comento el doctor.

-Bueno… la policía debería encargarse de eso ¿No creen? Esta gente parece peligrosa-Comento Angie

Ash recordó las maldades del equipo Rocket y se cruzó de brazos a pensar.

-No, esta vez tengo que detenerlos-Dijo Ash valientemente.

-¿Ash?-Pregunto Misty preocupada.

-Quien sabe cuánto daño ya hayan hecho en esta ciudad hay que detenerlos-Contesto Ash-¿Si a alguna de estas personas ya les quitaron sus pokemon?

-Tienes razón vamos a detenerlos-Concordó la peli naranja.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ahora tendremos que averiguar primero donde está el tal Giovanni-Explico Brock.

-Eso es fácil-Dijo una mujer mayor sonrojando a Brock.

-¡Sabrina!-Dijeron los demás impresionados.

-Ellos tomaron la ciudad a penas esta madrugada… y esta mañana han estado robando pokemon lo vi todo en un sueño y solo cuando desperté me di cuenta que por desgracia todo lo que vi fue una verdad-Explico la mujer.

-¡pues a la carga!-Grito Ash.

Sabrina los guio a un casino totalmente vacío.

-No somos algo menores para esta clase de sitios-Dijo Angie mirando preocupada alrededor.

-Creo que eso no importa ahora-Contesto Misty.

Aquí es-Dijo Sabrina mostrando un botón detrás de una extraña fotografía, al lado de ellos una pared se abrió revelando un camino.

-Un pasadizo secreto-Dijeron impresionados todos excepto Brock.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos Ash-Dijo Brock al entrenador.

-Andando-Agrego Sabrina.

-Si-Contesto Ash.

Al internarse en el lugar se vieron llenos de pasillos y al revisar el ascensor se dieron cuenta de que era un edifico de varios pisos.

-Posiblemente Giovanni este en el último si es que sigue en la ciudad-Explico Sabrina-Pero también hay personas secuestradas, este solía ser el lugar de alcalde que también es parte de una empresa que desarrolla nuevas y mejores pokebolas.

-Si el equipo Rocket llego tan lejos, algo malo traman-Comento Misty.

-Tenemos que detenerlos-Contesto el entrenador.

-Ash… escuche algo-Dijo Dawn mirando a un costado.

-¡Ayuda por favor!-Grito un hombre

-¡Croagunk demolición!-Ordeno Brock y el pokemon derribo de un golpe la puerta.

Dentro había personal de la empresa amordazados, Ash y sus amigos los desataron.

-¿Qué les sucedió?-Pregunto Misty preocupada.

-Fue el equipo Rocket tratan de sacarle algo al señor alcalde… no tengo idea de que… al resto de los empleados nos dejaron aquí-Explico el hombre.

-¡Alto ahí intrusos!

-¡Ash me encargare de ellos apresúrate y sube!-Dijo Dawn sacando una pokebola.

-¿Tu sola?

-Soy una excelente coordinadora y eso también involucra ser excelente en las batallas aunque sea mostrando la gracia de mis pokemon, déjamelo a mí.

-La ayudare-Agrego Angie.

-Se lo encargamos mucho-Dijo Sabrina tomando la decisión por adelantado Sabrina, Brock, Ash y Misty continuaron subiendo.

-¡Mamoswine ve!-Dijo Dawn sacando a su poderoso pokemon

-Shinx tu puedes-Le dijo Angie a su pokemon compañero.

Shinx solo asintió.

Los cinco soldados sonrieron y sacaron a sus pokemon tipo veneno, típicos del equipo Rocket.

Mientras tanto el grupo ya subía a los siguientes pisos derrotando con Pikachu y Corsola a todo el que se les interponga.

-No pasaran de aquí, ve Skuntank-Dijo un soldado lanzando al pokemon veneno-¡Lanzallamas!

-Corsola chorro de agua-Ordeno Misty para contrarrestar.

-Pikachu electro bola-Ordeno Ash empujando al Skuntank y dejándolo paralizado-¡Placaje eléctrico y cola de Acero!

La combinación de Ash hizo gran daño extra e impresiono a Sabrina.

-Eres astuto Ketchum-Alago la líder de gimnasio.

-Ja ja no es nada-Contesto rascándose detrás de la cabeza el muchacho apenado.

-No es momento para esto-Dijo Misty antes de que el ego del entrenador se inflara.

Al continuar avanzando se encontraron con una habitación llena de pokemon no todos en buen estado

-¡Oh no!-Dijo Brock con una expresión seria-Me quedare a ayudarlos ustedes sigan.

-Te cubriré por si vienen más soldados-Dijo Sabrina.

-Pero Sabrina…-Dijo Ash.

-Tú y ella son excelentes entrenadores, tu especialmente demostraste ya haber mejorado mucho, sería mucho mejor que tu subas y lo enfrentes a que lo haga yo te aseguro que Giovanni está en el último piso, usa esa astucia para algo que no sean batallas si es necesario-Dijo Sabrina al entrenador.

Este asintió y Misty lo jalo.

Ya en el ascensor el entrenador y la entrenadora intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Por qué será que Ash Ketchum siempre se mete en problemas?-Pregunto Misty.

-¿Y porque será que siempre vienes conmigo cuando estoy en ellos?-Contesto el entrenador sonrojando a la entrenadora.

-Alguien tiene que cuidar que no hagas una de tus locuras-Contesto Misty mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Cómo nadar en medio de una tormenta para salvarme?-Contesto el entrenador.

-Dos a cero Ketchum-Contesto la entrenadora apenada.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso. Los soldados ya estaban derrotados y Dawn y Angie alegres.

-Lo hicimos bien-Dijo Dawn.

-Y que lo digas-Contesto Angie con una sonrisa.

-Un par de niñas como ustedes aquí, abra que darles una lección-Dijo un soldado acompañado de otro estos parecían de mayor rango.

-Los venceremos-Dijo Dawn despreocupada.

-Ve Ursaring

-Tyranitar

Las chicas se intimidaron un poco eran dos pokemon muy fuertes.

-¡Canto helado!-Ordeno Dawn.

-¡Pulso Umbrío!-Ordeno el dueño del Tyranitar.

-¡Shinx usa rayo!-Ordeno Angie.

-Cubre a Tyranitar Ursaring-Ordeno el compañero.

El ataque dio en Ursaring y lo daño también lo paralizo sin embargo…

-La habilidad de Ursaring mejora su velocidad y fuerza en un 50% al estar bajo estados de alteración ¡machada!-Ordeno el entrenador y Ursaring alcanzo a Shinx derrotándolo de un golpe.

-¡Shinx!-Grito Angie preocupada.

-Derribo-Ordeno Dawn- y luego colmillo de hielo

Ambos ataques funcionaron contra el Tyranitar sin embargo este se mantenía en pie, entonces Ursaring llego a una velocidad increíble detrás de Mamoswine.

-¡Machada!-Ordeno el otro entrenador el ataque daño a Mamoswine.

Mientras tanto el Shinx de Angie se puso de pie.

-¿Shinx?-Pregunto Angie.

-¡Shinx!-Dijo el pokemon con determinación.

-¿Seguirás luchando?

-¡Shinx!-Contesto el pokemon para luego comenzar a brillar-¡Luxio!

-¡Evoluciono!-Grito Angie impresionada, los miembros del equipo Rocket también.

-¿Crees que eso nos detendrá?-Pregunto el dueño del Tyranitar.

-¡chispazo!-El ataque afecto a ambos pokemon enemigos

-¡Acabalo con tu colmillo de hielo!-Ordeno Dawn venciendo a Tyranitar.

-¡Ursaring están débiles usa Machada otra vez!-Ordeno el segundo, pero Ursaring no se movió, presa de la parálisis

-A pesar de todo está en el estado parálisis-Comento Angie con una sonrisa-¡Rayo!

-¡Canto helado!-Ordeno Dawn.

Ambos ataques acabaron con el Ursaring.

Los hombres escaparon, luego de ver derrotados a sus pokemon.

-Vayamos a ver a los demás-Propuso Dawn.

-Si-Contesto Angie.

Arriba Ash y Misty se abrían paso hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Giovanni.

-¿Ash Ketchum, cierto?-Pregunto Giovanni al verlos entrar.

Ash y Misty analizaron la habitación era una elegante oficina, pero en una esquina cercana a Giovanni había un hombre amordazado.

-Deja al hombre y deja en paz a las personas de Ciudad Fucsia-Exigió el entrenador.

Giovanni solo comenzó a reírse.

-Suenas como alguien que intento detenerme hace mucho tiempo-Comento Giovanni-Bueno listo para una batalla solo tú y yo ¿o necesitas ayuda de tu novia?

-Misty déjame intentarlo-Dijo Ash a la entrenadora.

Esta asintió y retrocedió un poco.

-¡Heracross a la carga!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon insecto.

-Nidoking encárgate-Dijo Giovanni sacando al pokemon

-¡mega cuerno!-Ordenaron ambos y los ataques chocaron en medio de la habitación rompiendo la mesa que había en medio.

-Picotazo Venenoso-El ataque de Giovanni afecto gravemente a Heracross.

-¡Heracross!-Grito Ash preocupado.

-¡Mega cuerno!-Ordeno de nuevo Giovanni.

-¡Esquívalo y golpe Centrado!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque fue esquivando y el golpe recibido por el pokemon de Giovanni sin embargo Heracross sintió el dolor del estado veneno de repente.

-¡Doble patada!

-¡Combate Cercano!

Heracross bloqueo una patada sin embargo el segundo ataque si lo tomo por la guardia baja empujando a una pared.

-Hiperrayo-Ordeno Giovanni derrotando a Heracross.

-Estuviste muy bien amigo descansa-Dijo Ash recogiendo a su pokemon.

-¿Qué más tienes?-Pregunto Giovanni.

-¡Floatzel yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon acuático.

Giovanni regreso a Nidoking.

-Gengar encárgate

-¡Hipnosis!

-Hidropulso-Ordeno Ash y el ataque acertó en Gengar antes de que este atacara.

Gengar quedo confundido y Ash aprovecho.

-¡Puño de hielo!-Ordeno Ash y el ataque por suerte congelo a Gengar-¡acabalo con un aqua jet con rayo de hielo!

La combinación dio un aqua jet de hielo derrotando a Gengar.

Giovanni se mostró enojado y guardo a su pokemon.

-Persian-Dijo Giovanni y Persian salió de detrás del escrito parándose frente a Giovanni.

Ash regreso a Floatzel.

-Pikachu es tu turno-Dijo Ash a su amigo.

-Pika-Dijo Pikachu con determinación.

-¡ataque rápido!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque afecto a Persian este se puso de pie.

-Finta-el ataque de Persian tomó por sorpresa a Pikachu empujándolo a una pared.

-Piiiikaaaa-Dijo Pikachu poniéndose de pie.

-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Ash

-Tú también Persian-Ordeno Giovanni.

-Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire.

-¡Tacleada de volteos!

-Hiperrayo

Pikachu corrió hacia Persian tratando de soportar el Hiperrayo finalmente lo alcanzo ambos pokemon fueron debilitados.

Giovanni y Ash se veían desafiantes.

-No pensé que lo harías tan bien-Contesto Giovanni-¡Pero espero que estés preparado para esto!

Giovanni saco a un poderoso Garchomp.

-¡Charizard tu turno!-Dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon dragón

-¡Pulso Dragón!

-¡lanzallamas!

Ambos ataques chocaron en el ambiente y la habitación estallo Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Azurrill cayeron al suelo cuando Ash se levantó Giovanni estaba punto de subir a una nave junto a Garchomp.

-Muy buena batalla Ketchum sigue mejorando… quizá más adelante lo terminemos-Dijo Devolviendo a Garchomp a su pokebola.

Ash estaba por ir tras él, pero una bomba explotó y la mitad del cuarto cayó mientras Giovanni se escapaba, Ash estuvo a punto de caer, pero Misty le sostuvo la mano.

-¡Misty!-Grito Ash viendo el precipicio y luego a la chica.

-¡Tranquilo Ash te tengo!-Grito la chica.

-Pika-Dijo Pikachu también tratando de jalar a Ash, por suerte Charizard estaba ahí y logro salvar rápidamente a su entrenador

Ash recuperaba el aliento del susto junto a la entrenadora, luego está lo abrazo del cuello con tanta fuerza que el entrenador se puso azul.

-Misty me…estas… estrangulando-Dijo el entrenador.

La chica hizo el abrazo más suave y le dijo.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

Ash se quedó pensativo y también la abrazo.

-Veo que están muy bien-Dijo Brock llegando con los demás.

-¡Ash!-Gritaron Angie y Dawn también abrazando al susodicho.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen-Dijo Ash riéndose rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y Giovanni?-Pregunto Sabrina.

Ash bajo la mirada y golpeo el suelo.

-Escapo…

Luego vieron al hombre que seguía atado en el fondo de la habitación y lo desataron.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme… pero estamos en problemas él se llevó la Masterball.

-Masterball es la pokebola que puede capturar cualquier pokemon… ¿para que la querría Giovanni?-Dijo Ash.

-No lo sé Ash, pero no será bueno-Dijo Misty aunque mirando un poco mal a las dos chicas.

-De cualquier manera liberaste esta ciudad Ketchum muchas gracias-Dijo Sabrina al entrenador.

Ash sonrió, al final el grupo decidió quedarse un día más en Ciudad Fucsi.

Ash estaba sentado pensativo en la noche en un parque.

-Dijo que le recuerdo a alguien… ¿Podría ser…?-Pensó Ash.

Pikachu miraba a Ash con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto Misty trayéndole algo de tomar al entrenador.

-Bien…-Contesto preocupado.

-No sabes ni siquiera mentir Ketchum

Ash se rio bajo y luego se rasco la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en mi Papa-Contesto el entrenador y Misty casi se tropieza ella nunca se había atrevido a preguntar sobre ese tema.

-Mi padre era un entrenador pokemon increíble y yo también quería serlo, un día se fue en un viaje y nunca regreso no sabemos de él desde entonces… Mama le tiene mucho aprecio de todas maneras y me ha cuidado muy bien aun después de que eso pasara.

-Ya entiendo…-Contesto la entrenadora con un tono bajo.

-Y cuando Giovanni menciono que le recordé a alguien pensé que tal vez… bueno quien sabe-Contesto el entrenador.

-Ash… muchas cosas pueden pasar tú me lo has demostrado no te preocupes tanto por ello, la próxima vez se lo podrás preguntar-Contesto Misty.

-Sí, la próxima vez ganare ¿Verdad Pikachu?-Dijo Ash con determinación.

-Ese es el Ash que conozco-Dijo Misty mirándolo con cariño.

Ash le correspondió la mirada.

-Gracias, lamento preocuparte siempre con mis locuras.

Misty suspiro y miro la lata que tenía entre sus manos.

-Si no fueras así no serias Ash

-Misty yo… yo quiero decirte…-Ash miro a la entrenadora y de pronto Brock llego.

-Que frio hace aquí afuera-Comento Brock.

Cuando el par de entrenadores voltearon vieron al resto ahí.

-¡Ven Ash vamos a comer!-Dijo Angie.

-Comida que bien-Contesto Ash.

-Los voy a…-Dijo la entrenadora gruñendo para luego suspirar-Con Ash Ketchum lo primero es tener paciencia…-Se dijo a sí misma la entrenadora.

Al día siguiente Ash hizo un cambio completo de equipo a excepción de Pikachu diciendo que quería entrenar a más de sus pokemon.

-¡muy bien amigos rumbo a Ciudad Azulona!-Dijo Ash mientras junto a sus amigos dejaba ciudad Fucsia.


	14. Ciudad Azulona

**Capítulo 13: Ciudad Azulona.**

Ahora nuestros héroes se encuentran en camino a Ciudad Azulona por la quinta batalla de Ash.

-Me gusta viajar en grupo, pero extraño un poco viajar sola con Ash-Pensó Misty decepcionada mientras veía como Angie y Ash conversaban.

Brock se mantenía atrás estaba sonriente y tranquilo, pero no muy conversador por otro lado Dawn se le acerco a Misty.

-Oye Misty, dime ¿Cómo era Ash al principio de su viaje?-Pregunto Dawn.

-No muy hábil, tonto, impulsivo…-Contesto la entrenadora y Ash al percatarse de esto volteo.

-¡Hey!

-Pero quiere bastante a los pokemon tanto que a veces parece que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa-Agrego Misty y todos los presentes rieron a excepción de Ash.

Para Angie era diferente ella tenía sentimientos por el entrenador, pero estos días algo le preocupaba por más que a veces aparentaran no llevarse ya eran dos situaciones en que los encontraba solos sin mencionar que daba la idea de que entre ellos dos hubiera algo "intenso" incluso cuando pelean.

-¿Angie estas bien?-Pregunto Ash.

-Si por supuesto que si… ¡Ash! ¿Quieres luchar contra mi nuevo Luxio?-Pregunto la entrenadora.

-Amm claro porque no-Contesto Ash.

Por su lado Misty estaba tranquila, ella le llevaba mucha madures a Ash por eso ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Angie, pero también sabía que en ese momento Ash estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia ella, no por ello dejaba de preocuparle a la entrenadora el hecho de que ambos parecieran ser el mismo tipo de persona.

Misty abrazo un poco más fuerte a Azurrill sin querer.

-Nada de inseguridades Misty tú vas mucho más adelantada-Se dijo a sí misma.

-No voy a rendirme-Se dijo a si misma Angie.

Brock y Dawn notaron la determinación de ambas, pero no sabían hacia que Ash seguía distraído pensando en la batalla.

-Espera cambie de opinión-Dijo Angie-Empezare por mostrarle que soy una gran entrenadora-Pensó Angie-¡Reto a Misty!

-Acepto-Contesto la entrenadora tan rápido que pareciera que ambas lo tuvieran planeado.

Dawn y Brock comenzaban a entender la situación, por otro lado Ash parecía decepcionado.

-Pero yo quería una batalla-Dijo Ash bajando la mirada.

-Pika pika-Dijo Pikachu dándole palmaditas de consuelo al entrenador.

-Ash es un ignorante de su propia suerte-Dijo Brock en un rincón siendo consolado por Croagunk

Dawn solo lo miro con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

-Tranquilo Brock ya vendrá-Dijo la entrenadora.

-¡Dawn será la réferi!-Dijeron ambas entrenadoras a la vez y la aludida se puso algo nerviosa, pero decidió que era mejor acatar la orden.

Ash se sentó en el suelo un tanto deprimido a ver la batalla al igual que Brock que estaba deprimido y a la vez miraba de reojo a Ash con envidia.

-Bien… será una batalla de un pokemon sin límite de tiempo… prohibido atacar al réferi-Dijo Dawn con vos temerosa.

-¡Luxio!

-¡Corsola!-Dijo Misty pero Psyduck salió primero-Bueno tú también podrías ayudarme-Dijo Misty recordando lo que paso en el crucero.

Angie sin embargo sonrió, ella estuvo hablando con Ash sobre sus aventuras y sabía muy bien cuál era la única manera de que el Psyduck de Misty se volviera peligroso.

-Muy bien Luxio cola de acero en la cola de Psyduck-Dijo Angie y Luxio corrió a acatar la orden.

-¿Por qué la cola?-Se preguntó Misty cuando volteo noto que Ash tenía una cara de culpa-Ash le conto lo de la habilidad de Psyduck-¡Muy bien Psyduck chorro de agua!-Ordeno Misty, pero este se notó confundido y un tanto avergonzando por la azotada que recibió en la cola.

-Psy-Dijo el pokemon deprimido.

-¡Vamos Psyduck ayúdame esta vez!-Grito Misty, pero Psyduck seguía confundido-Estoy perdida-Dijo la entrenadora.

En ese momento una red jalo a Pikachu distrayendo a Ash y a Brock eventualmente ambas entrenadoras y Dawn también lo notaron.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo?-pregunto una vos femenina.

-¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!-afirmo la vos masculina.

-¡en el viento!

-¡en los luceros!

-¡escuchen atentos!

-¡causando miedo porque soy la reina!

-¡Trayendo caos donde la paz reina!

-¡una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce!

-empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo

-¡Jessie!-

-¡James!-

-¡y el guapo Meowth!-agrego el pokemon del grupo

-¡pondremos a los bobos a que se echen un coyotil!-tomo la vos Jessie

-y el equipo rocket…-tomo la vos James

-se pondrá a robar-dijeron la pareja y el pokemon

-¡Wooooooobbuffet!-dijo el pokemon de Jessie.

-¡Mime! ¡Mime!-dijo el pokemon de James.

-¡El equipo Rocket!-Dijeron todos algo molestos.

-Así es y esta vez nos llevaremos a Pikachu-Agrego Meowth dentro de la cabina de un robot gigante junto a sus compañeros, este había disparado la red y ahora almaceno a Pikachu dentro del estómago del robot.

-Grr…-Ash tomo una pokebola y la lanzo-¡Taurus yo te elijo!

De la pokebola salió el pokemon toro.

-¡Taurus embestida!-Ordeno Ash y a pesar de la fuerza del pokemon el robot no sufrió ningún daño.

-Necesitaras más que eso para vencernos bobo-Dijo Jessie desde encima del robot.

-¡Tomemos también a los demás pokemon!-Dijo James apuntando la mano derecha del robot al campo la red tomo a Psyduck y a Luxio y los metió en el robot.

-Oh no Luxio-Dijo Angie preocupada.

-Psyduck-Dijo Misty preocupada por el pokemon pato.

Brock y Dawn tomaron pokebolas, pero esta vez el robot disparo unos aros que evitaron que tanto Dawn como Brock sacaran sus pokemon atandolos

Ambos entrenadores se quejaron en el suelo, entonces Ash analizo al robot.

-¡Bien Taurus usa Fisura!-Ordeno Ash y Taurus cumplió la orden la fisura fue tan grande que el robot quedo enterrado bajo tierra. Dejando ver solo la cabeza que contenía la cabina por la que el equipo Rocket entro al robot.

Ash corrió a la cabina, Misty y Angie lo siguieron.

Dentro del robot el equipo Rocket seguía adolorido y los pokemon algo golpeados durante la caída rebotaron entre las paredes nada grave solo estaban algo mareados, pero Psyduck por otro lado se había chancado fuerte la cabeza.

Cuando Ash, Misty y Angie estaban por entrar al robot, el equipo Rocket salió.

-Bien plan B ve Wobbuffet-Dijo Jessie sacando al pokemon de Johto.

-Grr… Taurus prepárate-Dijo Ash mientras su pokemon se acercaba.

Misty estaba por sacar otro pokemon, pero de pronto el robot se comenzó a pelar por más que estaba hecho de una capa de metal gracias a Psyduck que también saco a Pikachu y Luxio.

Ash y Angie recibieron felices a sus pokemon.

-¡Psyduck ataque Psíquico!-Aprovecho Misty el estado de su pokemon y mando a volar al equipo Rocket.

-¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!-Gritaron al unísono el equipo Rocket mientras salían volando.

-¡Eres genial Psyduck! Muchas gracias-Dijo Misty abrazando a su pokemon.

Angie tenía que reconocer que ese pokemon era mucho más poderoso de lo que ella había imaginado, sin embargo tenía que hacer lo que se había propuesto.

-Parece que Psyduck sigue dando sus viejas sorpresas-Dijo Ash sonriéndole a la peli naranja.

-Así es aunque aún no sepa nadar-Agrego la entrenadora.

-Aún tenemos que acabar nuestra batalla-Dijo Angie sabiendo que no se puede echar para atrás además Psyduck ya no estaba en su anterior estado.

Misty miro a Psyduck y luego a Angie.

-Está bien… Confió en ti Psyduck-Dijo Misty mirando a su pokemon.

Este solo se quedó mirándola.

La batalla volvió a empezar, una vez desatados Brock y Dawn

-¡Cola de Acero!-Volvió a Ordenar Angie el ataque dio en Psyduck este cayó al suelo, pero se levantó.

-Parece decidido-Comento Ash.

-Psyduck por fin logro hacer un ataque de chorro de agua, aunque no fue tan potente como Misty hubiera deseado, sin embargo estaba feliz Psyduck por fin parecía concentrado.

Angie estaba impresionada.

-¡ataque rápido!-Ordeno empujando a Psyduck de nuevo, este se volvió a levantar.

-Psyduck…-Dijo Misty impresionada.

-Psy…-Dijo Psyduck un tanto serio.

-¡no importan sus poderes mentales a estas alturas un ataque eléctrico debería vencerlo!-Pensó Angie-¡Rayo!

Luxio lanzo el potente ataque y Psyduck cayo.

Dawn estaba a punto de nombrar a Angie la ganadora, pero Psyduck se puso de pie.

Ash y Brock estaban impresionados y aun mas Misty.

Psyduck quería apoyar a Misty, el tal vez no era el pokemon más listo, pero entendía muy bien los sentimientos de su entrenadora y si tenía que mejorar para ayudarla lo haría.

Psyduck comenzó a brillar impresionando aún más a los presente.

-Golduck-Dijo el pokemon recién evolucionado.

-Esta vez… si eres un Golduck…-Murmuro Misty impresionada luego grito de alegría-¡Eres un hermoso y poderoso Golduck! Al ataque Golduck ¡Ataque Psíquico!

Los ojos de Golduck brillaron y tomando a Luxio con su poder Psíquico lo golpeo contra el suelo, luego para sorpresa de Misty Golduck disparo un potente ataque de Hidrobomba.

Ambos ataques bastaron para debilitar a Luxio.

Angie seguía impresionada finalmente cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-Supongo que ella gana-Dijo en vos baja viendo la pokebola de Luxio-Lo hiciste bien amigo

-¡Golduck es fantástico!-Opino Ash acercándose-¡Yo quiero una batalla contra el!

-Cuando quieras Ash-Contesto la entrenadora.

Ambos entrenadores se sonreían con determinación Angie lo noto y bajo la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que así está bien-Se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Angie! Diste buena batalla-Dijo Ash a la entrenadora parado al lado de Misty.

-Es verdad-Contesto Misty sonriendo, para luego jalar la mejilla de Ash-Pero la próxima evita decir desventajas.

-Pero no fue mi intención Misty-Dijo el entrenador adolorido, Angie rio ante la escena en verdad tenía que admitir no hacían mala pareja.

El grupo continuo su viaje dejando pospuesta la batalla entre Ash y Misty hasta que llegaron a ciudad Azulona, rápidamente se dirigieron al gimnasio.

-¡Ash espera!-Grito Misty.

-¿Qué?

-No recuerdas que este gimnasio no permite hombres incivilizados.

-Puedo ser civilizado…-Contesto el entrenador enojado.

-Como digas…

Cuando entraron al gimnasio un grupo de chicas los detuvo por suerte Erika los reconoció.

-A ti te enfrente hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Erika mirando a Ash.

-Soy Ash Ketchum y vine por una batalla para competir en la liga Añil de este año-Dijo el entrenador de forma amigable.

Lo cual causo un efecto positivo con Erika que sonrió.

-Con gusto te daré esa batalla-Contesto la entrenadora-Veo que mejoraste tu trato con las personas.

-No es para tanto-Dijo Ash rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Pikachu sonrió en el hombro de Ash orgulloso de la actitud de su entrenador y Azurrill lo animo desde los brazos de Misty.

El entrenador y la líder de prepararon para su batalla.

-¡Comenzare con Tangrowth!-Dijo Erika sacando a su pokemon.

-Bien Torkoal yo te elijo-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon de fuego

-¡Terremoto!-Ordeno Erika.

-¡Torkoal golpe de cuerpo!-Ordeno Ash.

Torkoal salto sobre Tangrowth evitando los efectos de terremoto.

-¡Ahora lanzallamas!

-¡Avalancha!

El ataque afecto gravemente al pokemon de Erika sin embargo la abalancha estaba por afectar también a Torkoal.

-¡Defensa de hierro!-Ordeno Ash y Torkoal se protegió de las rocas-¡Acaba con Sofoco!-Ordeno Ash derrotando a Tangrowth.

Todos estaban impresionados fue una victoria fácil para el entrenador.

-¡Victreebel tu turno!-Dijo Erika sacando a su segundo pokemon-¡Bomba de lodo!

El ataque dio en Torkoal y lo enveneno.

-¡Ahora usa atadura!

-Defensa de hierro

A pesar de la apretadura del pokemon hierba Torkoal dentro de su caparazón no era afectado.

-Torkoal lanzallamas-Ordeno Ash y Torkoal saco su cabeza para disparar un potente lanzallamas dañando a Victreebel pero aún bajo los efectos de la quemadura.

-¡Bomba de lodo!

-Lanzallamas

Torkoal no pudo cumplir la orden pues el dolor del veneno lo evito un segundo ataque dio contra Torkoal.

-Regresa Torkoal-Dijo Ash guardando al pokemon.

-¿Qué usaras ahora?-Pregunto Erika.

-Taurus ve-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon toro-¡usa derribo!

El ataque Dio en Victreebel, pero este aun no cedía.

-Bomba de lodo

-Doble equipo y fisura-Ordeno Ash

La combinación tuvo éxito, pues Taurus logro esquivar el ataque y derroto a Victreebel.

Erika lo guardo y miro a Ash impresionada.

-Supongo que has mejorado bastante desde la última vez y no hablo solo de tus modales-Erika tomo una pokebola y la lanzo-¡Roserade tu turno!

-Taurus fisura.

-Paralizador.

Taurus quedo paralizado sin poder hacer su ataque.

-Bomba de lodo-Ordeno Erika y Taurus fue dañado.

-Taurus derribo-Ordeno Ash el ataque fue esquivado por Roserade quien podía atacar la retaguardia de Taurus.

-¡Meteoro bola!-Ordeno Erika

El ataque dio en Taurus y este cayó al suelo sin embargo aún podía ponerse de pie.

-Es suficiente Taurus déjale el resto a este-Dijo Ash con una pokebola en mano regresando a Taurus.

-¿Qué más tienes Ash?-Pregunto Erika.

-¡Quilava sal!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon tipo fuego.

-¡wow evoluciono!-Dijo Misty impresionada.

Dawn y Brock sonrieron ya que recordaban cuando evoluciono.

-¡As aéreo y rueda de fuego!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque en cuestión era muy veloz por eso alcanzo a Roserade con facilidad en forma de rueda de fuego a gran velocidad el daño fue tremendo contra el pokemon hierva.

-¡De pie Roserade!-Dijo Erika

-Vamos Quilava dale un buen lanzallamas-Dijo Ash y Quilava encendió su espalda.

-¡Quilava!-Dijo antes de disparar un potente lanzallamas que debilito a Roserade.

-Me ganaste con mucha facilidad… estás listo para la liga Ash Ketchum-Dijo Erika impresionada.

-¡Roserade no puede continuar el vencedor es Ash Ketchum!-Dijo la réferi y todos se acercaron a felicitar a Ash mientras este celebraba con los pokemon que uso en esa batalla.

Poco después el grupo se despidió de Erika y se dirigieron a descansar a un centro pokemon.

-Hola Ash-Dijo Misty acercándose al entrenador este estaba con Pikachu, Quilava, Torkoal y Taurus afuera.

-Hola-Contesto Ash alegre-Parece que hoy fue un buen día para ambos-Comento el entrenador.

-Solo tú haces que disfrute de la victoria de un pokemon tipo fuego-Dijo Misty acariciando a Quilava-Oye Ash ¿te gusta en algo Angie?-Pregunto de repente la entrenadora.

-Claro es una gran amiga y será una gran entrenadora-Contesto Ash alegre, Misty lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Me refiero a que si te gusta… como… como tú me gustas a mí-Contesto la entrenadora después de un momento de valor.

Ash miro a Misty y luego sonrió, sin embargo al notar como lo miraban sus pokemon regreso a la mayoría a su pokebola, todos menos Pikachu.

-Tal vez ella sea muy agradable, nos parecemos bastante me di cuenta de eso durante el campamento, pero eso no es lo importante Misty, porque a mí ya me gustaba alguien desde mucho antes de conocerla-Contesto Ash mirando a la entrenadora una brisa de viento paso entre ellos y Misty miro a los ojos a Ash impresionada por su respuesta-Además nadie sabe controlar mi ego mejor que tu-Agrego el entrenador con una sonrisa.

Misty abrazo al entrenador sorprendiendo a Pikachu y a Azurrill.

-Pika pi Pikachu pi-Dijo Pikachu viendo a ambos entrenadores.

-Azurrill azu azu-Dijo Azurrill parada al lado de Pikachu.

Ash correspondió el abrazo y acaricio el cabello naranja de la entrenadora.

Al día siguiente el grupo parecía listo para partir de nuevo.

-¿Ahora a dónde?-Pregunto Brock.

-A ciudad Fucsia, por mi sexta batalla-Contesto el entrenador.

-Bueno mejor será que nos apuremos quiero ver más de tus batallas antes de regresar a Sinnoh-Dijo Dawn al entrenador.

-Claro-Contesto el entrenador sonriente.

Misty y Ash se sonrieron y avanzaron a la delantera del grupo.

-¿esos dos son…?-Pregunto Dawn a Brock y este solo se encogió de hombros.


	15. Batalla triple en el Dojo

**14- Batalla triple en el dojo.**

Nuestros héroes ahora se encuentran perdidos en medio de un bosque para variar.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando el señor maestro pokemon va a delante-Comento Misty cruzándose de brazos con Azurrill en brazos.

-No seas tan dura con Ash, Misty-Contesto Angie en defensa del azabache, lo que hizo enojar un poco a la peli naranja pero lo disimulo

-Además tu ibas a mi costado-Agrego el entrenador con una sonrisa un tanto nervioso, sabiendo el temperamento de la chica.

-Grrr….-Misty gruño y Ash se tapó la cara sabiendo lo que le podía pasar-Tienes razón… bueno… porque no usas algún pokemon volador para ver una salida o algo…-Contesto ya más calmada.

-Es toda una bipolar-Susurro Dawn a Brock, este se limitó a levantar los hombros.

-Déjame intentar-Contesto Ash tomando una pokebola-¡Swellow yo te elijo!

-¡Swellow!-Dijo el pokemon apareciendo.

-¿Puedes buscar el gimnasio de Koga, amigo?-Pidió el entrenador a su pokemon.

-¡Swellow!-Contesto el pokemon.

El Swellow se alejó y todos se sentaron a descansar.

-¿Ash quieres algo de agua?-Pregunto Angie ofreciéndole amablemente agua.

-Gracias-Contesto Ash a punto de tomar la botella amablemente, pero un chorro de agua le dio directo en la cara de parte de Azurrill.

-¿ya te refrescaste Ash?-Pregunto Misty amablemente.

-Si…-Contesto el entrenador en el suelo mientras Pikachu se le acercaba.

-Pika Pika-Dijo Pikachu negando con la cabeza

Angie volteo a mirar a Misty y esta le devolvió la mirada Dawn y Brock sentían la tensión en el ambiente.

-Parece que no se rendirá tan fácil-Contesto Brock.

-Claro se parece bastante a Ash-Contesto Dawn.

Swellow regreso y apunto una dirección con su pico.

-Muchas gracias amigo, regresa-Contesto Ash guardando al pokemon-Bien a la carga-Dijo Ash sonriéndole a sus amigos y corriendo en la dirección.

Ash corrió al gimnasio junto a sus amigos y al llegar a la entrada del enorme lugar que parecía un dojo una mujer ninja se paró frente a ellos.

-Aya-Saludaron Ash y Misty.

-Hola chicos-Contesto la chica.

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Dawn junto a Angie que también estaba confundida ya que no la recordaba.

-Es Aya es la hermana de Koga el líder de gimnasio.

-Oh Aya como toda una ninja entraste sin que nadie se diera cuenta en mi corazón-Dijo Brock tomando las manos de la chica Croagunk le dio un toque venenoso y Brock sintió el cuerpo adormecido-Porque el amor tiene que doler tanto.

Todos miraron la escena con una sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza incluyendo a la misma Sachiko.

-Así que es verdad lo que dicen los otros líderes-Dijo Aya viendo a Ash-El pequeño Ash ha vuelto a por la liga añil y dicen que más mejorado que nunca.

-¡lo que dicen es cierto! ¿Verdad Pikachu?-Dijo Ash a su pokemon.

-¡pika!-Dijo Pikachu con determinación.

-Koga te está esperando Ash vamos-Sachiko les dio la espalda y avanzo.

Caminando por el lugar y luego de que cayeran en algunas cuantas trampas acabaron en una habitación en lo alto en esta los esperaba Koga, parecía la habitación de un gran shogun, a los presentes les vino a la mente escenas de películas de samuráis.

-Hola Ash me dicen que estas volviendo a retar a los líderes de gimnasio para participar en la liga añil de este año, en la que estarán muy buenos entrenadores.

-Correcto ya vencí a cinco y me faltan tres-Contesto Ash con confianza.

-Pues empecemos ¿Qué te parece una batalla triple?

-¿Batalla triple?

-Ambos usaremos tres pokemon a la vez

-¡Estupendo!-Contesto el entrenador tomando tres pokebolas.

-Veamos si sigues diciendo esto después de ver a mis pokemon-Dijo Koga lanzando tres pokebolas.

-Toxicroak.

-Skuntank.

-Venomoth.

-Bien es mi turno.

-Gible y Swellow salga-Dijo Ash lanzando la pokebola de ambos-Pikachu confió en ti-Dijo Ash a su amigo y este se paró al lado de sus compañeros Pokemon-Eh notado que ahora también tienen pokemon fuertes de otras regiones.

-Por supuesto todos hemos hecho viajes con el fin de mejorar nuestras habilidades Ash-Contesto Koga cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Ash ha mejorado mucho… pero dudo que derrote a Koga-Comento Aya.

-Pues ya lo veremos-Contesto Misty.

Los demás la miraron y esta se apeno.

-¿Tiene que ganar no? Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí…-Se excusó la entrenadora.

-Ash ¿Cuántas batallas triples has tenido?-Pregunto Koga.

-Esta será la primera-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

-Je ya veo…-Contesto Koga.

-¡Es una batalla sin límite de tiempo el que acabe con los tres pokemon debilitados pierde!-Explico Aya-Comiencen.

-Toxicroak contoneo en Swellow, Skuntank Toxico en Pikachu, Venomoth doble equipo.

-¡Swellow ataque rápido en Toxicroak, luego As Aéreo! ¡Pikachu resiste y usa atactrueno (Rayo) en Venomoth! Gible Pulso dragón en Skuntank

Swellow evito que Toxicroak usara contoneo atacándolo y luego lo golpeo extra con el As aéreo haciendo bastante daño.

Por su parte Pikachu fue afectado por Toxico además Venomoth evadió el ataque usando doble equipo.

Skuntank por su parte de se llevó todo el ataque de Gible.

-Nada mal Ash, pero no me vencerás tan fácil Venomoth usa Psíquico en Pikachu, Skuntank excavar, Tijera X en Swellow Toxicroak.

-¡Pikachu!-Grito Ash preocupado al ver como el ataque Psíquico de Venomoth dañaba a su pokemon.

Por su parte Swellow evadió el ataque de Toxicroak.

-¡Swellow ataca con As Aéreo a Toxicroak cuanto puedas!

Pikachu se levantó del ataque anterior.

-¡Ahora atac…!

-¡Skuntank ahora!-Dijo Koga y Skuntank ataco a Pikachu está ya se notaba muy cansado.

-Pikachu…-Dijo Ash impresionado de la determinación de su pokemon.

-Veo que Pikachu es mucho más fuerte ahora.

-No tienes idea-Sonrió Ash-¡pikachu sobre Swellow!-Ordeno Ash.

Swellow pasó frente a Pikachu y este se subió.

-¡Gible Meteoro Dragón!

Koga miro a Pikachu subirse a Swellow luego noto que en el campo el ataque de Gible estaba dañando gravemente a todos los pokemon en el.

-Swellow As aéreo en Toxicroak, Pikachu salta de Swellow y usa tacleada de volteos en Venomoth

Pikachu salto mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por electricidad el ataque acabo con Venomoth mientras por su lado Swellow acabo con Toxicroak.

-¡Skuntank explosión!-Ordeno Koga.

-¿Qué?-Grito Ash

Todos los pokemon de Ash se debilitaron ante el ataque.

-Si es empate no es victoria Ash-Dijo Koga con una media sonrisa.

En ese momento Gible se puso de pie brillando impresionando a todos los presentes.

-Gabite-Dijo Gible acabada su evolución.

-¡Gabite!-Grito Ash mientras lo miraba por el pokedex.

Koga estaba sorprendido, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Has ganado Ash.

-Hurra tengo otra medalla, ¡Gracias Gabite!-Grito Ash acercándose al pokemon este le mordió la cabeza.

-HAY HAY HAY ¡ya es suficiente Gabite!-Dijo el entrenador con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor.

Sus amigos se veían muy impresionados por la batalla.

-¡Ash eres un genio!-Grito Dawn-Lastima que no hubo tiempo de que me vistiera de porrista la última vez lo olvide.

-¿Tu qué?-Pensó Misty al igual que Angie

-No hay problema reconozco el apoyo de mis amigos-Dijo Ash sonriéndole a sus amigos y luego levantándole el dedo pulgar a Misty, esta sonrió ante el gesto.

-¿Y ahora que harás Ash?-Pregunto Koga

-A por Blaine y luego el ultimo y misterioso líder de gimnasio.

-¿Creí que lo conocías?-Contesto Koga, pero Misty y Brock hacen gestos para que se calle.

-Eh, no, nada…-Dijo Koga viendo a los dos chicos-De cualquier manera por este camino llegaran a la Isla Canela hogar de Koga, Suerte Ash de todos nosotros Koga es el mejor, sin contar al nuevo…

-Lo tendré en cuenta Koga gracias-Contesto Ash.

Para luego alejarse junto con sus amigos rumbo a Isla Canela

El grupo viaja juntos hasta Ciudad Soleada donde deciden tomar un descanso y Ash aprovecha para hacer unos cambios en su equipo sabiendo que se viene la batalla con Blaine.

Ahí se deciden todos por descansar del largo viaje hasta Ciudad Soleada y de paso aprovechan para hacer una llamada.

-Hola Mama-Saludo Ash alegre a través del aparato

-Hijo ¿Cómo estás?-Saludo su madre alegre.

-Muy bien dos batallas más y me tendrás de regreso en casa-Contesto Ash.

-Me alegro mucho Ash-Contesto Delia alegre-Por cierto ¿Dónde estás ahora?-Pregunto Delia.

-En Ciudad soleada.

-Pues no te muevas conozco a tres personas que en este mismo momento van para haya-Contesto Delia.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quiénes?

-May y Max también había un chico de cabello verde bajito, pero simpático con ellos.

-¡wow! ¡Chicos May, Drew y Max vienen!-Grito Ash-Mama me tengo que ir, pero estaremos hablando tratare de volver pronto.

-¡Enserio!-Grito Misty emocionada recordando a May y Max

Todos parecían muy emocionados.

El grupo decidió tomarse unas vacaciones en Ciudad Soleada hasta que llegaran sus amigos.

-Ash hay un problema… ¿Dónde conseguiremos bicicletas para todos?-Pregunto Misty.

Ash había olvidado ese detalle.

-Debe haber otra forma de llegar…-Dijo Ash pensativo.

-¡No habías pensando en eso hasta ahora!-Grito Misty y Ash solo se limitó a rascarse la nuca.

Los demás ya estaban preparados para ver empezar otra de sus discusiones, pero en ese momento un enorme bus paro frente a ellos.

-Hola chicos-Saludo un hombre gordo con lentes de sol y camisa azul.

-¡Scott!-Grito Ash y luego vio bajar a Drew, Max y May del bus.

-Hola chicos-Saludo May.

Drew se mantuvo atrás y Max sonrió alegre.

-¡Ash!-Grito Max mostrándole una pokebola-Ya soy entrenador pokemon, pronto reclamare la batalla que me prometiste.

-Drew ¿Cómo estás?-Saludo Ash.

-Todo bien Ash-Contesto Drew.

-No pensé que tú y May comenzarían a viajar juntos-Comento Ash alegre y los mencionados se sonrojaron.

-También vino mi hermano.

-Sí y créanme que hago mal tercio-Comento Max acomodándose los lentes, mientras May lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa.

-Mejor cállate Max-Dijo May apenada.

-Así que si tenías novio-Comento Dawn.

-¡no es mi novio!-Grito May señalando a Drew este solo miro en otra dirección ocultando su cara.

-De acuerdo, tranquila, tranquila-Contesto Dawn levantando las manos.

-De cualquier manera Ash te podría llevar hasta el puerto donde tomaras el barco a Isla Canela-Comento Scott luego de toser para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-¡Esto será de gran ayuda! ¡Gracias Scott!-Dijo Ash.

Luego de un momento Ash y sus amigos ya se encontraban dentro del bus.

Brock se sentó al lado de Scott como copiloto al ser el mayor decidió que sería buena idea Ash se sentó al lado de la ventana mirando todo con su fiel compañero Pikachu, Misty se sentó a su costado mientras dormí abrazando a Azurrill que se encontraba dormida al igual que ella.

Detrás de Ash May y Drew también se habían sentado juntos de vez en cuando se escuchaban sus conversaciones sobre rivalidad y también sobre concursos.

Dawn intervenía debes en cuando ya que era coordinadora estaba sentada con Angie en la misma línea que May y Drew y delante de ellas estaba Max que trataba de conversar con Ash sobre sus logros desde que es entrenador.

Sin embargo el sonido de unas motos se escuchó afuera y el bus se paró de repente.

-Nadie pasa por aquí sin darnos a sus pokemon-Dijo un hombre en motocicleta acompañado de varios más.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Brock saliendo del vehículo.

-Dame a tus Pokemon o te los quitare por la fuerza-Dijo uno de ellos.

Los demás bajaron.

-Con que quieren robarnos a nuestros pokemon eh…-Dijo Ash mientras el y sus demás amigos tomaban pokebolas.

-Gabite.

-Golduck.

-Blaziken

-Flygon.

-Mamoswine

-Luxio.

-Croagunk

-Ralts

La banda retrocedió y luego de una explosión en la que se hicieron presente varios ataques de distintos tipos se vio al grupo de motociclista huir.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!-Grito el último en irse.

A lo lejos el equipo Rocket veía esto impresionados.

-Mejor será no meternos con el bobo por un tiempo-Dijo Jessie tratando de disimular su cobardía.

-Son demasiados bobos para nosotros-Contesto James.

-Bueno será mejor tenerlos vigilados hasta que se vaya aminorando el grupo-Contesto Meowth.

Luego de un viaje de unas horas en el que Misty termino dormida sobre el brazo de Ash y este también muy cerca de ella, Scott y Brock les indicaron que era hora de levantarse.

-¡Wow! Ash también esta meloso-Dijo Max viendo a Ash y Misty estos se miraron sonrojados y se separaron.

-Descansemos aquí tengo que descansar un poco maneje por mucho tiempo-Comenta Scott bostezando.

El grupo sale a caminar por la ciudad hasta que Brock lee un cartel y rápidamente toma a Ash, Drew y Max.

-Muchachos es hora de que huyan-Dijo Brock en un tono bastante serio.

-¿y eso porque?-Pregunto Ash

-El festival…

-¡El festival de la princesa!-Grito Misty emocionada.

Ash recordó todo y mostro una expresión de miedo.

-Oh no…-Dijo Ash.


	16. Guerra de Princesas

**Capítulo 15: La guerra de princesas **

Ash caminaba con bastantes cajas de compras todas de Misty.

-¡Ash ven! Por aquí-Le indico la entrenadora.

-Ya voy…-Dijo Ash algo cansando de cargar tantas cajas y caminando con dificulta ya que no podía ver nada por las cajas que tenía en frente.

De pronto Ash tropezó con una persona esta cayó al suelo al igual que Ash.

-¡Tendrías que ver por dónde vas!-Grito la chica.

-Es que no podi… ¿Melody?-Dijo Ash reconociendo a la chica.

-Elegido ¿eres tú?-Dijo la chica mirando a Ash.

Misty volteo por que escucho el ruido de las cajas.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso-Dijo Melody para notar que en su mayoría eran cosas de chica-¿tienes una novia o algo así elegido?

-Creo que el desastre de las tres isla ya paso hace suficiente tiempo ¿Por qué no solo le dices Ash?-Dijo Misty acercándose un tanto enfadada.

Pikachu y Azurrill notaron que Misty estaba a punto de convertirse en gyarados.

-De cualquier manera para mí siempre será el elegido-Dijo Melody tratando de enfadar a Misty ya que se apegó más al entrenador.

Misty estaba llegando a sus límites y el entrenador lo noto.

-¡Melody estamos con más amigos! Acompáñanos y los conocerás-Dijo Ash tratando de acabar con la tensión del momento.

-Claro vamos, quiero decirte que vi tus batallas en Hoenn y en Sinnoh

-¿enserio?

-sí, estuviste increíble cuando…

Misty se quedó mirando como Ash se iba conversando con la chica.

-Misty ven-Dijo Ash notando que Misty seguía atrás, Ash tomo las cajas de compras de Misty y trato de seguir caminando.

-Vamos te ayudare con eso-Dijo Melody enojando más a Misty.

-¡No es necesario yo misma ayudare a Ash a llevar mis cosas!-Dijo Misty sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir era una buena jugada.

Mientras tanto en otro centro comercial.

Max y Drew tenían cada uno una gran cantidad de cajas.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda solo a Drew?-Pregunto Max.

-¡Hey!-Grito Drew enojado.

-Eres mi hermano, debes apoyarme-Contesto May sin dejar de ver ropa e imaginarse con ella puesta frente al espejo.

-¿Y yo porque?-Pregunto Drew.

-Porque somos amigos muy cercanos-Contesto May al peliverde guiñándole un ojo, este miro en otra dirección.

-Bien… después de todo solo es una vez al año…-Dijo Drew tratando de disimular lo apenado que estaba.

-Traidor-Susurro Max.

-¿y tú que?-Contesto Drew

-La sangre es más gruesa que el agua-Contesto Max.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del centro comercial.

-Oye Brock gracias por ayudarme-Dijo Dawn animada.

-No hay de que… pero sigo pensando que tal vez Scott necesite ayuda…-Dijo Brock y Dawn lo fulmino con la mirada-Pero… mejor me quedo acá a ayudarte con tus compras-Dijo Brock cambiando de tono.

Dawn y Brock fueron los primeros en ver al grupo de Ash, Ash parecía necesitar ayuda.

-Mira Dawn son Ash, Misty y…-Dijo Brock acercándose al grupo.

-Me llamo Melody un gusto-Dijo la chica presentándose.

-Yo soy Dawn.

-Y yo Brock.

-Mejor conocida como la chica que saluda con besos en la mejilla-Murmuro Misty bajito.

Ash y Melody lograron escucharla por estar más cerca.

-Eso me recuerda-Melody se acerca a Ash y le da un beso en la mejilla.

El entrenador fue tomado por sorpresa por lo que se ruboriza un poco, Misty mira esto enojada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvar a todos en ese entonces.

-Pues le debes varios… porque también nos salvó unas cuantas veces más en…-Dijo Dawn, pero Misty la miro pésimo-Amm… mejor vamos a comer algo-Dijo Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa

Angie por su lado había decidido pasear por la ciudad un rato.

-¡Oye Angie! ¿Compraste algo?-Pregunto May acercándose a la chica.

-Si…-Dijo Angie algo sonrojada.

-¿Puedo verlo?-Pregunto May.

-Amm… bue-bueno…-Dijo la chica.

Ella había comprado algunos chocolates con forma de Luvdisc.

-Wow ¿a quién se los darás?-Pregunto May.

-amm…ah nadie son para mí-Dijo la chica.

En ese momento el grupo de Ash se encontró con el de ellos.

-Hola, wow ¿otra amiga de ustedes?-Pregunto May.

-Melody mucho gusto ¿y tú eres May verdad? Eres una genial coordinadora al igual que tu Drew-Comento Melody.

-Muchas gracias-Contesto Drew con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Max.

-Vaya hola-Saludo Melody amablemente logrando que el pequeño Max se sonrojara.

-y yo Angie un gusto-Saludo Angie.

-Igualmente-Contesto Melody.

Todos decidieron sentarse a comer un rato luego de asegurarse de enviar las compras a sus casas cada una de las chicas.

Melody les conto a todos la vez que Ash evito el desastre con ayuda de Lugia.

-Wow tan intrépido desde entonces-Dijo Dawn mientras Angie miraba a Ash con la mirada perdida.

-emm… todos fueron intrépidos en especial Misty, ella me saco del agua en medio del desastre.

La mencionada se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno… soy la mejor nadadora que conozco…-Contesto la pelirroja.

Por fin el ambiente tenso se calmó y ahora era un ambiente mucho más amigable hasta que…

-¿Y ya tienes novia Ash?-Pregunto Melody.

Misty y Angie casi se atragantan en ese momento, pero recibieron ayuda de Brock y Dawn respectivamente.

-Pues…-Ash no sabía cómo contestar a eso, habían pasado ciertas cosas con Misty, pero no habían aclarado eso aun.

Brock entonces entendió lo que pasaba y decidió salvar al entrenador.

-¿alguna va a participar en el torneo?

-¿Cuál torneo?-Pregunto Dawn

-Es un torneo solo de chicas el premio siempre son unas muñecas de colección y una fotografía con algún actor famoso.

Las chicas parecían interesadas.

-Pues me gustan las muñecas pokemon-Comento Dawn

-Se verían lindos en mi habitación-Pensó May.

-Claro que entrare-Dijo Angie.

-Pierden su tiempo-Dijo Melody-Yo ganare.

De nuevo la tensión entro en el ambiente.

-¿Misty y tú no planeas participar?-Pregunto Ash.

-De hecho yo ya tengo…

-No estas muñecas incluyen pokemon de otras regiones mira hasta hay un Buizel de peluche-Señalo Brock.

Misty se emocionó.

-Han perdido su oportunidad chicas-Dijo Misty con determinación.

Ash sonrió.

-¡Bien dicho!-Dijo el entrenador cerrando un puño y apoyando a la entrenadora cosa que los demás notaron.

-Veo que aun sigues con la misma responsabilidad Misty-Dijo Melody recordando lo que Misty le dijo esa vez.

"Ash nunca estará solo porque me tiene a mi"

Misty lo entendió.

-Así es-Contesto la peli naranja

Los demás no entendían que sucedía, pero algo quedaba claro, era un tema que quedo entre ellas dos.

Las rondas preliminares empezaron hasta que quedaron solo ocho participantes entre ellas.

-Misty.

-Melody.

-Angie.

-Dawn.

-May

-Jessilina (Jessie)

Y dos chicas mas.

Los chicos notaron que las chicas de su grupo realmente llevaban una gran ventaja como entrenadoras grande fue la sorpresa de Ash al ver a Melody como entrenadora.

Ahora procederemos a mostrarles quienes serán las próximas princesas en batalla.

Dawn vs Melody, May vs Angie, Jessilina y Misty compitieron contra otras personas.

-Bien Melody no sé qué tan hábil eres, pero quiero esas muñecas-Dijo Dawn con una pokebola en mano.

-Pues veamos si puedes vencerme-Contesto Melody.

-Son rudas eh-Comento Brock con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos.

-Odio ser espectador se ve que son batallas increíbles-Dijo Ash deprimido.

-Yo solo espero que May no pierda o estará hecha una furia-Comento Max y Drew lo secundo asintiendo.

Dawn saco a Togekiss y Melody a un Lapras.

-wow un Lapras-Dijo Ash recordando que él tuvo uno.

-Togekiss usa Aura Esfera-Ordeno Dawn

-Contraataca con Hidropulso

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una explosión.

-ahora ¡ataque celestial!-Ordeno Dawn.

-Resiste y usa rayo confusión

El ataque daño al pokemon de Melody sin embargo con este contraataque Togekiss acabo en estado de confusión.

-Muy bien ahora rayo de hielo-Dijo Melody.

El ataque dejo a Togekiss dentro de un tempano.

-Togekiss-Dijo Dawn preocupada.

-¡Ahora Hidropulso!

El segundo ataque daño aún más a Togekiss, para mayor mal el estado de confusión y de congelamiento le evitaba cualquier movimiento a Togekiss

-¡acabalo con Hidropulso!

El tercer ataque de Lapras derroto a Togekiss.

Melody había avanzado a los cuatro finalistas.

-Estuviste bien Togekiss, la próxima ganaremos-Dijo Dawn regresando a su pokemon.

-En verdad se ha vuelto muy buena-Opino Brock y Ash asintió al ver la batalla de Melody.

May y Angie ya habían empezado su batalla también.

EL Luxio de Angie luchaba fieramente contra el Glaceon de May.

-¡Bola sombra!-Ordeno May.

-¡rayo!

Ambos ataques chocaron y sin embargo no hubo daño para ninguno.

-¡ataque rápido!-Ataco Angie.

-Resiste luego Cola férrea seguido de rayo de hielo.

El ataque daño a Glaceon sin embargo, este rápidamente propino un ataque de cola de hierro seguido de un rayo de hielo.

Luxio resistió el ataque y se puso de pie.

-¡Contoneo!-Ordeno Angie.

El plan función Glaceon acabo confundido.

-¡Trueno!

-¡Excavar!

Glaceon no pudo obedecer la orden por lo que el potente ataque eléctrico la daño gravemente.

-¡Vamos Glaceon tu puedes! Excavar.

Glaceon se sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse luego excavo y después salió de la tierra tomando por sorpresa a Luxio y derrotándolo.

-Buena batalla Luxio… regresa y tomate un descanso-Dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

-Buena batalla Angie-Comento May acariciando a su Glaceon.

-Son muy fuertes-Comento Angie.

-Tu igual-Contesto May.

Por su lado Jessie y Misty también habían ganado sus batallas quedando las cuatro como finalistas.

Ahora a Misty le toco con May y a Melody con Jessie.

Dawn y Angie se unieron al grupo algo deprimidas por haber sido eliminadas.

-Fueron batallas increíbles-Dijo Ash tratando de animarlas.

-Sí, pero quería esas muñecas-Comento Dawn deprimida.

Misty y May se sonreían la una a la otra. Ash, Drew y Max sudaban sangre por así decirlo, sabían que quien pierda esta batalla acabara hecha una furia o aun peor… podría deprimirse.

-¡Venasaur sal!-Dijo May sacando al pokemon de hierba.

-Gyarados sal-Dijo Misty sacando al pokemon serpiente marina.

Todos los espectadores se impresionaron y agradecieron que el campo de este año fuera tan grande.

-¡Látigo cepa!-Ordeno May.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Misty.

El ataque de Venasaur llego a dañar a Gyarados sin embargo este logro alcanzar como blanco al Venasaur de May dañándolo gravemente.

-Oh no… Usa somnífero-Ordeno May.

Venasaur adormeció a Gyarados.

-¡Prepara el rayo solar!

-Oh no…-Dijo Misty

El ataque dio en Gyarados y Drew se paró alegre de su asiento.

Sin embargo Gyarados se despertó aún muy enojado Misty sonrió.

-es un ataque fuerte, pero mi Gyarados está bien entrenado ¡Ahora Gyarados Cola Dragón!

El ataque daño a Venasaur que por ser tan grande no tuvo tiempo de evadirlo.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Misty.

-¡Venasaur resiste y tormenta de hojas!

-Gyarados acaba esto con Hiperrayo.

Venasaur resistió el ataque y ataco con tormenta de hojas Gyarados ya bastante dañado logro completar el ataque de Hiperrayo logrando vencer a Venasaur con muy poca energía.

-¡pika!-Dijo Pikachu impresionado.

-Si…-Dijo Ash la batalla fue reñida.

Drew bajo la mirada, pero cuando la levanto noto que May estaba feliz.

-Fue una excelente batalla-Dijo May alegre.

-Si claro que lo fue-Contesto Misty.

Ambas chicas parecían alegres a pesar de que hubiera solo una ganadora, la batalla las hizo sudar a ambas.

Jessie por su lado acababa de ser derrotada por un Skarmory

La final era entre Misty y Melody.

Ambas entrenadoras se veían mutuamente May ahora en el publico miraba atenta la batalla, mientras veían como un hombre de cabello azul y un "hombre" más pequeño se llevaban a Jessilina del estadio.

-¡No es justo! ¡Esa niña no puede vencerme!-Gritaba Jessie.

-Si sigues renegando así te saldrán arrugas Jessie digo Jessilina-Contesto James.

El público vio con vergüenza ajena al trio salir, así que ni se dieron cuenta que las princesas finalistas conversaban.

-¿y cuando vas a ser su novia?-pregunto Melody.

-Sé que pronto, solo déjalo tomar su tiempo puede ser lindo, pero es un niño-Contesto Misty.

-Ambos lo son-Contesto Melody tomando una pokebola.

Misty tomo la suya y ambas lanzaron a sus pokemon que resultaron ser Golduck.

-Tú también tienes un Golduck-Dijo Misty impresionada.

-Por supuesto es mi primer pokemon, prepárate-Dijo Melody.

-¡Psíquico!-Ordeno Melody.

-¡tú también Golduck!-Contraataco Misty.

-¡Hidropulso!-Ordenaron ambas.

Hasta ahora todos los ataques habían impactado el uno contra el otro.

-¡Usa cabezazo Golduck!-Ordeno Misty.

El ataque si fue inesperado para Melody que vio a su Golduck ser dañado por este y retroceder.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty.

El pokemon pato lanzo un potente Hidrobomba empujando al Golduck oponente.

-¡Esto aún no acaba! ¡Hipnosis!-Ordeno Melody.

El ataque adormeció a Golduck.

-¡Ahora Psíquico!-Ordeno Melody

El ataque daño al Golduck de Misty.

-¡Cabezazo!

Dos ataques seguidos para el Golduck de Misty ambos Golduck se notaban cansados.

-¡Golduck aqua cola!-Dijeron ambas entrenadoras a la vez.

Los ataques chocaron en medio del campo.

El Golduck de Misty cayó apoyándose en su rodilla y respirando agitadamente, pero el de Melody después de eso cayó fatigado en el suelo.

-¡La ganadora es Misty!-Grito el comentarista.

Todos bajaron orgullosos.

-Ahora ¿Con quién te tomaras la foto?-pregunto el que entregaba los premios.

-Misty quiere tomársela con su novio Ash Ketchum-Sugirió Melody, jalando a Ash hacia Misty.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambos sonrojados.

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo el hombre que entregaba los premios.

Ahora Ash y Misty se encontraban ruborizados y juntos sonriendo frente a una cámara mientras sus amigos sonreían con astucia.

-Ja ja quiero una copia de esa foto en mi consultorio-Comento Brock.

-¡Cállate Brock!-Gritaron ambos entrenadores.

Más tarde el grupo se reunió afuera a ver como Misty se aseguraba de mandar sus nuevas muñecas al gimnasio.

-Bueno chicos yo ya me voy-Dijo Melody subiendo a una moto.

-Wow-Dijo Ash impresionado.

-Tengo planes que hacer antes de la liga añil, espero verte ahí Ash-Dijo Melody.

-¿Vas a entrar?-Pregunto Ash.

-Por supuesto-Contesto guiñándole un ojo-Ahí se ven chicos-Dijo Melody acelerando y alejándose del lugar.

-Ash tiene demasiada suerte-Dijo Brock arrodillado haciendo círculos en el suelo con una rama mientras Croagunk lo consolaba.

El grupo viajo en bus unas horas hasta llegar al puerto en el que tomarían el barco a Isla Canela.

-Ash lo lamento, pero yo ya tengo que regresar a Sinnoh-Dijo Dawn.-Aca Angie y yo tomaremos nuestro barco

-Entiendo…-Contesto Ash-¿Cuándo las volveré a ver?-Pregunto Ash.

-Probablemente volvamos a verte en el campeonato suerte-Dijo Dawn.

-Ash yo quería-Dijo Angie acercándose con una bolsa de dulces detrás de su espalda-No… nada, buena suerte Ash-Dijo Angie sonriéndole.

Dawn entendió lo que pasaba, pero no opino al respecto ambas subieron al barco.

-¿quieres?-Dijo Angie invitándole chocolate a Dawn.

-¿Por qué no se lo diste?-Pregunto Dawn.

-Creo que está bien con Misty-Comento Angie apoyándose en la baranda del barco y viendo el sol ocultarse.

-Esa es una dura decisión supongo-Comento Dawn para luego tomar un dulce.

-Estaré bien hay muchos viajes por hacer-Contesto Angie tratando de sonar alegre.

En tierra firme Brock también reacciono.

-Me he tomado vacaciones muy largas ya… y Scott se ofreció a traerme de regreso a casa así que suerte chicos, Ash da lo mejor de ti-Dijo Brock.

-amm… Brock… necesitaba hablar contigo…-Dijo Ash.

-Oye Ash eres del tipo de chicos que se aventuran a lo desconocido sin pensarlo dos veces, procura aplicar eso en todo lo que trates-Aconsejo Brock sonriéndole a su amigo.

Ash sonrió y le dio la mano a Brock.

Luego Brock se despidió del resto y volvió en el bus con Scott, el resto subieron al barco rumbo a Isla Canela

**Uff 3:10 am que sueño, pero me prometí que no dormiría hasta acabarlo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews, me voy porque entre más tiempo paso despierto más hambre tengo xD Hasta el siguiente capítulo y enserio muchas gracias por los reviews se siente muy bien el apoyo de las personas, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**


	17. Una Batalla candente

**Capítulo 16: Una batalla candente.**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban ahora en Isla Canela rumbo a que Ash consiga su séptima batalla.

-¡muy bien Blaine será el último… luego a por el octavo líder!-Grito Ash ansioso.

Sin embargo lo que Ash vio fue al propio Blaine detrás de un Magmortar encarando al equipo Rocket

-No se van a llevar ningún fósil-Dijo Blaine enojado.

-¿Y cómo nos detendrás?-Pregunto uno de los soldados que se encontraba frente a un Ursaring

-¡Llamarada!-Ordeno Blaine.

El ataque acabo con Ursaring impresionando a Ash y sus amigos.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo May impresionada, ella había viajado por Johto y sabía de sobra lo resistente que es Ursaring.

-De un solo ataque-Dijo Misty.

Ash parecía impresionado, pero luego sonrió.

-Esta será una gran batalla-Dijo Ash animado.

Una oficial Jenny se encontraba ahora esposando al soldado del equipo Rocket los demás escaparon al ver lo poderoso que Blaine era.

-¡Blaine! ¡Vine a retarte!-Grito Ash acercándose al hombre.

Blaine volteo y miro a Ash impresionado.

-Vaya, cuantos has crecido Ash-Comento el hombre-Ahora estoy algo cansado he tenido que hacer algo de trabajo con el equipo Rocket y en el laboratorio ¿Por qué no descansas hoy en las aguas termales? Mañana te veré en el volcán.

Ash pareció algo decepcionado debido a lo ansioso que estaba, pero luego sonrió.

-¡De acuerdo!

Esa misma noche el grupo decidió ir a las aguas termales.

Drew y Max estaban bastante relajados, pero Ash se encontraba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, recordando como Magmortar derroto a Ursaring esa mañana.

-Oye Ash ¿Podrás con Blaine?-Pregunto Max acercándose al azabache.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash sonriendo aunque en verdad si estaba preocupado por la batalla.

-Puedes aprovechar la ventaja de tipo usando pokemon tipo agua-Sugirió Drew.

-Si también estaba pensando en eso-Dijo Ash pensativo.

En el otro lado Misty y May estaban bastante relajadas.

-Adoro las aguas termales-Comento May.

-Si…-Contesto Misty.

-Azu…-Dijo Azurrill flotando en el agua.

-Oye Misty quiero mi revancha-Dijo May-Pero estoy muy relajada para luchar.

-Igual yo-Contesto Misty.

Azurrill comenzó a caminar y Pikachu lo noto ya que ahora estaba parada sobre el límite que dividía la zona de las chicas con la zona de los chicos, por lo que subió a tratar de detenerla por si se lastimaba.

Sin embargo lo que hizo Azurrill fue pararse en una estatua de Gyarados accionando un botón que abrió la entrada secreta al lugar donde se desarrollaba la batalla del gimnasio, la separación cayo y ambos grupos se vieron el uno al otro sonrojados, las chicas por suerte tenían toallas cerca y se cubrieron luego empezaron a lanzarle cosas a los chicos. Max se cubrió los ojos pues sabía que saldría lastimado.

-¡no se les ocurra mirar nada!-Grito May lanzando un depósito de madera a Drew.

-¡lo mismo va para ti Ketchum!-Grito Misty al notar que Ash se había quedado con la boca abierta a primera impresión

Al día siguiente el grupo ya estaba listo para acompañar a Ash a por su siguiente medalla.

-Ash te estaba esperando-Dijo Blaine cruzado de brazos-El rojo te sienta bien ambos somos entrenadores con fuego en la mirada eso me agrada de ti Ash-Dijo Blaine tomando su pokebola-Pero me temo que hasta aquí llegaste.

-Eso lo veremos-Contesto Ash

En un tablero salieron las caras de ambos entrenadores con espacios para tres pokemon.

-Bien veamos si puedes con esto ¡Ve Ninetales!-Dijo Blaine sacando al pokemon evolución de Vulpix.

-Quiero uno-Dijo May viendo al hermoso pokemon.

-¡Kingler yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon cangrejo.

-Wow se ve genial-Dijo Max alegre al ver otro pokemon de Kanto.

-Ninetales usa energibola

-Usa Rayo burbuja-Ordeno Ash como contraataque.

Sin embargo el ataque de Ninetales fue más fuerte alcanzando a Kingler y dañándolo.

-¡Kingler usa martillazo!

Kingler golpeo el suelo lanzando una poderosa onda contra Ninetales esta lo alcanzo dañándolo.

-¡chorro de agua!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque daño a Ninetales, pero este aun no se rendía.

-¡Energibola!-Ordeno de nuevo Blaine.

-¡Salta y usa Guillotina!-Ordeno Ash.

La pinza de Kingler brillo, sin embargo Ninetales lo esquivo.

-¡Hipnosis!-Ordeno Blaine.

-¡Esquívalo y usa Salmuera!

El ataque de Kingler dio en el pokemon de Blaine.

-Wow Kingler es más fuerte ahora-Comento Misty.

-Por supuesto Ash ha estado entrenando en secreto para esta batalla-Contesto Max.

-Ninetales onda Ignea-Ordeno Blaine sorprendiendo a todos ya que pensaron que Ninetales ya estaba vencido.

El ataque acabo con Kingler.

-Mientras Ninetales este en el campo todos los ataques de tipo fuego hasta el final de la batalla tendrán mayor poder-Explico Blaine-y por cierto Ash ¿Qué es lo que carece de boca y come,  
no tiene piernas y huye?

-Maldición, no tengo idea-Contesto Ash un tanto irritado por su primera derrota.

-Tienes entonces hasta el final de la batalla.

-¡Corphish yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash sacando a su segundo pokemon

-Ninetales Hipnosis.

-¡Excavar!

Corphish esquivo el ataque metiéndose bajo tierra.

Luego apareció debajo de Ninetales debilitándolo.

-Suficiente Ninetales descansa-Dijo Blaine-Bien, bien ahora prueba con este ¡Magmortar yo te elijo!

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… creí que Magmortar sería su último pokemon-Pensó Ash.

-¡llamarada!-Ordeno Blaine.

-¡Esquívalo y Rayo burbuja!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque alcanzo a Magmortar sin embargo el imponente pokemon parecía no ser dañado por el ataque Corphish se veía bastante preocupado.

-¡Magmortar usa Rayo!-Ordeno Blaine.

El ataque dio en Corphish este respiraba agitado de un solo ataque lo había dejado en una condición deplorable.

-Corphish…-Dijo Ash preocupado.

-¡Corphish!-Dijo Corphish enojado y comenzó a disparar más ataques de rayo burbuja.

-Corphish…-Dijo Ash viendo a su pokemon-¡Tú puedes vencerlo!

Corphish comenzó a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño.

-Crawdaunt-Dijo el pokemon recién evolucionado.

-Parece que tu Corphish deseo realmente ser más fuerte para poder luchar con Magmortar, pero eso no bastara para ganar Magmortar rayo de nuevo.

-¡Excavar, luego sal y usa Guillotina!

El pokemon de Ash cumplió la orden tomando a Magmortar y dañándolo gravemente

-¡Ahora rayo burbujas!-El ataque de Crawdaunt era ahora mucho más fuerte tanto que el pokemon de Blaine ahora si parecía estar pasando un mal rato a pesar de su resistencia.

-¡Magmortar acabalo con patada baja!-Ordeno Blaine.

El ataque de Blaine dio en Crawdaunt este cayo de rodillas apoyándose en su pinza.

-¡Martillazo!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque acabo con Magmortar, pero Crawdaunt también cayo luego de cumplir esa última orden.

-¡Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar la siguiente batalla decidirá al ganador!-Dijo el árbitro.

-Regresa Crawdaunt muchas gracias por tu apoyo-Dijo Ash orgulloso.

Blaine también regreso a su pokemon.

-¿Ya sabes la respuesta?-Pregunto Blaine.

-No aun no-Contesto Ash.

-¿Y qué pokemon de agua sacaras esta vez?-Pregunto Blaine.

-De hecho esta vez usare algo diferente ¡Sal Charizard!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon Dragón.

-Espero que ya sepas controlarlo irónicamente mi último pokemon también es Charizard-Dijo Blaine sacando al mismo pokemon de Ash, este sonrió.

-¡Vamos Charizard demuestra que eres el mejor!-Dijo Ash a su pokemon.

-¡Char!-Dijo el pokemon de fuego.

-¡Sofoco!-Ordenaron ambos entrenadores a la vez.

Los ataques impactaron y ambos parecían estar al mismo nivel, el calor se hizo presente en toda el área.

-Ash esta impresionante, dudo que Charizard pierda-Comento Max.

-Aun así ese Magmortar era muy fuerte y si el guardo a Charizard para el final… ha de ser su mejor pokemon-Dijo Drew serio, preocupando a Misty.

-¡Cola Dragón!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Aguanta el ataque! ¡Ahora carga Dragón!

El ataque daño al Charizard de Blaine este sin embargo contesto con un potente ataque de Carga Dragón.

-¡ataque de ala con cuchillada!-Ordeno Ash.

-Adoro cuando Ash combina ataques-Opino Max

El combo daño al Charizard de Blaine, pero este seguía en pie.

-¡Alcanza a Charizard y luego enséñale tu lanzallamas!

El Charizard de Blaine fue tras el Charizard de Ash, dañándolo con un lanzallamas, luego lo sujeto de la cola y lo lanzo al suelo.

-¡Agrégale Sofoco!-Ordeno Blaine.

-¡Charizard!

El ataque daño a Charizard sin embargo aún cansado el Charizard de Ash seguía en pie.

-¡Char…!-Gruño el pokemon Dragón mientras su flama aumentaba de tamaño.

-¡Charizard eso es ahora alcánzalo y usa movimiento sísmico!

Charizard voló alcanzando al Charizard de Blaine, luego lo tomo con una llave y lo estrello contra el suelo sin que este pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Cola Dragón!-Agrego Ash.

El Charizard de Blaine también estaba agitado sin embargo el tamaño de su flama también aumento.

Ambos pokemon se miraron el uno al otro parados frente a frente.

-¡Ash que el fuego más poderoso gane!-Dijo Blaine.

-Me parece bien ¿Listo Charizard?

-Char.

-Usa Sofoco-Ordenaron ambos entrenadores.

Las llamas fueron tan grandes que todo el campo fue cubierto por ellas sin embargo ninguno de los entrenadores retrocedía.

-¡Charizard tu eres el mejor!-Grito Ash.

Charizard expresaba determinación en su mirada su flama se hizo aún más grande superando a la del Charizard de Blaine logrando ganar la batalla.

-El Charizard de Blaine no puede continuar el ganador es Ash Ketchum el retador-Concluyo el árbitro.

-¡Lo lograste!-Grito Ash abrazando a su pokemon junto a Pikachu.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Ash, eres mi favorito para ser el próximo campeón de la liga Añil, por cierto la respuesta era fuego.

-Muchas gracias Blaine-Dijo Ash dándole la mano al hombre.

-¡Ash tu Charizard estuvo increíble!-Dijo Max que venía junto a los demás.

-Él siempre es el mejor ¿no es así amigo?-Dijo Ash y su pokemon levanto una garra mirando a su entrenador.

Ahora Ash y sus amigos se encontraban en el puerto junto a Blaine.

-Mucha suerte en el último gimnasio Ash, el chico nuevo es bastante hábil también, tal vez más que yo.

-Procurare ganar-Contesto Ash.

-Algo me dice que lo harás-Contesto Blaine.

El grupo de Ash partió en barco despidiéndose de Blaine.

-Ahora al fin descubriré quien es ese famoso líder de gimnasio-Dijo Ash animado.

Pero de pronto notaron que el barco se desviaba de curso.

-¿Qué demonios?-Dijo Ash acercándose a la cabina para notar que no había nadie.

De pronto una trampa encadeno las manos y piernas del entrenador pikachu se cayó de su hombro cayendo en un recipiente en manos de Meowth

-¿Es la vos de un bobo la que oigo?-Dijo Jessie

-¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!-Secundo James

-¡En los vientos!

-¡y los luceros!

-¡escuchen atentos!-Agrego Meowth

-¡causando miedo porque soy la reina!

-trayendo caos donde la paz reina.

-¡Una rosa con otro nom…!

-¡Glaceon rayo de hielo!-Ordeno May congelando al team rocket.

-Inte-te-terumpiste nues-nues-nuestro lema-Dijo Jessie muriéndose de frio.

-Sí, si dejen a Pikachu o se las verán con nosotros-Contesto Misty.

-Lo sentimos-Dijo Meowth que encendió un mecanismo que separo la cabina del piloto del resto del barco alejándose a gran velocidad durante la separación Ash cayó al mar atado de manos y piernas.

-Iré a salvar a Ash-Dijo Misty dejándole a Azurrill a May y lanzándose de clavado al mar.

Ash no podía nadar porque las cadenas eran muy pesadas y cada vez era aún más difícil no había tomado mucho aire ya que no espero que eso pasara

Misty alcanzo a Ash y trato de sacarlo, pero este era muy pesado también para ella además ya se estaba quedando sin aire. Misty se acercó al entrenador y junto su boca con la de el para pasarle un poco de aire.

Afuera Max, Drew y May estaban preocupados por Ash, pero de pronto un enorme Gyarados salio del agua con los dos entrenadores encima.

-¡Vamos a ir por el equipo Rocket!-Grito Misty mientras Crawdaunt rompía las cadenas con su tenaza.

El equipo Rocket tomaba chocolate caliente para que se les pasara el frio alegres en la cabina.

-Ahora solo falta llevarle a Pikachu al jefe y nos dará un ascenso-Dijo James alegre.

-Si esos bobos nunca nos alcanzaran-Dijo Jessie.

-Oh no…-Dijo Meowth y los demás voltearon con una expresión de espanto al ver al tremendo Gyarados y a las dos personas que estaban paradas encima de él.

Ash saco a Charizard y se subió en el para aterrizar sobre el barco, luego saco a Kingler para que rompiera la ventana de la cabina con su tenaza y entro.

-De vuélvanme a Pikachu-Pidió Ash.

-O prepárense para los problemas-Agrego Misty con Gyarados.

La pareja de entrenadores los había rodeado.

-Plan B escapemos conseguiremos a Pikachu en otra ocasión-Dijo Jessie.

-Si… para que apresurarse-Dijo James ocultando su cobardía.

Los tres escaparon en mochilas cohetes y Ash aprovecho para liberar a Pikachu.

-No será tan fácil-Opino Misty.

-¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-Pregunto Ash.

-¡Gyarados Hidrobomba!

-¡Pikachu Rayo!

Ambos ataques se combinaron y alcanzaron al equipo Rocket mandándolos a volar.

-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

Misty y Ash se sonrieron luego del trabajo en equipo y decidieron que usarían a Gyarados como medio de transporte para llegar a tierra.

-¡muy bien! ¡Ahora rumbo a ciudad Verde!-Dijo Ash entusiasmado, sin embargo miro a Misty de reojo y se sonrojo por lo que paso bajo el agua, la peli naranja igual pero no dijeron nada al respecto mientras May los miraba con curiosidad.

-Este es un trabajo para la detective May-Dijo May.

-Oh no…-Dijeron Drew y Max.

**Ohh ame la batalla bajo el agua y debo reconocer Blaine es uno de mis lideres favoritos, espero disfrutaran el capitulo :D**


	18. Ciudad Lavanda

**Capítulo 17: Ciudad Lavanda.**

El grupo decidió hacer una escala en Ciudad Lavanda para descansar antes de ir a Ciudad Celeste luego atravesarían el monte moom y llegarían a Ciudad Verde a por la última batalla de Ash

Ash desde el centro Pokemon miraba con curiosidad la torre pokemon, él sabía que ese lugar era habitado por dos bromistas pokemon fantasmas "¿Cómo estarían en este momento?"

-¿La torre pokemon, eh?-Dijo Misty sorprendiendo a Ash.

-Si…-Contesto el entrenador pensativo.

-¿Quieres visitar a Gengar y Gastly?-Pregunto Misty.

-No… no es necesario ahora-Contesto Ash.

Sin embargo un par de personas entraron desesperados.

-¡Alguien por favor ayúdenos!-Grito uno de ellos.

-¡Por favor!

Ash y Misty se acercaron al grupo y May junto con Max y Drew también.

-¿Qué les paso?-Pregunto Misty.

-La torre pokemon fue tomada por el equipo Rocket, pero encontramos mensajes que piden ayuda en las paredes ¡Algo horrible ha de estar pasando!-Grito uno de ellos preocupado

-Gengar y Gastly necesitan ayuda…-Murmuro Ash mientras apretaba sus puños-Yo iré-Dijo Ash.

-Pika-Dijo Pikachu con determinación sabiendo que esos pokemon fantasmas también eran sus amigos.

-También iré-Dijo Misty.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Ash recordando la experiencia de la última vez.

-Prefiero eso a luego encontrarte muerto de nuevo-Contesto Misty cosa que confundió a todos los demás presentes, por su parte May si notaba ya cierta atracción entre Ash y Misty.

-Amm… ¿Hay fantasmas ahí?-Pregunto May algo preocupada.

-Eres una cobarde-Dijo Max acomodando sus lentes.

-¡No me llames así!-Grito May enojada.

-Si no deseas ir no vayas-Contesto Drew sin mirarla.

-Grr ¡Si iré! Soy la intrépida aventurera May.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-Dijo Max, mientras Drew y Ash sonreían con una gota en la frente.

Los cinco entrenadores ya se encontraban en camino a la torre pokemon.

-Tranquila May esos pokemon son nuestros amigos… los que me preocupan son el equipo Rocket-Dijo Ash preocupado.

-Entiendo…-Contesto May.

El grupo al llegar a la entrada de la torre notaron que en verdad si era un lugar de cierta forma tétrico.

-Bien Ash ve primero-Sugirió May.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Ash con determinación abriendo la puerta.

-¡Ash espera!-Dijo Misty con vos fuerte, pero silenciosa-Tenemos al equipo Rocket dentro ¿Sera buena idea entrar así?

-Tal vez tengas razón… ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon hierva.

-¡Bulbasaur!-Dijo El pokemon saludando a su entrenador.

-Bulbasaur usa tu somnífero cuando abra un poco la puerta-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Bulba! ¡Bulbasaur!-Dijo Bulbasaur diciendo que entendió la orden.

Ash abrió la puerta suavemente y Bulbasaur uso su somnífero, luego Ash saco a staraptor y le ordeno que despejara el polvo de sueño, para entrar cuando entraron vieron a un par de soldados del equipo Rocket dormidos.

-Buena idea Misty-Reconoció Ash.

El grupo de Ash continuo su caminata por la torre sin embargo unos soldados del equipo Rocket bajaron.

-¡Intrusos!-Grito uno de ellos.

-Nos descubrieron-Dijo May.

-Debieron haber cámaras abajo-Concluyo Max.

-¡¿Dónde están los pokemon que habitaban esta torre?!-Pregunto Ash.

-Je je… pronto trabajaran para el equipo Rocket, arriba nuestro comandante se encarga de domesticarlos.

-Malditos…-Ash se enojó, pero la mano de Drew lo detuvo.

-Oye Ash deberías dejarnos estos tipos a Max, May y a mi avancen-Sugirió Drew-No entiendo bien que pasa, ¿pero es mejor que te apresures, verdad?

-¡Gracias!-Grito Ash adelantándose junto a Misty.

Los soldados que pensaron detenerlos casi son alcanzados por un Hiperrayo de parte del Flygon de Drew.

Los soldados sacaron pokebolas.

-Van a arrepentirse mocosos-Dijeron sacando a sus pokemon, May saco a Blaziken y Max a Ralph, mientras Misty y Ash se adelantaron derrotando al equipo rocket trabajando en equipo entre Pikachu y Golduck.

Al llegar a la cima de la torre Ash noto que un hombre musculoso tenía dentro de unas cúpulas a Gengar y a Gastly.

-¡Suéltalos!-Grito Ash enojado al hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto el hombre-Da igual no intervengas o acabare contigo ¡Dragonite dales una lección!

El pokemon Dragón apareció desafiante.

-¡Golduck Hidrobomba!

-Pikachu atactrueno

La combinación de los entrenadores dio en Dragonite sin embargo este resistía.

-¡Vendaval!-Ordeno el hombre y Dragonite creo un Vendaval tan fuerte que Ash y compañía se golpearon contra las paredes cayendo inconscientes al suelo.

-Creo que también tomare a sus pokemon…-Dijo El hombre tomando a Pikachu y a Azurrill.

-¡Pika…chu…!-Dijo Ash tomando el pie del hombre.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito el hombre pateando a Ash.

-¡Ash!-Grito Misty tratando de ponerse de pie.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Hiperrayo!

-Psíquico

Los ataques de los pokemon de May y compañía llegaron a salvar el día derrotando al Dragonite del líder.

-¡Garchomp yo te elijo!-Dijo el hombre sacando un segundo pokemon.

-Estoy cansado de ti…-Dijo Ash enojado-¡Charizard yo te elijo! ¡Súper Calor!

El ataque de Charizard dio en Garchomp.

-¡Cola Dragón!-Ordeno Ash

-¡Carga Dragón!-Se defendió el hombre

-Tómalo y movimiento sísmico.

Charizard resistió la carga Dragón de Garchomp lo tomo de los cuernos y luego le hizo una llave para efectuar movimiento sísmico.

-¡Ahora cola Dragón!

El ataque de Charizard finalizo la batalla.

El hombre regreso a su pokemon a la pokebola.

-Bien frustrado por un niño Giovanni va a matarme…-Dijo el hombre lanzando una bomba de humo y escapando.

Ash tocio un poco, luego al despejarse el humo vio a Gengar y a Gastly y los libero.

El grupo ahora conversaba con los fantasmas pokemon en su ahora destruido parque de juegos.

-Lo siento amigos…-Dijo Ash apenado.

-Gengar Gengar-Dijo Gengar haciendo señas con las manos.

-Gastly…-Dijo Gastly apareciendo detrás de May.

Esta se puso azul del susto y los demás rieron.

-Gengar esta torre será demolida eventualmente y sea para lo que sea que te quiera el equipo Rocket, no los dejara en paz ¿Por qué no viajas conmigo?-Propuso Ash.

-Y tú podrías viajar conmigo Gastly-Agrego Drew.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron los demás.

-¿Creen que vine a Kanto para no conseguir algún pokemon? El motivo principal fue conseguir pokemon de esta región.

-Y acompañar a May-Agrego Max.

-Sí y acompañar a… ¡Cállate!-Grito Drew apenado.

Los demás también rieron incluyendo a una sonrojada May.

Gengar y Gastly hablaron entre ellos y al final aceptaron después de todo era mejor explorar nuevos lugares y desde que Hunter vive con Sabrina ya no es lo mismo.

En la noche el grupo acampo rumbo a Ciudad Celeste, Ash se encontraba gritando de dolor mientras Misty le pasaba un algodón con alcohol en la zona que golpeo la patada del miembro del equipo Rocket.

-Debes hacer cosas tontas con menor frecuencia Ash-Dijo Misty regañando a Ash.

-Si lo que tú digas mama-Dijo Ash finalizando con una risa, Misty le volvió a poner alcohol en la herida como venganza.

El grupo ahora pasaba por el grave problema de tener hambre y no tener cocinero.

-Reunamos comida-Propuso Drew.

-Bien… háganlo yo moriré de hambre-Dijo Ash recostado en el suelo.

-¡Ah no! Tú buscaras leña conmigo Ketchum-Dijo Misty arrastrando a un flojo Ash.

-De hecho quiero que me acompañes Misty, que Ash vaya con Drew-Sugirió May.

-Bu-Bueno…-Dijo Misty algo confundida por la petición de May.

-Max quédate aquí y cuida el campamento-Ordeno May.

-Y a Pikachu-Agrego Ash al ver a su pokemon dormido había tenido una ardua batalla ese día.

-y a Azurrill-Agrego Misty.

-Está bien…-Contesto Max algo aburrido.

Drew y Ash buscaban leña, mientras las chicas buscaban fruta.

-Oye Drew… amm… ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado una chica?-Pregunto Ash sin saber de qué hablaba y agregando lo distraído que es para no saber lo que obviamente pasa entre Drew y May.

-No sabía que hablaras de temas como estos Ash-Contesto Drew mientras recogía algo de leña.

-De hecho las batallas han tenido mi mente ocupada, pero en el fondo sigo pensando en eso-Contesto Ash.

-¿Es con Misty, cierto?-Pregunto Drew.

-¿Cómo te das cuenta?-Pregunto Ash.

-Los únicos que no se dan cuenta son ustedes…-Contesto Drew-Mira el poco tiempo que tengo de verlos y ya lo note.

-bueno… igual no has contestado mi pregunta.

-Si… hay alguien que me gusta-Contesto Drew-Al fin y al cabo se su secreto, no hay problema con decir la verdad

-¿oh y quién?-Pregunto Ash.

-Oh él es muy distraído o no eh sido muy obvio, por desgracia creo que es la primera-Pensó Drew-Eso no importa-Contesto el peliverde.

-Bien… ¿Y qué me aconsejas?-Pregunto Ash.

-Pff en tu caso es seguro que también le gustas dile que sea tu novia y se arregla el asunto-Contesto Drew.

-Gracias Drew… creo que quizá también deberías intentar lo mismo-Sugirió Ash.

-Sí, bueno suficiente de estos temas… Gastly me será útil en el próximo concurso-Comento Drew iniciando otra charla entre los chicos.

Mientras tanto Misty y May recolectaban algunas manzanas para comer.

-Oye Misty… ¿Paso algo cuando te metiste al mar a salvar a Ash?-Pregunto May.

-Am…-Misty recordó lo que sucedió y se ruborizo-Pues… nada por suerte lo saque a tiempo.

-¿enserio…?-Pregunto May desconfiada.

-Claro que sí, nada todo lo normal cuando rescatas a alguien…-Contesto Misty haciendo gestos con las manos.

-mmm… Se miran muy bonito ustedes dos… ha de ser porque se conocen desde hace mucho o tiempo ¿o por algo diferente?-Pregunto May.

-No sé a qué te refieres May-Contesto Misty mirando en otra dirección-¡Tenemos suficiente fruta! Vamos de regreso-Dijo Misty.

-Mmm… ¡No escaparas de la intrépida detective May!-Dijo May yendo tras Misty.

Luego de comer juntos y conversar un rato el grupo decidió descansar.

-Buenas noches Pikachu, buenas noches Misty-Dijo el entrenador por reflejo.

-Buenas noches Ash que tengas dulces sueños-Contesto Misty.

May fue la única que escucho pues estaba despierta

-Este caso casi está resuelto.

Al día siguiente el grupo logro llegar a Ciudad Celeste, lugar donde Misty aprovecho para ir a ver a sus pokemon y hermanas.

Sin embargo al llegar a Ciudad Celeste la gente miraba al grupo de Ash y susurraban cosas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Misty.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, hasta que un grupo de fanáticos de Misty se pararon frente a ellos.

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Él es tu novio?!-Grito uno de los mencionados apuntando a Ash.

-¿eh?-Dijeron Misty y Ash a la vez.

-Lo vimos en la tele, en el torneo de las Princesas ¡Incluso tus hermanas hicieron una gigantografia con esa foto!

Misty estaba por empezar un ataque de ira y corrió al gimnasio siendo seguida por los demás cuando llegaron y vieron la enorme gigantografia de Ash y Misty parados juntos algo sonrojados el resto del grupo no pudo evitar reír, mientras los dos involucrados estaban sonrojados y Misty específicamente enojada.

Las tres hermanas de Misty salieron.

-Oh Misty ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quedo muy bien, no?-Dijo Daysi saliendo del gimnasio-Por cierto hola chicos, Ash tú me puedes decir cuñada.

Drew, May y Max rieron aún más.

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que somos novios?-Pregunto Misty.

-Una chica dijo que lo eran cuando sugirieron que te tomaras la foto con un guapo actor.

Ash y Misty se miraron, no podían culpar a Daysi, ahora todos los que vieron el programa deben pensar que son novios.

-Aun así… ¿Tenías que poner eso?-Pregunto Misty-¡Esa foto era privada!

-Bueno nos dio curiosidad revisar que habías traído Misty… está bien lo sacaremos de ahí… ¡Tracey me ayudas!-Grito Daysi y Tracey salió del gimnasio.

-Claro… ¡oh, hola chicos!-Dijo Tracey animado de volver a ver al grupo.

-Bueno pasen, aunque no sean novios todavía, puedes ir diciéndome cuñada Ash-Dijo Daysi apenando al entrenador.

-Quizá fue mala idea hacer una visita aquí-Pensó Misty mientras entraba al gimnasio junto a los demás.

**Bueno se viene la última batalla en Ciudad Verde ¿Quién será el nuevo líder? Creo que muchos ya se lo imaginan… Aunque ya estemos cerca a la octava medalla a este fic le queda bastante (espero que eso les guste y no sea como ¡La estás haciendo muy larga!) En fin quizá más tarde trabaje en el siguiente capítulo o ya mañana. No olviden dejar esos reviews que se hacen de todo mi aprecio. Gracias c:**


	19. ¡¿El líder de gimnasio!

**Capítulo 18: ¡¿El líder de gimnasio?!**

Ahora el grupo se encontraba disfrutando de la alberca en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Ash jugaba con Totodile y este de vez en cuando bailaba de felicidad, cosa que Drew y May consideraron útil para un concurso.

Golduck parecía a ver mejorado al menos mil veces sus habilidades de nado desde que evoluciono.

Drew por otro lado se quedó mirando a May cuando esta se propuso entrar a la piscina con su traje de baño.

Ash por su lado miro a Misty que llegaba junto a May.

Y Max se encontraba sentado admirando los dibujos de Tracey.

-Oye Ash-Dijo Misty lanzándole una pelota de playa-Juguemos chicos contra chicas.

-En ese caso los pokemon también juegan ¡A la carga Pikachu!-Grito Ash, para voltear y ver a Pikachu alegre con una botella de Ketchup que le acababa de dar Daysi.

-De acuerdo… creo que Pikachu no jugara-Dijo Ash decepcionado.

-¡Tototodile!-Dijo Totodile alegre.

-Totodile jugara conmigo-Dijo Ash.

-Bien Golduck estará en mi equipo-Dijo Misty sonriendo.

Golduck dio un salto genial parándose frente a su entrenadora.

-Golduck-Dijo el pokemon.

Drew se unió al equipo de Ash y May al de Misty.

El partido empezó y se demostró algo todos los presentes eran muy competitivos, acabando en un pate por cansancio.

Ash se apoyó en un borde de la alberca a felicitar a Totodile por su buen trabajo.

-Oye Ash ¿Qué pokemon usaras, para la próxima batalla?-Pregunto Misty.

-Es tipo tierra, pienso usar a Totodile, pero aun no decido bien los otros dos…

-¿Estás seguro que Totodile?-Pregunto Misty.

-No subestimes al pokemon que te gane-Contesto Ash.

-¿Qué le ganaste?-Pregunto May acercándose con Drew.

-Sí, Misty y yo lanzamos nuestras pokebolas para capturarlo, pero no vimos cual pokebola fue la que lo capturo así que tuvimos una batalla por el en la que gane-Contesto Ash.

-No presumas mucho Ketchum, la próxima vez ganare…

-Sceptile dice lo contrario-Contesto Ash sonriéndole con todos los dientes a Misty y enojándola.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Quieres una batalla?-Dijo Misty enojada.

-¡Claro!-Contesto Ash acercándose a la entrenadora.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada gruñéndose cada vez más cerca.

-Veo que ya avanzan rápido-Dijo Daysi malinterpretando la cercanía de los entrenadores.

Los dos entrenadores se apenaron y se dieron la espalda mientras Tracey dibujaba esto y Max reía.

Ya era de noche y Ash y Drew decidieron dormir en el centro pokemon por otro lado Misty invito a May a dormir en su casa.

-Así que Sakura y Paul "se llevan bien"-Dijo May dando a entender que Misty le estaba hablando respecto a lo sucedido antes.

-Si-Contesto Misty.

-Oye Misty… apartando lo de ser la detective May, somos chicas y somos amigas y esto es una pijamada ¿Por qué no hablar de chicos?-Dijo May animada-Esta estrategia será infalible-Pensó para ella misma.

Misty suspiro con resignación.

-Muy bien… tu ganas… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Dijo Misty.

-Tú y Ash… ¿Cómo van?-Pregunto May.

-¿Cómo vamos?

-Reconoce que te gusta.

-De acuerdo… me gusta.

-¡Y deja de negar….! ¿Qué?

-Me gusta Ash…

-Vaya… no es tan emocionante como esperaba… y bueno… ¿Cuándo van a formalizar?-Pregunto May sonriéndole a la chica.

-No quiero forzar a alguien tan inmaduro a declararse… que Ash lo haga cuando guste yo podría esperarlo no importa cuánto le tome madurar-Dijo Misty sonriendo mirando el techo.

-Eso es muy lindo…-Contesto May con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-¿Y tú con Drew?-Pregunto Misty-Ja, que empiece el contraataque-Pensó la entrenadora.

-¿eh? Drew y yo… no nada…-Contesto May, luego bostezo-Ohh… es tarde hora de dormir hasta mañana-Dijo May dándole la espalda a Misty.

Misty sonrió y apago una lámpara para acostarse a dormir no sin antes sonreírle a la resiente foto que se tomó junto a Ash que ahora estaba en su mesa de noche.

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon.

-¡Y entonces dije Charizard Cola Dragón!-Dijo Ash emocionado.

-Ese movimiento podría servir para interesantes combinaciones en los concursos-Comento Drew.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash.

-¡oye Ash! ¿Qué pokemon de Kanto me recomiendas capturar?

-Mmm…-El entrenador se puso pensativo-¡Un caterpie!-Sugirió el entrenador.

-Es verdad… evolucionan rápido y un insecto con poderes psíquico puede ser un oponente muy difícil-Agrego Drew ya que él tenía un Butterfree

-Quiero uno-Dijo Max animado

Más tarde Max se durmió y Drew y Ash seguían conversando.

-Oye Ash… ¿Por qué quieres ser un maestro pokemon?-Pregunto Drew.

-Es el sueño de todo entrenador ser reconocido como el mejor de los mejores, desde niño amaba ver batallas, las veía junto a Gary muchas veces.

-¿Gary?

-Es un chico de mi pueblo.

-Entiendo…

-Y… ¿Qué piensas de lo de declararte a Misty?-Pregunto Drew.

-No se… quizá lo haga pronto, me sorprende como han cambiado las cosas cuando la volví a ver la extrañe mucho, pensé que era porque era mi mejor amiga… pero…-Ash recordó los eventos con Rudy, en el pico de la Doncella y la última vez que lo salvo-Pero… creo que es una emoción diferente, no quiero volver a dejar de verla.

-Suena muy bien Ketchum…-Contesto Drew.

-Gracias.

-Es curioso cómo nos gusta esa persona a la que siempre hacemos enojar.

-La persona que siempre hacemos enojar… ¡¿Te gusta May?!

-¡¿No lo sabias?! ¡Enserio Ash!

-¡Déjenme dormir!-Grito Max.

-Perdón-Dijeron ambos.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se encontró fuera del gimnasio listo para ir a Ciudad Verde por la última batalla de Ash.

-¡Bien rumbo a Ciudad Verde!-Dijo Ash alegre.

-Pi pikachu-Dijo Pikachu en el hombro de Ash.

Misty salió con Azurrill en brazos y May se estiraba y bostezaba, Daysi y Tracey se acercaron a despedirse del grupo.

-¿No vienes Tracey?-Pregunto Ash.

-No… me quedare a ayudar a Daysi unos días más, pero estaré ahí para cuando llegues-Contesto Tracey.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Ash.

-Suerte en tu batalla.

-¡Vuelve pronto Misty y tú también cuñado!-Grito Daysi avergonzando a los entrenadores.

El trayecto a Ciudad Verde fue tranquilo Ash tuvo algunas sesiones de entrenamiento con sus pokemon unos cuantos almuerzos dos noches acampando y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente a Ciudad Verde.

-¡muy bien! ¡Hora de saber del nuevo líder!-Dijo Ash corriendo hacia el gimnasio mientras Misty sonreía.

-¿sabes quién es el nuevo líder?-Pregunto Max.

-Sip-Contesto Misty.

Al abrir las puertas Ash se sorprendió de ver a Brock en el gimnasio.

-¿Brock?

-Hola Ash, veo que ya llegaste a por la última medalla.

-¿Tu eres el líder?

-Nop… yo solo vine a ver en qué estado se encontraban sus pokemon y también… quería ver cómo te iba en tu batalla

-¿Cómo estas Ash?-Dijo Gary saliendo de una habitación para entrar al recibidor donde está el área de combate.

-¿Gary? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Ash.

-Esperar a los retadores… por supuesto-Contesto Gary.

-¡¿Qué?! T-t-tú eres el líder-Dijo Ash mientras Misty soltaba una risita detrás de el-¿Lo sabias?

-Lo siento Ash, queríamos ver tu expresión cuando te enteraras-Dijo Misty mientras Brock se paraba junto al grupo.

-¿Pero cómo?

-El anterior líder renuncio, además se encontraron varios pokemon maltratados haya abajo… Brock los cuido y necesitaron un nuevo líder, me nomine para nuevo líder y ya está-Explico Gary-En un principio te avise de la liga Añil Ash, porque quería ser yo el último en evaluar tus habilidades.

Ash sonrió y se volteo la gorra como hace años atrás solía hacer, luego se paró desafiante.

-Pues que esperamos ¡A la carga!-Grito Ash.

-Bien dicho-Contesto Gary sacando una pokebola.

Brock se paró como réferi.

-¡Golem sal!-Dijo Gary sacando a su primer pokemon.

-¡Tu turno Totodile!-Dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon.

-¡Terremoto!-Ordeno Gary.

-¡Chorro de Agua!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque de Gary daño a Totodile, pero Totodile también afecto a Golem.

-¡Usa rizo de defensa y rodada!-Ordeno Gary.

La combinación lo convirtió en un potente proyectil que Totodile esquivaba como podía.

-¡Totodile chorro de agua al suelo!-Ordeno Ash.

El efecto fue que la rodada de Golem fuera dirigida por un surco creado por el chorro de agua de Totodile.

-¡Golem Pedrada!

-¡Esquívalo y prueba un ataque de aqua cola!-Ordeno Ash.

La combinación daño a Golem, pero este era muy resistente.

-¡Trampa de rocas!-Ordeno Gary.

El ataque daño aún más a Totodile este ya estaba muy cansando.

-¡Totodile regresa!-Dijo Ash regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-¡Torterra tu turno!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon tierra-hierva.

-¡Torterra tormenta de hojas!-Ordeno Ash y el ataque derroto a Golem.

-¡Nidoking sal!-Ordeno Gary sacando a su segundo pokemon.

-¡Nidoking mega cuerno!

-¡Energibola!

El ataque dio en Nidoking, pero no lo detuvo de alcanzar con el ataque a Torterra.

-Síntesis.

-Onda Toxica.

Torterra se curó algo del daño hecho por Nidoking, pero ahora se encontraba envenenado.

-¡Terremoto!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Tú también Nidoking!-Ordeno Gary.

Ambos pokemon acabaron dañados, sin embargo el veneno hizo efecto en Torterra dañándolo aún más.

-¡Acabalo con Mega cuerno!-Ordeno Gary dándole fin a Torterra.

Ash regreso a Torterra a su pokebola.

-Luchaste bien ¡Sal Totodile!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Usa Mega cuerno!-Ordeno Gary.

-¡Esquívalo y Mordisco!-Ordeno Ash.

Pero para sorpresa de este el mordisco tuvo un efecto de congelación en Nidoking.

-Colmillo de hielo…-Dijo Ash impresionado-¡Bien echo Totodile!

El ataque derroto a Nidoking, Totodile ahora celebraba su victoria con un baile.

-Ese Totodile tuyo sí que sabe alegrar el ambiente-Comento Gary sacando a su último pokemon-¡veamos que tienes contra este! ¡Rhyperior yo te elijo!

El imponente pokemon apareció impresionando a Ash.

-Así que tenías un Rhyperior…-Dijo Ash impresionado-¡Totodile Chorro de Agua!

Rhyperior resistió el ataque.

-¡Acabalo con Roca Afilada!-Ordeno Gary

A pesar de ser un ataque tipo roca Totodile ya estaba muy cansado para continuar ahora a Ash le quedaba un pokemon.

-¡Cuento contigo Sceptile!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon de Hoenn-¡Hojas cortantes!-

-¡machada!-Ordeno Gary.

Sceptile se acercaba a gran velocidad para golpear a Rhyperior con sus hojas, pero este le propino un golpazo en el rostro antes de que lo alcanzara.

-¡bala semilla!-Ordeno Ash.

Sceptile comenzó a disparar su ataque contra Rhyperior este resistía el ataque.

-¡Taladro ahora!-Ordeno Gary

El pokemon se dirigió a Sceptile con su poderoso taladro.

-¡Sceptile nuestro turno hoja cortante!

Sceptile esquivo a Rhyperior pasando por su lado y le hizo un corte con ambas hojas, sin embargo Rhyperior lo atrapo.

-¡Machada y luego Taladradora!-Ordeno Gary

Ambos ataques seguidos dejaron a Sceptile en el suelo.

Brock abrió la boca preocupado Sceptile no podría haber resistido esos dos ataques.

-Sceptile no puede…-Brock estaba por hablar, pero de repente un aura verde apareció en Sceptile y este se levantó.

-¡Sceptile ahora tormenta de hojas!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Sceptile!-Dijo Sceptile mientras la tormenta de hojas atacaba a Rhyperior-¡Hoja cortante!-Agrego Ash y luego de varios cortes a gran velocidad de parte de Sceptile Rhyperior cayo.

-Rhyperior no puede continuar Sceptile gana-Dijo Brock alegre-¡La victoria es para Sceptile! Gana el retador Ash Ketchum.

-¡Lo lograste amigo!-Grito Ash abrazando a Sceptile, este respiraba agitado le quedaba muy poca energía, pero aun así le sonrió a su entrenador

-Así que esa es la fuerza de viajar por cuatro regiones-Dijo Gary acercándose a Ash-Suerte en la liga Añil Ash, espero que ganes o todo lo que decías cuando éramos niños serán solo palabras-Dijo Gary con una sonrisa.

-Ganare no te preocupes-Contesto Ash con determinación.

-Yo Gary Oak líder del gimnasio tierra te doy mi aprobación para participar en la Liga Añil de este año por haber superado a los ocho líderes

-¡Qué bien!-Grito Ash con Pikachu.

Ash abrazo a Misty.

-¡Ahora la liga Añil!-Dijo Ash alegre, para luego ver la expresión sonrojada de la entrenadora y las sonrisas de los demás presentes.

-Ahh… y por cierto, me entere del noviazgo ya era hora Ketchum-Dijo Gary.

-¡Gary!-Grito Ash persiguiendo a Gary ante las risas de todos.

Ahora el grupo salía de Ciudad Verde.

-Iré a pueblo paleta en unos días para pasar navidad con el abuelo, te veré ahí entonces Ash-Dijo Gary.

-De acuerdo Gary-Contesto Ash.

-¿Y ahora a donde Ash?-Pregunto Brock.

-¡Brock!-Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Y tus estudios?

-Se acerca navidad, tendré libres unos días…-Contesto Brock

-Pues entonces vamos todos juntos a pasar navidad en pueblo paleta, será genial-Dijo Ash emocionado.

Los demás apoyaron la idea y sonrieron.

Ahora Ash tiene la aprobación de los ocho líderes, pero ¿Qué aventuras le aguardan antes de que empieza la liga Añil? Bueno ya saben lo que siempre dicen "esta historia continuara"

**Uff… 2:42 de la mañana… amm… voy mejorando xD Bueno espero que este capítulo les gustara como empece mi fic por la temporada navideña pensaba hacer un capitulo así, de acuerdo… un poco tarde, pero quería que fuera en pueblo paleta y no en cualquier otro lugar, de cualquier manera espero que lo disfruten. El Próximo capitulo será La Navidad en Pueblo Paleta que promete bastantes reencuentros.**


	20. Navidad en Pueblo Paleta

**Capítulo 19: Navidad en Pueblo Paleta.**

Nuestros héroes acababan de regresar a Pueblo Paleta Ash y Pikachu corrieron alegres a su casa seguidos de los demás.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama estoy en casa!-Grito Ash alegre.

-Vaya hijo regresaste rápido-Comento Delia alegre, para luego ver pasar a sus amigos-Vaya tenemos muchas visitas hoy-Dijo Delia sonriéndole a los amigos de su hijo-Misty que alegría verte.

-Igualmente señora Ketchum.

-Oh no, tu puedes llamarme Delia, estas completamente bajo mi aprobación-Contesto la mama de Ash y ambos entrenadores se sonrojaron.

-¿También tú madre?-Pregunto Ash ante la risa de sus compañeros.

Un rato después Delia salió a comprar comida para hacer una cena para Ash y todos sus amigos, Brock se ofreció a ayudarla, el resto decidieron ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

-¡Profesor Oak!-Grito Ash entrando.

-Hola Ash, Gary me conto de tu éxito, te deseo suerte en la Liga Añil-Dijo Samuel alegre.

-Gracias profesor ¿puedo ver a mis pokemon?-Pregunto Ash.

-Claro te han de estar extrañando-Contesto Samuel.

El grupo entro y se maravillaron al ver a todos los pokemon de Ash juntos, como es habitual Ash fue recibido por una estampida de Pokemon alegres.

Bayleef se le pego especialmente al entrenador.

-También te extrañe Bayleef-Dijo Ash acariciando al pokemon.

El grupo se separó por distintas áreas de la reserva para pasar un momento alegre con los pokemon

Ash se recostó en el pasto junto a Pikachu a ver el cielo estrellado.

-Esta es una de las cosas que más me gustan de mi pueblo-Pensó Ash alegre.

-Chaaa-Dijo Pikachu con ternura.

Misty se acercó al entrenador.

-¿Se ve muy bien, verdad?-Dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

El entrenador levanto su gorra para poder verla.

-Si… cielos… no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en casa al parecer, pero siempre es grato volver a esta-Comento el entrenador.

-Te entiendo-Contesto Misty sentándose junto al entrenador-Aun con lo fastidiosas que suelen ser mis hermanas a veces me agrada estar en el gimnasio y llenar mi ha…

-Habitación de recuerdos-Completo el entrenador-También lo he sentido.

Los dos se sonrieron y miraron las estrellas un rato más.

May, Drew y Max lo notaron.

-Oye Ash…-Dijo Max acercándose, pero May lo detuvo.

-Déjalos conversar un rato-Dijo May.

-De acuerdo…-Contesto Max.

Drew miro a May un momento y luego miro como del cielo comenzaba a caer nieve recordándoles a todos que pronto vendría la navidad.

Misty tembló de frio, la falda y el top no la ayudaban mucho en estas situaciones, el entrenador lo noto y le presto su chaqueta.

-Gracias Ash…-Dijo Misty.

-No hay problema no me resfrió fácilmente-Contesto Ash alegre.

Luego hubo un breve silencio entre ambos.

-Oye…-Dijeron ambos a la vez-Dime-Dijeron ambos-No di tu…-Volvieron a hacerlo juntos-¡De acuerdo yo lo diré!-Dijeron ambos luego se miraron el uno al otro y se rieron.

-Déjame a mí por favor-Dijo Ash-Quería hablarte de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente…ya sabes…Tu y yo somos grandes amigos-Dijo Ash para notar una cara de decepción en Misty-Quiero decir… más que solo eso, es decir…-Ash estaba algo nervioso-Esto es difícil-Pensó el entrenador.

-Solo dime lo que tengas que decir Ketchum-Dijo Misty algo ruda.

-De acuerdo ahí va… ¡¿Quieres ser mi…?!

-Bayleef-Dijo Bayleef embistiendo a su entrenador.

Aparentemente el pokemon acaba de sentir celos de su entrenador.

-Bayleef Porque…-Dijo Ash adolorido.

Bayleef se alejó algo enojada y Misty ayudo a Ash.

-Creo que le sigues gustando mucho Ash-Comento Misty alegre.

-Misty lo que te quería decir era… ah….ah… ¡achu!-El entrenador estornudo en otra dirección.

-¡Te dije que te resfriarías! Ven… vamos a tu casa a buscar algo de abrigo, seguro la señora Delia preparo una gran cena-Comento Misty.

-Le dijiste Delia…-Dijo Ash.

-Dije señora Ketchum…

-Juraría que dijiste Delia…

-Silencio Ketchum

Pikachu y Azurrill siguieron a sus entrenadores divertidos por la escena.

El grupo llego a casa de Ash donde la señora Delia los esperaba con chocolate caliente y una rica cena, sin embargo la peculiaridad más grande respecto a esto, fue que la casa estaba adornada bastante navideña.

-Mama ¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunto Ash.

-Pensé hacer una fiesta navideña, invite a Gary y a Samuel, también deberías invitar a tus demás amigos Ash, por supuesto todos ustedes y sus familiares están invitados-Dijo Delia alegre.

-¡Eso suena genial!-Gritaron May y Max alegre.

Drew por su parte no parecía muy animado, cosa que May noto.

Brock decidió aceptar la oferta puesto que su familia iría de viaje a Hoenn unos días para navidad y el no pudo ir debido a los estudios.

-mmm… a quien más podremos invitar…Misty ¿Llamaras a tus hermanas?

-Creo que si…-Contesto Misty-¡¿Por qué?!-Pregunto un poco enojada pensando que lo hacía porque eran atractivas.

-No, nada nada… solo pensé que sería buena idea…-Dijo Ash rascándose detrás de la nuca-Yo are otra llamada.

Ash se comunicó a Sinnoh con un par de personas.

-Sera un día estupendo-Afirmo Ash alegre.

Pasaron los días y el grupo salió por pueblo paleta, Ash les mostro su viejo hogar contando anécdotas de cuando era niño muchas con Gary como co-protagonista y con el pasar de los días llego el 24 de Diciembre. Ahora el grupo esperaba expectante la llegada de dos personas.

Norman y Caroline los padres de May y Max llegaron.

-Hola Max ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Norman saludando a su hijo.

-¡May te ves bien hija!-Dijo Caroline alegre.

-¡Norman hola!-Dijo Ash saludando al líder de Hoenn.

-Oh Ash, hola dicen que has mejorado mucho. Me encantaría comprobarlo-Dijo Norman.

-¡Claro!-Contesto Ash.

-¡¿Qué no piensas en otra cosa que no sean batallas?!-Gritaron Caroline y Misty para luego mirarse apenadas.

-¿y en que más debería pensar?-Pregunto Norman rascándose la cabeza.

-¡En tu esposa y sus necesidades!-Contesto Caroline.

-¿pero de que pokemon estás hablando?-Pregunto Norman mientras los demás miraban a Ash.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ven! No soy el único-Dijo el entrenador y los demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

Más tarde un hombre alto de cabello morado alto llego.

-¡Reggie viniste!-Grito Ash animado.

-Claro Maylene la pasara con su familia, así que vine a ver como estaba Paul-Dijo Reggie con una sonrisa.

Los demás se comenzaron a presentar.

Fue en ese momento que una pareja llego montada en un Rapidash

-Te dije que era buena idea capturarlo-Dijo Sakura bajando.

-Como sea…-Contesto Paul.

-Que veo ¿Mi hermano al fin dejo su actitud fría para conseguirse una linda novia?-Dijo Reggie abrazando a Paul.

-Por favor suéltame-Contesto Paul enojado, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.

-Hola soy Sakura-Se presentó la chica.

-Reggie hermano mayor de Paul un gusto-Contesto Reggie sonriéndole a Sakura.

-Bueno ¿vas a sonreírle todo el día o qué?-Dijo Paul algo celoso cosa que los demás notaron y rieron un poco al respecto

-Hola Paul, vaya viniste…-Comento Ash impresionado.

Paul regreso al Rapidash a su pokebola y miro a Ash.

-Claro Sakura dijo que sería buena idea y pensé ¿Por qué no? Me entere que ya tienes las ocho medallas Ash-Dijo Paul mirando con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Claro y cómo vas tú?-Pregunto Ash.

Paul le enseño ocho medallas y seis símbolos de frontera, cosa que también impresiono a Reggie.

-Voy a por Brandon-Dijo Paul con seriedad.

-Te deseo suerte-Contesto Ash.

-¿Hay es un hermoso pueblo, no?-Comento una vos que Misty reconoció.

-Y las hermanas sensacionales llegaron…-Dijo Misty volteando a ver a sus hermanas llegar en un auto rojo con Tracey.

-Me encanta la casa de tu novio Misty, debería invitar a toda la familia a venir aquí en otoño o en invierno-Comento Violet.

-Es verdad vi el programa, felicidades Ketchum-Comento Paul en tono algo burlón.

-¡No es lo que piensan!-Gritaron ambos entrenadores sonrojados.

-Bueno, bueno las cosas ya están muy animadas acá afuera ¿Por qué no pasamos adentro?-Pregunto Delia.

El ambiente era realmente adecuado todos parecían estar muy contentos, luego de un momento sonó el timbre y Samuel, Gary, Dawn y Johanna llegaron.

-Vaya pudiste venir Dawn-Dijo Ash alegre.

-Si mama y yo tomamos un ferri cuando nos invitaste, nos pareció una manera muy alegre de pasar navidad-Comento Dawn alegre.

-Mucho gusto soy Delia-Se presentó la madre de Ash.

-Johanna un gusto-Contesto la madre de Dawn.

Ahora con todos en casa la sala era un auténtico ambiente familiar, todos conversaban en distintos grupos se contaban anécdotas y por supuesto afuera de la casa no faltaban las batallas.

-¡Pikachu tacleada de volteos!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Slaking Machada!-Ordeno Norman

Pikachu resistió el ataque y logro dañar a Slaking.

-¡acabalo con rayo!-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu cumplió la orden ganando la batalla.

-Uff… me impresionas Ash-Comento Norman sonriendo-Serás muy bueno en la liga añil no me cabe duda.

-Siempre están pensando en batallas-Comento Misty.

-Si-Contesto Caroline.

-¿Cómo es que te ennoviaste con él?-Pregunto Misty sonrojando a la mujer.

-Ah bueno… Norman será bueno en las batallas, pero es un hombre muy detallista… y de echo estaba enamorada de el aun antes que demostrara que tiene un lado sensible aparte de las batallas-Explico Caroline-Y puedo ver que estás pasando por algo similar, tranquila te mandare buenas vibras-Dijo Caroline alegre, Misty la miro con una gota anime.

-Gra-gracias…-Contesto Misty.

Paul y Drew tenían su batalla también.

-Flygon Hiperrayo

-Electivire gigaimpacto

Electivire resistió el ataque cuanto pudo y alcanzo a Flygon con su ataque de Gigaimpacto derribándolo.

-Eres bueno-Reconoció Drew regresando a su pokemon.

-Gracias, diste una buena batalla-Comento Paul-Claro Electivire fue mejor.

Drew se enojó un poco ante el comentario.

-¡Paul se un buen ganador!-Recrimino Sakura mirándolo desafiante.

-Quise decir que en verdad no fue fácil ganar-Dijo Paul luego de suspirar-¿feliz?

-Si-Contesto Sakura sonriéndole al entrenador.

-Que patético-Comento Drew soltando una pequeña risa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Pregunto Paul

-Drew ya no lo molestes-Dijo May algo enojada.

-Bueno… quise decir que la próxima te venceré-Contesto Drew.

Luego las chicas chocaron las palmas y se fueron a la fiesta.

-¿Tienes sed?-Pregunto Paul.

-Si…-Contesto Drew.

Ya se acercaba la media noche y Ash miraba las estrellas con Pikachu.

-Muy bien Pikachu este año tú y yo saldremos victoriosos-Dijo Ash alegre.

-¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu con la misma determinación.

-¡Ash hijo baja! Ya va a ser navidad-Dijo Delia llamando a su hijo

Este bajo y entro a la fiesta para ver lo animado que estaba todo, ahora Dawn estaba conociendo a las hermanas de Misty y Tracey hacia un dibujo de Daysi a pedido de esta ya que llevaba un vestido con motivo navideño.

Misty por su lado conversaba con Sakura y May. Mientras Drew, Reggie y Paul bebían algo de soda cerca de una mesa conversando con Max y dándole consejos de entrenador

Brock traba de conquistar a alguna de las otras hermanas de Misty mientras de pronto Croagunk se encargaba de paralizarlo.

Y Delia y Johanna conversaban animadamente con Norman y Caroline

Todos vieron a Ash llegar y luego sonó el reloj Mr. Mime comenzó a gritar emocionado.

-¡Mr. Mime!-Dijo Mr. Mime animado tratando de decir que era navidad.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-Se escuchó en toda la habitación.

-Feliz navidad amigo-Dijo Ash a su pikachu.

-¡Pika Pika pi!-Contesto Pikachu animado.

Las chicas se deseaban feliz navidad, mientras Paul, Reggie, Drew y Max también lo hacían, Ash entro a la habitación diciéndole feliz navidad a todos finalmente todos volvieron a separarse para dar regalos en privado.

Norman le regalo unos pendientes con forma de Beautifly a su esposa

Ash y Gary recibieron nuevas pokebolas de parte del profesor Oak.

Misty un marco para cierta foto de parte de sus hermanas.

Tracey le regalo un dibujo de ella misma a Daysi.

Drew le regalo a May unas pokebolas de espectáculo y May igual.

Sakura le regalo a Paul una chaqueta negra y Paul una rosa a Sakura cosa que Reggie elogio haciendo enojar a Paul.

Finalmente Ash le regalo unos dulces con forma de Luvdisc a Misty y esta una bufanda roja.

Ahora el grupo estaba separado caminando entre la nieve.

-Ahora chicos-Dijo Delia a ciertos dos entrenadores.

Drew y Paul sonrieron.

-Empújenlos con ataque ráfaga-Ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokemon voladores empujando a Ash y a Misty debajo de un muérdago.

Pikachu y Azurrill estaban arriba descansando por lo que Ash y Misty estaban realmente solos.

-Ash ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Misty tendiéndole la mano al entrenador.

-Si…-Contesto Ash poniéndose de pie.

Ahora la pareja miro arriba.

-¿Ese no es muérdago?-Pregunto Misty y Ash se sonrojo.

-Ah… si… eso creo.

Tracey miraba expectante con su cuaderno de dibujo mientras Ash tragaba saliva y se acercaba a Misty para besarla.

Misty espero a Ash con los labios listos, sin embargo justo en ese momento Misty y Ash notaron que eran vigilados y se detuvieron.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!-Preguntaron ambos enojados.

-Eh bueno… nosotros solo… ¡Se quema la comida!-Dijo Delia entrando a la casa.

-Creo que recordé que tenía que hacer algo-Dijo Paul

-Si yo también.

-Veré si la señora Ketchum necesita ayuda-Dijo Brock.

-Eso fue tan romántico…-Dijo May.

-Sera mejor que entremos a la casa May…-Dijo Dawn jalándola.

-Andando nos descubrieron-Dijo Daysi jalando a Tracey.

-Pero quería dibujarlo-Comento Tracey.

Cuando quedaron solos Misty miro enojada el lugar y no noto que Ash la beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad Misty-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Misty se volteo y beso a Ash en los labios.

-Feliz Navidad Ash-Contesto Misty.

-¡Chicos se están perdiendo la comida!-Grito Max saliendo.

-¡Ya vamos!-Grito Ash.

Este se adelantó a la casa, luego volteo miro a Misty y la tomo de la mano.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Ash alegre.

-Si-Contesto Misty.

Mientras tanto en una cueva.

-Siempre seremos los tres compadres-Dijo James alegre.

-Chicos valoro mucho su amistad-Comento Meowth.

-Yo prefiero los obsequios, pero aun así ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo navideño, el próximo promete ser muy bueno para los fans del AAML si es que este no lo fue, espero que lo disfruten y una FELIZ NAVIDAD muy pero muy atrasada para mis lectores :D**


	21. Dilo Ash Ketchum

**Capítulo 20: Dilo Ash Ketchum**

El 26 de diciembre los padres de May, las hermanas de Misty, Reggie y Johanna decidieron regresar a casa, los entrenadores se quedaron puesto que las hermanas de Misty avisaron que planeaban hacer un evento de fin de año en ciudad celeste, ahora todos los entrenadores estaban en pueblo paleta pasando un día tranquilo, oh bueno tan tranquilo como puede ser cuando tienes a tantos jóvenes juntos.

Una mañana soleada en Pueblo Paleta

-¡Mr. Mime! Me toca a mí limpiar ¡tú lo hiciste ayer!-Gritaba Brock tratando de quitarle la escoba al pokemon.

-¡Mr. Mime!-Decía el pokemon peleando por la escoba.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ash, Drew, Max y Paul descansaban acomodándose en bolsas de dormir.

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto Paul.

-Sabía que te gustaba-Dijo Drew riendo.

Paul noto lo que acababa de decir, luego recordó donde estaba y despertó gruñendo.

-¡Cállate! Solo lo recordé porque estoy acostumbrado a viajar con ella…-Dijo Paul mirando en otra dirección-Tu eres el que esta tonto por la castaña.

-Grr…

Ash y Max despertaron.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-Pregunto Ash.

-¿Cuñado necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto Max.

-¿Cuñando?-Pregunto Drew y Paul rio con más fuerza-¡Estás muerto!-Grito Drew.

-¡Ven por mi enano!-Contesto Paul

-¡Pikachuuuuuu!-Dijo Pikachu lanzándole un impactrueno a todos los chicos.

-A pikachu… no le gusta empezar con mañanas violentas…-Comento Ash electrocutado.

-Debiste avisarnos antes-Contestaron Drew y Paul.

Mientras tanto en la habitación en la que dormían las chicas.

-¡Si tu o Melody o cualquiera se vuelven a acercar a Ash voy ah!-Dijo Misty tomando a May de su pijama estando dormida

-¿Mi-Misty…?-Dijo May muy asustada.

-Oh perdón May…-Dijo Misty soltándola-Tenia un sueño algo violento-Comento Misty.

-Ya veo…-Rio May.

Dawn por su parte estaba despierta jugando con Piplup y Sakura abrazaba su nueva chaqueta rosada murmurando cosas que nadie entendía, hasta que escucharon como los cuatro chicos salían de la habitación de Ash aparentemente Paul y Drew tenían una breve discusión.

-Esos dos…-Dijeron May y Sakura

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la mesa esperando el desayuno mientras Drew y Paul se dirigían malas miradas.

Las chicas bajaron juntas.

-Buenos días-Comentaron alegres las cuatro.

-Buenos días-Contestaron alegres Ash y Max, mientras Paul y Drew lo hicieron algo enojados.

-¿Chicos que tal descansaron?-Pregunto Delia entrando.

-Bien-Dijeron todos animados excepto Paul y Drew.

-¿Hoy te vas hijo?

-Sí, iremos a la reserva del profesor Oak y luego a Ciudad Celeste a esperar la fiesta de año nuevo, ¿Tu no iras mama?

-Claro que si Ash, pero yo saldré luego con la familia Oak así que adelántense estaré ahí para el mismo día.

Luego del desayuno el grupo decidió ir a la reserva de Oak. Dentro del laboratorio se encontraban Samuel y Gary Oak y Tracey.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Gary.

-Oh Ash me alegra verlos-Dijo el profesor Oak.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Tracey que parecía estar ocupado alimentando a los pokemon.

-Profesor…

-Si por supuesto que puedes ver a tus pokemon-Contesto Samuel Oak.

El grupo salió a la reservar a excepción de Dawn que miro a Gary.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto Gary.

-Ah… no… nada…-Contesto Dawn-Solo que… me entere que eres el líder de Ciudad Verde y yo nunca he ido ahí… así que…

-En unas horas iré para haya, claro que puedes venir-Contesto Gary.

Ash veía a sus pokemon y ahora le reclamaba a Bayleef por lo que paso el otro día.

-Eso no estuvo nada bien Bayleef, estaba por decir algo importante-Dijo el entrenador.

-Bay-Bay-Dijo Bayleef volteando la cara enojada.

-¿Bayleef que te pasa?-Pregunto el entrenador preocupado, pero Bayleef lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y se fue.

-Ja ja… parece que tú y Bayleef fueran una pareja discutiendo-Opino Misty.

-Vaya extraña manera de verme con mi pokemon-Comento Ash.

Misty se rio pues sabia lo encariñada que estaba Bayleef con Ash, aunque también entendía que este no sabía al respecto.

-Oye Ash… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme en navidad?-Pregunto Misty.

El entrenador se sonrojo levemente y bajo su gorra.

-Bueno…-Suspiro-Te lo diré, Misty quiero que tu…

-¿Qué yo?

-Que tú seas…

-Sea…

Los entrenadores se acercaron más el uno al otro cuando de repente May y Sakura cayeron de detrás de un árbol.

-Te dije que no te apoyaras-Dijo Sakura.

-Lo siento es que estaba tan conmovida-Contesto May.

Paul y Drew se mantuvieron detrás del árbol para que no se notara que también estaban ahí.

-Te lo diré luego Misty…-Dijo Ash yendo hacia donde estaba Pikachu conversando con los demás pokemon.

Misty miro hecha una furia a Sakura y a May.

-¡Fue idea de ella!-Dijeron ambas a la vez, mientras Paul y Drew se ponían una mano en la frente.

Más tarde el grupo de entrenadores se encontraba frente a la casa de Ash querían despedirse de Delia y agradecerle las atenciones.

-Gracias por todo señora Ketchum-Dijeron Dawn, May, Sakura y Misty a la vez.

-No hay problema y Misty ya te dije que para ti soy Delia-Contesto Delia Ketchum alegre.

-¡Mama!-Dijo Ash avergonzado

Los chicos rieron.

-Gracias señora Ketchum-Dijo Brock.

-Oh no hay de que has ayudado mucho por aquí, te lo agradezco-Dijo Delia mientras Mr. Mime le sacaba la lengua a Brock desde atrás cosa que enojo un poco al criador.

-Gracias por todo…-Dijo Paul, para él era sorprendente un tiempo no le agradaba a Ash, le gustaba viajar solo y ahora quedándose a perder el tiempo con un grupo de entrenadores en vez de salir a mejorar, obviamente estaba cambiando más de la cuenta.

-Muchas gracias por todo señora Ketchum-Dijo Drew amablemente.

-Gracias señora Ketchum-Dijo Max un tanto animado.

-Nos vemos pronto Mama-Dijo Ash a su madre.

-Claro Ash y cuídate mucho Pikachu-Dijo Delia acariciando al pequeño Pokemon.

-Pika-Dijo Pikachu con vos tierna.

-Y Ash no olvides por favor…

-¡Si! ¡No lo olvido! ¡Gracias Mama!-Grito Ash haciendo gestos con las manos para que su madre no lo avergüence.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos pronto hijo, ¡Cuídense! ¡Misty te lo encargo!-Dijo Delia alegre mientras se despedía de todos.

Misty sonrió y Ash se apeno por lo último que dijo su madre.

-Como si necesitara que me cuidaran-Murmuro el entrenador.

-Bueno…-Dijeron los demás.

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu con tono cansado.

Mientras salían Gary y Tracey se aproximaron al grupo.

-Oigan también vamos para Celeste-Dijo Gary.

-Genial seremos más-Dijo Ash animado.

Ash conversaba con Brock en la delantera.

-Oye Brock…

-¿si?

-Sobre el consejo…

-¿Ya lo hiciste?

-No.

-Oh es muy sencillo solo dile algo halagador, como yo siempre hago-Contesto Brock.

-No sé qué decir…-Contesto Ash-Además… ¿Qué eso nunca te ha funcionado?-Pregunto Ash y Brock se puso nervioso.

-Bu-bueno Ash es que viajamos mucho y… es difícil que me quede con alguna chica, pero si tuviera tanto tiempo como tú lo lograría-Contesto Brock.

Misty miraba a Ash y Brock pensando que parecían tener una conversación sospechosa, tal vez hablaban de alguna chica.

-¡Oye Misty!-Dijo Sakura que estaba al lado de May.

-¡¿Qué?!-Contesto de mala gana la peli naranja.

-Lamentamos haber arruinado su momento…-Dijo Sakura.

-Por eso vamos a arreglarlo-Agrego May.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Misty.

-¡Estoy cansada…!-Grito May echándose en el suelo.

-Si yo también… descansemos aquí-Dijo Sakura.

-Pero acabamos de salir…-Dijo Paul en su tono habitualmente serio.

-Pero, un descanso no estaría mal…-Dijo Sakura haciéndole ojitos a Paul.

-Supongo…-Contesto Paul mirando en otra dirección.

-May no seas floja-Comento Drew.

-Oh vamos es un lindo lugar y estamos cerca de un rio, para poder nadar o pescar-Comento May.

-De acuerdo…-Contesto Drew.

-No queda de otra cuando May se encapricha…-Agrego Max.

Brock y Ash se voltearon.

-Bueno después de todo no hay tanta prisa-Agrego Ash.

Gary conversaba con Dawn y con Tracey atrás ya que Dawn quería saber más de la región Kanto, pero no considero mala idea descansar después de todo tal como dijo Ash no hay prisa.

El grupo se estableció a la orilla de un Rio preparando comida y dejando jugar a los pokemon.

-Aun no veo la ayuda-Comento Misty a May.

-Tranquila ten paciencia, nos aseguraremos de que tú y Ash estén solos-Dijo May rodeando con su brazo a Sakura.

Paso un rato y los chicos decidieron que sería buena idea buscar algo de comida y ramas para una fogata.

Luego de dividirse las tareas y dejar a ambos entrenadores sin tarea alguna decidieron que Ash y Misty deberían quedarse a cuidar el campamento.

-Bien, creo que May de verdad se las arreglo-Pensó Misty-Oye Ash

-¿si?

-Hora de preguntarle que siente por mí-Pensó Misty-¿De que hablaban tú y Brock?-Pregunto la entrenadora-Soy una cobarde-Pensó Misty.

-Amm… ya sabes… cosas-Contesto Ash

Pikachu por su lado jugaba con los demás pokemon un tanto alejados, por lo que Misty sabía que esta vez no abrían distracciones.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿No será de chicas, verdad?

-Algo así…-Contesto Ash sin querer.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Misty un tanto enojada.

-No, no hablábamos… bueno de ti…-Dijo Ash.

-¿De mí?-Pregunto Misty ahora con un tono más amable-No abran dicho algo malo ¿verdad Ketchum?

-No, no nada malo-Dijo Ash levantando las manos frente a él.

Mientras tanto el grupo de May parecía estar demorando a propósito.

-Me pregunto si para estas alturas ya se dijeron lo que sentían-Dijo May.

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Drew.

-Ash ya te contagio lo despistado… Dejamos a Ash y Misty solos a propósito-Explico May.

-Ya veo.

-¿acaso es una vos la que oigo?

-¡me habla a mí y no con odio!

-¡en el viento!

-¡y en los luceros!

-¡Escuchen atentos!

-Causando miedo porque soy la reina

-Trayendo caos donde la paz reina

-Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce

-Empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo.

-Jessie.

-James.

-Y el guapo Meowth

-Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotin.

-Y el equipo Rocket…

-¡Se pondrá a robar!

-Wooooobuffet

-¡Mime! ¡Mime!

-¡el equipo rocket!-Dijeron May y Drew.

-Pero si es otra pareja de tortolitos-Dijo Jessie.

-¡No somos tortolitos!-Gritaron los coordinadores.

-¡Wobbuffet yo te elijo!-Dijo Jessie.

-¡A ellos Carnivine!-Ordeno James.

Drew y May se prepararon para la batalla, llamando la atención del resto de los chicos en el bosque.

Mientras tanto.

-Hablábamos de cómo podría decirte lo que te quiero decir-Explico Ash.

-No creo que debas hacerle caso a Brock Ash, tan solo dilo con tus palabras-Contesto Misty tomando la mano del entrenador.

Este apretó un poco la mano de Misty.

-Bueno yo…

Mientras tanto May y Drew tenían algunos problemas debido a la fuerza espejo de Wobbuffet.

-Debe haber una forma…-Dijo May.

-¡Butterfree yo te elijo!-Dijo Drew-¡Polvo de Sueño!

-¡Free!-Dijon Butterfree adormeciendo a Wobbuffet.

-¡Ríndanse equipo Rocket!-Dijeron los coordinadores, mientras el resto de los entrenadores en el bosque llegaban

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Brock.

-Lo de siempre-Contesto May.

En ese momento un Robot enorme con forma de Meowth apareció lanzando una red sobre el Butterfree de Drew y el Glaceon de May

-¡Piplup yo te elijo!-Dijo Dawn

-¡tú también Rhyperior!-Dijo Gary.

-¡Croagunk sal ahora!-Dijo Brock.

-¡Scyther ayúdanos con esto!-Dijo Tracey.

-¡Beautifly!

-¡Electivire!

-Misty yo quería pedirte que tu fueras mi…-Dijo Ash mirando a Misty-No sé lo que estoy a punto de hacer-Pensó Ash.

"Eres el tipo de personas que se lanza a lo desconocido valientemente, creo que deberías aplicar eso a todo lo que hagas"

-Gracias Brock-Pensó Ash-¡Misty quiero que se as mi…!

De pronto hubo una enorme explosión en el bosque.

-¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!-Grito el equipo Rocket volando por los aires, luego el grupo de entrenadores llego desde el bosque.

-¿Están bien?-preguntaron Ash y Misty.

-Sí, solo lo de siempre-Contesto May.

Era de noche todos ya estaban durmiendo a excepción de Misty que se encontraba sentada a orillas del rio.

-Creo que el destino no dejara nunca que Ash me lo diga-Pensó tristemente Misty.

-Hola Misty ¿tampoco puedes dormir?-Pregunto Ash sentándose a su lado.

-No… no muy bien-Contesto Misty.

-¿A qué se debe?

-No lo sé… siento que nada está saliendo como quisiera que salga.

-Dímelo a mi…-Contesto Ash.

Ambos voltearon a ver a sus amigos dormidos luego disfrutaron de la quietud de la noche.

-¿Reconoces este lugar?-Pregunto Ash.

-¿Este lugar?-Contesto Misty mirando a su alrededor cuando un recuerdo paso por su cabeza… "el lugar donde lo pesque"

-Aquí me pescaste Misty-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa a Ash.

-Misty yo no sé mucho de relaciones, creo que si soy algo infantil, mi meta hasta hace un tiempo era ser maestro pokemon, jamás había pensado que quería hacer después de eso… y soy algo tonto e impulsivo a veces… pero tú siempre estás ahí para decirme cuando estoy pasándome o cuando estoy equivocado, sino fuera por ti no sería como soy ahora por eso a pesar de ser tan infantil no pude evitar que me gustaras.

Misty miro al entrenador impresionada por lo que este decía ahora el miraba el cielo estrellado mientras hablaba, sus ojos siempre demostraban el nivel de emoción en sus palabras esta vez se notaba que hablaba con el corazón.

-Ash…

-Misty… me gusta cómo eres, puedo decir muchas cosas, pero te encuentro muy linda y detesto cuando ves a algún otro chico, incluso me gusta cuando eres un gyarados-Rio el entrenador-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto sonriéndole a la entrenadora y mirándola.

-¡Lo dijo! ¡Tal vez estoy soñando! ¡Debí quedarme dormida!-Pensó la entrenadora.

Ash miro a la entrenadora algo preocupado.

-¿no vas a contestar?-Pregunto Ash.

-Peñiscame…-Contesto Misty.

Ash se acercó algo sonrojado y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Se sintió real?-Pregunto Ash.

Misty abrazo a Ash.

-Si

-¿Si es real o si eres mi novia?-Pregunto Ash confundido.

-¡Ambas!-Contesto la entrenadora abrazando más fuerte al entrenador.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo continuo su camino a Ciudad Verde, May parecía enojada porque su plan no funciono, mientras en la parte de atrás del grupo cierto par de entrenadores caminaban de la mano con sus respectivos pokemon.


	22. La fiesta de año nuevo

**Este capítulo espero les parezca divertido lo hice en honor a este nuevo 2014, sé que para más de uno debe ser un año de nuevas oportunidades o de hacer nuevos cambios, al menos es lo que siempre uno dice xD… pero en fin :D disfruten el capítulo espero sus Reviews :D**

**Capítulo 21: La fiesta de Año Nuevo.**

El grupo al llegar a Ciudad Verde descubrió las intenciones de Dawn de conocer la ciudad y quedarse ahí con Gary unos días, cosa que las chicas no desaprovecharon para fastidiarla un poco.

Luego de un poco más de viaje Brock decidió quedarse en Ciudad Plateada a arreglar unos asuntos y Max decidió quedarse con el considerándolo una oportunidad perfecta para desafiar su primer gimnasio y May decidió quedarse con él al igual que Drew.

Por supuesto todos quedaron en estar en Ciudad Celeste para la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Oye Paul ¿Ya sabes qué estrategia aplicaras contra Brandon?-Pregunto Ash.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan las estrategias antes del combate Ash?-Contesto Paul.

Ash se rasco detrás de la cabeza.

-Contra Brandon no hay tal cosa, todo lo que importa es el espíritu que pongas en la batalla-Aconsejo Ash.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Ketchum-Contesto Paul.

-Te ves de muy buen humor a pesar de que las cosas no salieron como querías-Dijo Sakura a la peli naranja.

-A veces las cosas salen mejor de otra manera-Contesto Misty con Azurrill en brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Sakura.

Misty levanto la mirada noto que Tracey estaba ocupado dibujando los pokemon que pasaban volando así que aprovecho.

-Hable con Ash anoche…

-No me digas que…-Dijo Sakura y Misty le tapó la boca antes de que gritara.

-Sí, pero… no lo hemos dicho aun-Explico Misty.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Porque nadie pregunto… no hay necesidad…-Explico Misty.

-No demoraran en darse cuenta-Contesto Sakura.

-Tampoco tenemos intención de ocultarlo, si alguien lo pregunta diremos que es verdad-Contesto Misty.

-Son raros-Comento Sakura y luego ambas rieron.

Al llegar a casa de Misty en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en la entrañada los esperaba cierto castaño.

-Hola Misty, al fin llegas-Dijo Georgio acercándose.

-Creí que teníamos un trato-Dijo Misty enojada.

-Si… pero ¿año nuevo, cuenta nueva, verdad?

-En este caso no.

Georgio noto que Ash lo veía enojado.

-Tienes un grupo de amigos muy agradable, pero ¿les molestara que hablemos a solas un rato?

-De echo si le molesta-Dijo Ash parándose frente a Misty.

-Ya sé que no eres su novio real, no fastidies-Dijo Georgio-Si volvemos a tener una batalla no tendrás la suerte de que un pokemon tuyo evolucione de nuevo.

-Entonces lucharas contra Pikachu-Dijo Ash con determinación.

-Perfecto, ¡Delcatty sal!-Ordeno Georgio.

-Pikachu vamos a acabar esto rápido-Dijo Ash, sin notar que estaba actuando por celos a diferencia de sus amigos y su novia.

-¡Delcatty…!

-¡Pikachu ataque rápido!

El ataque alcanzo a Delcatty antes que pudiera hacer algo.

-¡Atactrueno!

Dos ataques seguidos contra Delcatty este parecía estar algo cansado.

-Grr… ¡Ataque rápido!

-Contraescudo-Contesto Ash.

Cuando Delcatty se acercó para dañar a Pikachu el campo eléctrico a su alrededor lo evito.

-¡acaba con tacleada de volteos!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu alcanzando a Delcatty y derrotándolo.

-Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta muy pronto maestro pokemon y sí, soy el novio de Misty-Dijo Ash con determinación y Pikachu regreso al hombro de su entrenador.

Georgio miro impresionado a Ash.

-Ash Ketchum… has quedado entre los mejores en cuatro ligas… y en Sinnoh fuiste el único capaz de derrotar a un pokemon del entrenador Takuto y aun peor… derrotaste dos-Dijo Georgio recordando la información acerca de ese nombre-¿Es verdad que es tu novio?-Pregunto Georgio

-Si… él es, la persona que me gustaba desde hace mucho antes de conocerte-Explico Misty.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Georgio-Entonces más te vale cuidarla

-Por supuesto que lo are ella estará bien siempre yo la cuidare-Contesto Ash.

Georgio se retiró y luego Paul silbo.

-No sabía que te podías poner así Ketchum-Opino Paul entre burlón e impresionado.

Ash volteo y noto que Misty estaba sonrojada mirándolo, Sakura estaba con una sonrisa enorme algo conmovida y Paul con una media sonrisa.

-¿Como que tenemos un cuñado bastante celoso, no?-Comento Violet que vio todo junto a sus dos hermanas.

-Si-Contesto Daysi.

-N-no… no soy celoso-Dijo Ash.

-Oh no, claro que no señor próximo maestro pokemon-Ironizo Paul

-Ash celoso eres muy tierno-Comento Sakura.

-¡No estaba…!-Grito Ash y Pikachu disimulo una sonrisa debajo de sus patas delanteras.

-De cualquier manera me alegra que ya seas oficialmente nuestro cuñado-Dijo Daysi abrazando a Ash.

-¿Escucharon lo que dije?-Pregunto Ash.

-Toda Ciudad Celeste te debió escuchar Ash-Comento Misty algo apenada.

-¿Lo gravaste?-Pregunto una reportera a su camarógrafo que estaba detrás de las hermanas de Misty este le confirmo que si.

-Olvide decirte que querían entrevistarte Misty-Explico Daysi.

-¿A mí?-Pregunto Misty.

-Claro a la líder de pokemon acuáticos que recientemente esta ennoviada con un entrenador reconocido en cuatro regiones-Dijo Daysi.

Misty acudió a la entrevista mientras Ash fue llevado al gimnasio por las hermanas de Misty siendo seguido por Sakura, Paul y Tracey.

Al final el grupo estaba cansado por el viaje por lo que todos decidieron descansar temprano esta vez todos durmieron en el gimnasio dándole a Ash una habitación de huéspedes donde se quedó con Tracey y Paul.

-Paul ¿Qué aremos mañana?-Pregunto Ash.

-No lo sé…-Contesto Paul

-Yo les diré que aremos mañana-Dijo Tracey con tono bastante triste.

A la mañana siguiente los tres entrenadores estaban ayudando a decorar para la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Debiste advertirnos antes Tracey-Murmuro Ash.

Fue un trabajo duro, pero el grupo logro dejar las cosas listas para el día siguiente 31 de diciembre el día en que ocurriría la fiesta.

Ash y Misty se ayudaron mucho durante el trabajo al igual que Paul y Sakura y Tracey con Daysi, sin embargo dado el esfuerzo echo el grupo acabo exhausto y decidieron acostarse temprano.

-Pikachu no pensé que tendríamos que ayudar a adornar…-Comento Ash.

-Pikaaa…-Dijo Pikachu deprimido.

Al día siguiente los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo en Ciudad Celeste todos los amigos de Ash ya estaban ahí por supuesto vestían elegantes para la ocasión incluso el mismo Ash Ketchum.

-No entiendo porque debo ponerme esto… no es ropa para una batalla ni siquiera tengo guantes-Se quejó Ash.

-No te quejes Ash es una fiesta de año nuevo, no una batalla de gimnasio-Contesto Misty parándose frente al entrenador, este trago saliva al notar lo bien que se veía Misty con un vestido rojo.

-Oye Ash… ¿Qué estas mirando?-Pregunto Misty.

-Na-nada…-Dijo Ash mirando en otra dirección.

Misty también miraba de reojo al entrenador, ella era mucho mejor para no ser tan obvia y por supuesto ella también lo encontraba muy guapo un pantalón y una camisa, aunque se quejaba como un niño Misty reconocía que se veía bien, cosa que luego le preocupo.

-Espero que no haya una loca fanática haya afuera-Pensó Misty sin saber que Ash deseaba lo mismo pensando en los fanáticos que tiene Misty-Además Pikachu no se ha quejado.

Pikachu camino con elegancia frente a Ash, vestía solo una corbata de moño.

-Pikachu…-Dijo Pikachu con elegancia y Ash cayó al suelo estilo anime

-Muy bien, muy bien ustedes ganan-Dijo Ash saliendo afuera con Pikachu en su hombro.

Todos miraron a Ash y a Misty salir, Gary sonrió y silbo.

-¡Pero si es la nueva pareja de Kanto!-Grito Gary mientras Dawn reía.

May grito de emoción atribuyéndose el noviazgo a ella, mientras Drew se golpeaba la frente ante los comentarios egocéntricos de la castaña al igual que Max

Ash y Misty por su parte estaban muy avergonzados, sin embargo en cierto momento Misty sintió la mano de Ash tomar la suya.

-Esta vez soy yo quien te invita a bailar-Dijo Ash recordando el pico de la doncella.

Misty le sonrió.

-Claro-Contesto Misty.

Y en verdad era una auténtica fiesta diversión comida, momentos graciosos como los típicos rechazos de Brock o cuando Oak menciono a la Dr. Ivy, bueno para Brock no fue muy gracioso… Por supuesto no faltaba la diversión con Pokemons.

Pikachu ahora se hallaba bajo la mesa feliz con su botella de Ketchup, mientras Azurrill comía a su lado contenta.

El grupo de entrenadores ahora se encontraban conversando de nuevo compartiendo anécdotas de lo que hicieron cada quien en Ciudad Verde o en Ciudad Plateada y Ash y Paul en Ciudad Celeste.

Delia jalo a Misty para abrazarla.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia!-Grito Delia contenta.

-¡Mama!-Grito Ash avergonzado-¿Quién te dijo?

-May por supuesto, nos lo dijo a todos en cuanto Dawn se lo conto.

Ash y Misty miraron a May, luego esta volteo a ver a Dawn.

-Sakura me lo aviso…-Dijo Dawn escabulléndose hacia donde estaba Gary hablando con su abuelo.

-¡Sakura y May!-Grito Misty.

-Pero… el amor no debe ser un secreto-se excusó May para luego huir junto a Sakura.

Misty suspiro y volteo a ver a la mama de Ash.

-Muchas gracias señora Delia-Dijo Misty bajando la cabeza en señal de educación.

-¿Me dejas a solas con Misty?-Pregunto Delia a su hijo.

-¿Le dirás algo vergonzoso?-Pregunto Ash.

-Hablaremos de cosas de chicas.

-Creo que Paul me está llamando-Dijo Ash escabulléndose.

-Lo conoce bastante bien-Murmuro Misty.

-Claro es mi hijo-Dijo Delia alegre-En verdad estoy feliz de que seas la novia de mi hijo Misty, sé que lo quieres mucho y eres justo el tipo de chica que mi hijo necesita, te lo encargo.

-Cuidare de él, no se preocupe-Contesto Misty con una sonrisa.

Ash se reunió con Paul.

-Oye y ¿Reggie no vino?-Pregunto Ash logrando que Paul ponga una mueca de enfado.

-Está ahí atrás-Contesto Paul y Ash volteo para verlo bailar con Sakura.

-Vaya parece estarse divirtiendo-Comento Ash inocentemente.

Paul se fue con las manos en los bolsillos y Ash lo siguió.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Ash.

-Nada…-Contesto Paul.

-Lo que sucede es que esta celoso-Comento Drew cruzándose de brazos.

Paul miro a Drew enojado.

-¡No perdería el tiempo estando así!-Contesto Paul.

-Oh si, si lo estas… seguro estas celoso y molesto porque no tienes las agallas para invitarla-Comento Drew indicándole a Ash que le siga el juego.

-Cielos es verdad, incluso yo me atreví… bueno Paul supongo que incluso en eso no logras superarme-Dijo Ash fingiendo arrogancia.

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

-Aun lado Ketchum-Dijo Paul yendo hacia Sakura-Por cierto May está bailando con alguien-Dijo Paul con seriedad a Drew.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Drew buscando a May con la mirada mientras Ash reía notando que Drew cayó en una trampa de Paul.

-Quiero bailar con ella-Dijo Paul con su habitual tono serio.

-Por supuesto hermanito-Dijo Reggie acercando a Sakura a Paul, Sakura algo sonrojada por la actitud de Paul acepto mientras que Ash veía esto de lejos, Reggie se acercó a Ash.

-Oye Ash me entere de que…

-¿tengo novia?-Pregunto Ash

-De echo iba a decir que derrotaste a Gary… pero ¡Felicidades!-Bromeo Reggie felicitando a Ash.

Brock llego de repente.

-No digan ese nombre…

-¿Qué nombre?-Pregunto Reggie.

-Doctora I-V-Y-Dijo Ash.

-¿Doctora Ivy?

-Ahhh! ¡Qué dolor!-Dramatizo Brock sentando en el suelo.

-¿Qué le paso con esa doctora… I-V-Y?

-Aun es un misterio-Contesto Ash rascándose la nuca.

Al final ya iban a ser las 12 y el grupo de amigos de Ash estaban parados juntos viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Pikachu y Azurrill se subieron a los hombros de sus entrenadores estos estaban tomados de la mano mirando al cielo para ver el espectáculo.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Es hermoso!-Comento May.

-¡Siii!-Dijo emocionada Dawn.

Incluso Paul sonreía viendo esto.

Todos repartieron bebidas en copas y el grupo de entrenadores e investigadores e incluso la madre y las hermanas de Ash levantaron sus copas.

-¡Por un excelente nuevo año!-Dijo el Prof. Oak con su copa arriba.

-Un año de éxitos Pikachu-Dijo Ash a su pokemon en su hombro.

-Pika.

-Un año maravilloso-Comento Misty sonriéndole a Ash y este correspondió al gesto.

-¡Un año en que mi hijo madurara!-Grito Delia.

-¡Salud!-Gritaron todos.

-¡mama!-Grito Ash mientras los demás reían.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-Se dijeron todos mutuamente.

Mientras tanto en un puesto de comida cierto trio se hacía de mucho dinero.

-Quizá deberíamos dedicarnos a los negocios-Comento Meowth.

-Me gusta el dinero, pero robar a pikachu es mi pación-Contesto Jessie.

-¡Como sea un feliz año cuates!-Dijo James trayéndole una copa a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Salud por el equipo Rocket!


	23. Nos vamos a Hoenn

**Capítulo 22: ¡Viajemos a Hoenn!**

Era una linda mañana en Ciudad Celeste, cierta pareja ahora caminaba por las calles buscando tiendas tratando de ignorar que tenían varias miradas encima.

-Misty nos están mirando…-Comento Ash bajándose un poco la gorra.

-Ignóralos, tarde o temprano lo dejaran-Contesto Misty jalando a Ash-Además eres mi novio y eso significa ayudarme con estas cosas.

-Eso no estaba en el contrato-Comento Ash.

-Pika-Dijo Pikachu animando a Ash.

-No puede ser tan malo-Dijo Misty.

Unos segundos después Ash cargaba gran cantidad de bolsas de compras y Pikachu una pequeña más.

-No es tan…malo…-Comento Ash con pesadez.

-¡Ash mira!-Grito Misty alertada viendo salir humo de un lugar.

-¡Vamos a ver!-Dijo Ash comenzando a correr al lugar como si hubiera olvidado las pesadas compras (probablemente dejar una actividad aburrida para un chico como ir de compras lo motivo)

-¡espérame Ash!-Grito Misty siguiéndolo.

Cuando la pareja llego vieron una guardería en llamas afuera habían muchos niños y la oficial Jenny ya se encontraba manejando el asunto.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Ash.

-El equipo Rocket quemo la guardería para robar unos pokemon que le estaban mostrando a los niños, para que estos aprendan a interactuar con ellos.

Ash al escuchar esto se enojó.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-Pregunto Ash.

-Me temo que escaparon…-Contesto la oficial.

Ash luego volteo y vio a un grupo de Squirtle apagando el incendio.

-Ese es…-Ash miraba al pokemon que lideraba el grupo con bastante curiosidad, Misty también lo noto y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¡Squirtle!-Grito Ash cuando Squartle y los demás acabaron de apagar el incendio.

-¿Squartle? ¡Squartle!-Dijo el pokemon mirando a su entrenador y corriendo hacia él.

-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu también saludando a su viejo amigo.

Los tres se saludaron alegremente y luego la oficial Jenny le sonrió a Ash.

-Así que… ¿Tu eres su entrenador?-Pregunto ella.

-Si… este Squartle solía ser mi pokemon, somos grandes amigos-Dijo Ash sonriendo y acariciando a Squartle.

-Oye Squartle puedes hablar con tu entrenador tomate el día-Sugirió la oficial Jenny.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Squartle volvieron al gimnasio donde las cosas estaban un poco…

-¡Ven y dímelo en mi cara enano!-Grito Paul.

-¡Eh visto mejores pokemon en un cementerio!-Contesto Drew.

-Grrr-Se gruñían ambos entrenadores.

Tracey trataba de ayudar a Daysi con el trabajo habitual en el gimnasio y Max también se ofreció. Por su parte Sakura y May disfrutaban la alberca.

-¿Hasta cuándo planean seguir discutiendo esos dos?-Pregunto Misty, Ash solo elevo los hombros y se sentó a hablar con Squirtle.

Más tarde tanto los entrenadores como los pokemon se encontraban comiendo a excepción de May que fue a atender una llamada, la mencionada regreso algo cabizbaja.

-¿Qué te sucede May?-Pregunto Drew.

-Tengo que regresar a Hoenn… ya eh estado afuera mucho tiempo y tú también Max la liga Hoenn empezara pronto-Dijo May.

-¿liga Hoenn?-Pregunto Ash.

-Si… me inscribí en la liga de este año-Contesto Max-Pero en verdad aun me falta la octava medalla.

-Ya veo, te deseo suerte-Dijo Ash.

-Igualmente Ash, aunque antes de irme quiero una batalla contra ti-Dijo Max entusiasmado.

-Está bien-Contesto Ash alegre y Squartle se paró frente a Ash.

-¿quieres luchar esta amigo?-pregunto Ash.

-¡Squirtle! ¡Squar! ¡Squar!-Contesto el pokemon.

-Ash en verdad adora las batallas-Comento Misty con una sonrisa.

-¿será que cierta chica se está enamorando aún más?-Comento May y Misty se apeno.

-N-No es eso… solo mencionaba algo obvio-Dijo Misty tratando de disimular naturalidad.

Ash y Max ya estaban listos para su batalla.

-¡Ve Ralts!-Dijo Max sacando al pokemon psíquico.

-¡Squirtle a la carga chorro de agua!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Teletransportate y luego psíquico!-Ordeno Max.

A pesar de ser un novato Max era un chico listo había que reconocerlo el ataque daño a Squirtle, este se puso de pie.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Ash Ralts no pudo esquivar el ataque ya que la Hidrobomba de Squirtle ocurre mientras el gira-¡Ahora cabezazo!-Ordeno Ash aprovechando que el primer ataque empujo a Ralts.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡Refugio, luego giro rápido!-Ordeno Ash.

Dentro de su caparazón los efectos de hipnosis no afectaron a Squirtle, pero este sí pudo girar dentro de su caparazón para dañar a Ralts.

-¡Acabalo con Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Ash y Squirtle cumplió con la orden derrotando a Ralts.

-Supongo que aun debo mejorar…-Dijo Max regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-¡pero tendremos otra batalla cuando mejore!

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash y luego se arrodillo a hablar con Squirtle-Estuviste muy bien amigo.

-¡Squirtle! ¡Squar!-Contesto el pokemon.

Más tarde Ash regreso con la oficial Jenny para devolver a Squirtle, pero este comenzó a hablar con la oficial Jenny, Ash no entendí que pasaba hasta que noto que Squirtle lo miro y se plantó frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Ash.

-Squirtle quiere volver a las batallas-Contesto la oficial Jenny luego de un suspiro-Después de todo está bien es bueno que Squirtle haga lo que le gusta nos ha ayudado mucho por acá.

-Gracias oficial Jenny-Contesto Ash alegre.

Luego cuando Ash regreso con las buenas noticias recibió como respuesta que Misty le lanzara su mochila ya lista.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Ash.

-¿No quieres ir a Hoenn?-Contesto Misty.

-¿A Hoenn? ¿Enserio?

-Si… es que recibí otra invitación del reino espejismo y ya que May y Max también van para haya…

Atrás de Misty, Max, Max y Drew ya estaban listos para el viaje.

-Pues entonces vamos-Dijo Ash entusiasta.

-¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu animado.

-¿Por cierto y Paul y Sakura?-Pregunto Ash.

-Se fueron hace un rato, Paul quiere tener una batalla con Brandon-Contesto Misty.

-Ya veo bueno a la carga que aún hay tiempo antes de la liga-Dijo Ash alegre corriendo adelante.

-¡Ash espéranos!-Grito Misty siguiendo al entrenador seguida de sus otros tres acompañantes.

Antes de darse cuenta el grupo ya estaba en un ferri rumbo a Hoenn. Misty en especial sonreía ante la idea de que tal vez pueda ver a su viejo amigo Togetic. Ash por su parte también estaba feliz por la entrenadora, pero también estaba preocupado, tal vez a ella le duela volver a dejar de verlo.

-Oye Misty…-Dijo Ash algo preocupado.

-¿Si…?

-Amm…-Ash sonrió antes y luego hablo-Emm… probablemente vuelvas a ver a Togetic que alegría-Dijo Ash sonriéndole a Misty.

-Lo se…-Contesto Misty sonriente abrazando a Azurrill.

-Oye… pero… ¿estarás bien verdad?-Pregunto Ash.

Misty sonrió y volteo a ver a Ash.

-¿Estas preocupado?-Pregunto Misty acercándose al entrenador.

-Amm… bueno… si algo… ¿es lo que hace un novio, no?

-Si no lo dijeras no lo creería-Contesto Misty besando la mejilla del entrenador-No te preocupes por mí, me alegra ver a Togetic aunque sea un momento.

Ash sonrió y luego su estómago gruño llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Creo que ya me dio hambre-Comento Ash apenado.

-Típico de ti Ash-Contesto Misty cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, luego abrió uno y le sonrió al entrenador-Vamos a comer algo.

Ash que hasta hace un momento estaba apenado creyendo que había hecho enojar en la entrenadora ahora sonreía al igual que el pokemon amarillo en su hombro.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien!-Grito Ash animado.

Drew por su parte veía como Max y May tenían una batalla de práctica.

-¡Ralts acabalo con Psíquico!-Ordeno Max derrotando al Glaceon de May.

-No puede ser…-Dijo May impresionada-Parece que mi hermanito está mejorando.

-Claro que si-Dijo Max levantando el dedo pulgar.

Drew silbo y luego miro a May.

-Creo que estás perdiendo tu toque-Comento Drew.

-Silencio Drew-Contesto May enojada.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo-Contesto Drew.

-Grr…-May se acercó enojada a Drew.

-Ya veo a la próxima parejita-Comento Max tomándoles una foto con el pokegear.

-¡no digas tonterías!-Gritaron ambos sonrojados.

Así nuestros héroes se dirigen a Hoenn, pero ¿Qué aventuras les esperaran en el reino espejismo? Esta historia continuara….

**Bueno como verán acá estoy cocinando algo, perdonen si el capítulo me salió algo corto, pero el siguiente probablemente tenga mucho, mucho material de cualquier manera disfruten este capítulo.**


	24. ¿Problemas en el reino espejismo?

**Bueno en primera quiero decir que este capítulo y su continuación será dedicado a una amiga que me ha apoyado desde hace tiempo y bueno quería dedicarle un capitulo como agradecimiento Carolina es para ti, espero que te guste :D Y el resto no olviden dejar Reviews también los quiero xD**

**Capítulo 23: ¿Hay o no hay problemas en el reino espejismo?**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en la entrada a Ciudad Petalia hogar de Norman uno de los líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn y el padre de sus amigos Max y May.

-Vaya, pero son dos de mis rivales más peligrosos mi hijo genio y el entrenador con la determinación más impresionante que he conocido.

Ash rio y se rasco detrás de la cabeza apenado.

-Ah… bueno solo un poco-Contesto Ash riendo y Misty lo miro de reojo.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Dijo la pelirroja preocupada por el ego de su novio.

-Chicos nosotros tenemos que ir por algunas cosas ya que vamos por la octava medalla y Max aún necesita practicar para dicho gimnasio, podemos viajar juntos un poco más-Sugirió May-a menos que prefieran ir solos-Agrego la castaña con una mirada astuta.

Sin embargo la pareja de entrenadores lejos de apenarse pusieron una expresión seria.

-Nos están invitando al reino espejismo, la última vez que eso sucedió hubo un lio enorme…-Musito Misty.

-Quizás necesitemos ayuda si las cosas se complican-Agrego Ash.

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu deprimido.

-Je… No abra problema Ash, si necesitan ayuda solo pídansela a May la intrépida-Dijo May señalándose a sí misma.

-Sera un buen entrenamiento-Comento Max acomodándose sus gafas.

-Quédense tranquilos y déjenme a mí y a Flygon trabajar-Comento Drew.

Ash y Misty les sonrieron a sus amigos.

-¡Gracias!-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

El grupo decidió quedarse a descansar y rieron con las escenas de amor de los padres de May, que en verdad les recodaban mucho a cierta reciente pareja.

-Oye May… ¿Crees que Ash se esté tomando bien esto de tener novia?-Pregunto Misty.

-No se sabe en que está pensando Ash hasta que lo hace-Contesto May-pero estoy segura de que no se arrepiente para nada de lo que hizo se le ve muy contento-Agrego alegre.

Mientras tanto.

-Oye Ash… sabes solo por curiosidad…te pregunto esto solo porque estoy aburrido… no tiene nada que ver conmigo ni nada por el estilo-Dijo Drew con seriedad.

-¿sí?-Pregunto Ash.

-¿Cómo te le declaraste a Misty?

Ash miro sorprendido al peli verde y este se apeno y miro en otra dirección.

-¡Te dije que solo era curiosidad!

-Entiendo… una vez me dijeron que cada quien tiene su manera de decir las cosas o bueno fue algo así…-Contesto Ash riéndose-Tu también tendrías que hacerlo Drew.

-¡Te dije que solo era curiosidad!-Grito Drew enojado-Me iré a dormir.

-Creo que comienzo a entender un poco mejor estas cosas, vendito deseo de año nuevo el de mi madre-Murmuro Ash acostándose.

Al día siguiente un enorme dirigible descendió a recogerlos.

-Los llevaremos al reino espejismo señorita Misty, señorita May, Joven Ash y Joven Max

-¿y yo?

-a ti no te conocen Drew-Comento May divertida.

-Grr…-Dijo Drew entrenado-me siento simplón-Comento causando una risa a los demás.

Sin embargo Ash y Misty lo primero que decidieron hacer fue tomar medidas, no vaya a ser una trampa del Equipo Rocket como la última vez.

-tranquilos somos auténticos ciudadanos del reino espejismo-Dijo una de los dos.

-Ni siquiera traemos pokemon-Agrego el segundo.

-¿Y saben el motivo de la invitación?-Pregunto Misty.

-Una fiesta… abra una fiesta en el reino espejismo y queríamos que las personas que nos salvaron nos acompañen-Contesto el mismo- bueno… al menos eso nos dijeron.

Ash y Misty se relajaron un poco.

-Chicos creo que están algo paranoicos, no es como si a cada lugar al que fuéramos ocurriera un desastre-Comento May acercándose a ambos.

En ese momento sonó una alarma en toda la nave.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-Pregunto Drew alarmado.

-Está ocurriendo un desastre-Contesto el hombre y los demás miraron mal a May.

-ups…-Contesto la chica creyendo que fue culpa de lo que dijo

-¿exactamente que sucede?-volvió a preguntar el peli verde.

-La nave no responde es como si…-Dijo la chica, pero cuando hubo una primera explosión Ash decidió que no era momento de conversar.

-¡Flygon!

-¡Pidgeot!

-ayúdennos a escapar-Dijeron ambos.

Ash y Misty subieron en Pidgeot mientras los demás en Flygon.

La nave cayo, pero el grupo sobrevivo y logro llegar al reino espejismo.

-Tal vez no esté mal estar algo paranoicos-Comento Ash mirando el dirigible destruido.

Finalmente el grupo fue recibido por el Rey, la Reina y la princesa Sara, efectivamente el reino espejismo se veía sumamente adornado.

-¿Qué sucede acá?-Pregunto Ash.

-Se los dijimos en el camino una celebración.

-¿Y que celebran exactamente?-Pregunto Drew.

-Por su puesto así como hay un día para la coronación del rey hay un día en que honramos a Togepi-Contesto el hombre dándole unos sombreros con forma del cascaron de Togepi.

-Suena divertido-Comento Ash animado.

-Si-Agrego May poniéndose el gorro.

-Personalmente encuentro esto un poco…-Max iba a decir algo, pero May le tapó la boca-No insultes una cultura de siglos y siglos-Susurro May a su hermano-está bien-Dijo Max como pudo

Así la fiesta empezó, la gente bailaba había música del reino con instrumentos de viento, comida, bailes era toda una autentica celebración, aun así lo que paso en el dirigible no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Oye Misty, el rey quiere hablar contigo-Dijo Ash trayendo una especie de brocheta y con Pikachu comiendo en su hombro.

-Ash eres un glotón-Comento Misty.

-Lo siento es que tenía mucha hambre y esto se veía delicioso-Contesto Ash animado.

-No tienes remedio-Contesto Misty sonriéndole al entrenador-Acompáñame, luego bailaremos.

Misty jalo a Ash de la mano hacia donde estaba el rey, cosa que May noto.

-Vaya esos dos... me impresionan-Comento May.

-¡Oye que estás pensando!-Grito Drew.

-¿Yo? Nada…-Contesto May mirando en otra dirección.

Cuando Ash y Misty llegaron donde el rey.

-El rey solicito que la señorita Misty viniera.

-Está bien, ese chico Ash, si no fuera por el no hubiéramos podido detener al Coronel Hansen.

El ambiente se tensó, parecía que los habían llamado para hablar de algo serio.

-No le hemos informado aun a nuestros ciudadanos, pero ahora hay un gran problema tanto en el paraíso Togepi como aquí-Explico el rey.

-Así es…-Tomo la palabra la princesa Sara-Verán hace unos días… Togetic ha estado deprimido… creo que extraña estar aquí contigo y siendo los Togepi un símbolo de paz y libertad para nuestra gente… pensamos que lo correcto era que regresara contigo.

Misty se alegró ante eso, pero su expresión cambio al escuchar lo siguiente.

-Sin embargo Hansen también escapo y volvió con aun mas pokemon siendo nosotros pacíficos no tuvimos como defendernos Togetic lo enfrento… no pudo vencerlo y ahora Hansen lo tiene-Explico la princesa Sara bajando la mirada.

Misty se tapó la boca preocupada por su Togetic.

-El planea volverlo a usar para ser Rey, además su maldad a debilitado a los Togetic del paraíso estamos en un gran problema.

Misty se sentía triste, pero Ash le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo y miro a la familia real.

-Vamos a recuperar a Togetic y traeremos a Hansen-Dijo Ash con determinación.

-Si, como acaba de decir Ash, vamos a recuperarlo-Agrego Misty.

-¿Creen poder?-Pregunto preocupada la princesa.

-Claro no hay nada que no podamos hacer trabajando juntos-Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos a Misty.

-Si él tiene razón-Contesto Misty devolviéndole la mirada a Ash.

-Uhh…. Veo que ustedes dos se tienen un gran afecto-Comento la Reina.

Ambos se apenaron y voltearon a ver a la familia real.

-Emm… ¿Dónde podremos encontrar a Hansen?-Pregunto Ash.

-No estamos seguros…-Contesto el Rey.

-Pues entonces es hora de que me hagas un favor ¡sal Gengar!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon fantasma.

Los presentes se asustaron al ser tomados por sorpresa por la forma de Gengar.

-¡Gengar necesito pedirte un favor!-Grito Ash llamando la atención del pokemon.

-¿tra-tra-trajiste a Gengar?-Pregunto Misty sorprendida y asustada.

-Por supuesto no he entrenado casi nada con el-Contesto Ash con naturalidad.

Gengar que desde apareció no para de moverse y hacer bromas se detuvo a escuchar a Ash.

-Hazte invisible y busca a un tipo feo y bigotón de acento extraño-Contesto Ash haciendo reír por lo bajo a la princesa Sara y a Misty.

-Gengar-Contesto este desapareciendo.

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar…-Contesto Ash.

-Bien por ahora traten de disfrutar la fiesta-Contesto el Rey-Sé que este asunto se resolverá.

Ash y Misty contrario a poder disfrutar la fiesta estaban preocupados, Togetic estaba en manos de un muy mal hombre, el primer movimiento de la pareja de entrenadores fue avisarles a sus amigos.

-Así que Hansen ha vuelto-Comento May.

-¡Shhh! Si de eso se trata-Contesto Ash mirando alrededor.

-¿Hansen es el malo eh?

-Así es el villano bigotón de acento extraño-Contesto Misty riendo un poco y apenando a Ash.

-Olvidaste decir feo-Dijo una vos detrás de Misty esta volteo enojada al igual que Ash.

-¡Hansen!-Gritaron ambos viéndolo parado sobre un gran edificio mientras toda la celebración se detenía.

-Ninjask, Shedinja ¡ataquen!-Ordeno Hansen.

-¡Gengar! ¡Gengar!-Dijo Gengar señalando a Hansen.

-Si Gengar yo también ya lo encontré, regresa-Dijo Ash regresándolo a su pokebola.

-¡Pikachu atactrueno!

-¡Rayo solar!

Pikachu y Shedinja estaban por iniciar una batalla.

-¡Gyarados yo te elijo!-Dijo Misty sacando a su Gyarados.

-¡Equipo 1 Doble equipo! ¡Equipo 2 bola sombra!-Ordeno el Coronel Hansen.

Lo que sucede es que tenía ahora tal cantidad de Ninjask y Shedinja que las había dividido en dos grupos a sus órdenes.

Gran cantidad de ataques de bola sombra impactaron contra Gyarados dejándolo grave, mientras otro grupo de Shedinja ahora viajaba a mucho mayor velocidad gracias al doble equipo.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno May sacando a Blaziken.

-¡Roserade gigadrenado!-Ordeno Drew derrotando a un Shedinja.

-¡Ralts psíquico! ¡Slaking machada!-Ordeno Max a sus dos pokemon.

-Pikachu ¡Electro bola!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Esquívalo Shedinja!

-¡Prepara una tacleada de volteos Pikachu!-Ordeno Ash.

Sin embargo tanto Pikachu como Ash, sus amigos y sus pokemon fueron capturados de repente por unas máquinas.

-Debes agradecernos que te vendimos estas trampas-Dijo Jessie.

-Ahora ya capturaste a los bobos y tendremos un puesto de poder como loa otra vez prometiste-Agrego James.

-Si… por supuesto-Contesto el viejo.

-¡Equipo Rocket!-Gruño Ash enojado.

-¡Enciérrenlos son ordenes de su Rey!-Grito el coronel Hansen revelando a Togetic bajo el mato que traía.

-¡Togetic!-Grito Misty, Togetic levanto un poco la mirada pero parecía estar muy debilitado-¡Togetic!-Volvió a gritar Misty sin poder hacer más.


	25. Recuperando a Togetic

**Capítulo 24: Recuperando a Togetic**

Nuestros héroes ahora se encontraban tras unos barrotes en una habitación de acero sus pokemon habían sido tomados por el equipo rocket, esta vez parecían no tener forma de escapar.

-Togetic-murmuro Misty triste.

Ash miro a Misty preocupado y luego se acercó a los barrotes y los empujo con fuerza.

-¡Sáquennos de aquí! ¡Devuélvannos a nuestros pokemon!-Gritaba Ash empujando los barrotes, pero no lograba nada-Maldición…-murmuro Ash.

Drew por su parte estaba pensativo.

-mis amados pokemon…-Dijo May triste.

-Ralts… y los demás…-Dijo Max triste.

-¡estoy tratando de pensar!-Grito Drew enojado-Si queremos salvar a nuestros pokemon, ni la fuerza bruta ni lloriquear nos ayudara-Explico Drew.

Ash bajo la mirada y cerro los puños.

-Sí, tienes razón-Contesto Ash.

El grupo reviso el lugar y encontraron un ducto de ventilación, sonrieron mutuamente (Lo sé es un clásico)

Mientras tanto.

-Y bien mi querido Rey Hansen… sobre nuestro puesto de poder-Dijo Jessie amablemente al Coronel Hansen.

-Y no olvide regalarnos los pokemon de los bobos-Agrego James.

-eh ¿Y porque iba yo a hacer eso?-Dijo Hansen contrariado.

-¿Qué?-Contesto el equipo Rocket sorprendido.

-Ya me fueron útiles ahora ya no los necesito en cuanto a los pokemon de esos chicos serán muy bien pagados en otras regiones-Comento Hansen.

-¡No te atrevas a traicionarnos!-Gruño James.

-Je… ¡Shedinja, Ninjask bola sombra!-Ordeno Hansen.

El equipo Rocket salto en distintas direcciones de la sala.

-Ese viejo bigotón nos traiciono-Dijo James escondido detrás de una pared.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Jessie.

-¿Dónde está Meowth?-Se preguntaron ambos.

Meowth se escabullo para tomar a Pikachu que se encontraba dentro de una jaula.

-Mira sé que no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero si algo tiene el equipo Rocket es orgullo, busca a los bobos y vénguense del bigotón-Dijo Meowth liberando a Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu con determinación huyendo a buscar a su entrenador.

Hansen lo noto.

-¡Equipo 1 tras el! ¡Equipo dos vengan conmigo!-Ordeno Hansen subiendo a la superficie del reino espejismo con Togetic en su mano derecha.

Pikachu corría por los pasillos como podía y al final se encontró con Ash y los demás que recién habían salido por otro ducto.

-¡Pikachu!-Grito Ash abrazando a su pokemon.

-¡Pika pi!-Contesto Pikachu lanzándose a los brazos de su entrenador.

Luego ambos miraron al montón de Shedinja y Ninjask que los perseguían.

-Vamos Pikachu-Dijo Ash con determinación.

-¡Ash son demasiados!-Grito Misty.

-Cuando Pikachu y yo trabajamos juntos somos un dio invencible ¿verdad amigo?

-¡Pika!

-El mismo Ash de siempre-Comento May.

-Más le vale no hacer el ridículo-Dijo Drew.

-estoy de acuerdo-Contesto Max.

-¡Pikachu electro bola!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Pika-Pika-Pika-Pi-Ka!-Dijo Pikachu efectuando el ataque creando una explosión frente a los Shedinja y Ninjask

-¡Ahora pasa entre ellos con una tacleada de volteos!-Ordeno Ash.

-Pika pika pika pika pika-Dijo Pikachu pasando en medio de todos los Shedinja y Ninjask

-¡acaba con atactrueno!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Pikachuuuuuu!-Dijo Pikachu acabando con los insectos ahora el pequeño respiraba bastante agitado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Pikachu-Dijo Ash recogiendo a Pikachu que parecía estar muy cansado.

-Eso fue impresionante-Comento Max.

-Es fácil derrotar pokemons sin entrenador, no es nada comparado con un montón de Spearow verdad Pikachu

-¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¿Dónde están los demás pokemon?-Pregunto Misty preocupada.

-Pika pikachu-Dijo Pikachu adelantándose.

-Vamos-Dijo Ash y todos lo siguieron.

Mientras tanto en los aposentos del rey.

-Las leyes están claras, si Togepi me hace rey ¿Qué me aria poseer a Togetic?-Dijo Hansen con maldad.

La familia real estaba apenada no querían aceptarlo, pero esas eran las reglas de su cultura.

-Te hace un bobo-Contesto Jessie detrás de él.

-Ah, pero si son ustedes tres-Dijo Hansen dándoles poca importancia-¡Shedinjas encárguense!

Los pokemon insectos rodearon al equipo Rocket.

-Wobbuffet usa Contraescudo-Ordeno Jessie.

-¡Wobbuffet!-Contesto el pokemon acabando con gran cantidad de Shedinja

-Imposible…-Comento Hansen.

-¡Gengar bola sombra!-Ordeno Ash sorprendiendo a Hansen.

-Ustedes también-Dijo enojado el hombre.

-Así es y recuperamos a nuestros pokemon ahora entrégame a Togetic y no te are sufrir mucho-Dijo Misty notoriamente enojada.

-Je… ¿Quieres a Togetic? ¡Bien! ¡Togetic porque no usas un ataque psíquico contra tu ex entrenadora!

Togetic llevaba una banda de metal en el cuello.

-Obedece o sufrirás-Amenazo Hansen con un botón en la mano.

Togetic no hacía nada así que Hansen apretó el botón y Togetic recibió un toque eléctrico.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No puedes tratar así a un Togetic y menos en este reino!-Grito la princesa armándose de valor.

-Togetic…-Dijo Misty preocupada.

Ash llamo a Gengar y le dio una orden disimuladamente. Drew lo escucho por lo que decidió hablar.

-¡Ya basta Hansen o como te llames! No maltrates a ese pokemon nos rendimos y nos iremos, solo prepáranos un transporte-Dijo Drew.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito el equipo Rocket.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito la familia real.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron May y Misty.

-Habla por ti-Dijo Max enojado.

-No Misty, Drew tiene razón al menos si nos vamos Togetic no será más maltratado…-Dijo Ash con pena.

-Ash que estas dici…-Misty noto la mirada de Ash, algo tenía en mente lo conocía muy bien-Bien… todo sea por Togetic, pero ya no lo lastimes más.

-Jeje… al final he ganado-Dijo Hansen con una sonrisa, en ese momento el control que tenía en su mano comenzó a levitar, hasta llegar a la mano del pelinegro.

-Buen trabajo Gengar-Dijo Ash mientras Gengar aparecía riéndose.

-¡ustedes me engañaron!-Grito Hansen enojado.

-Togetic eres libre-Dijo Ash rompiendo el control mientras el anillo que llevaba Togetic en su cuello se rompía.

-Ahora Pikachu tenemos cuentas pendientes con Hansen-Dijo Ash.

-Pika-Dijo Pikachu mientras chispas aparecían en sus mejillas.

-¡Toge! ¡Togetic!-Dijo Togetic parándose frente a su entrenadora.

-Déjame esto a mi Ash-Dijo Misty con calma.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ash retrocediendo mientras Pikachu también se calmaba.

-Ninjask, Shedinja-Dijo Hansen llamando a su trio de pokemon insectos originales.

-Psíquico-Ordeno Misty derrotando a los Shedinja y a Ninjask-Ahora Poder Oculto-Ordeno la entrenadora mandando a Hansen lejos del reino espejismo junto a sus tres pokemon originales.

-Pika Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu acercándose a Meowth.

-Eh eh a mí no me agradezcas nada mañana o más tarde intentaremos robarte de nuevo-Contesto Meowth retirándose con el resto del equipo Rocket.

-¿Y ustedes también se van?

-No estamos de ánimos de robar ahora-Contesto Jessie.

-El equipo Rocket se va chiquitines-Agrego James mientras se subían a su globo Meowth.

-Son un trio tan extraño-Comento May.

-De cualquier manera gracias por ayudarnos-Hablo la princesa.

-Tememos que Hansen vuelva…-Agrego el Rey.

Sin embargo los Togepi del Paraíso de los Togepi llegaron sorprendiendo a los ciudadanos del reino espejismo y varios comenzaron a evolucionar a Togetic.

-Pero como…-Dijeron todos impresionados.

-Es por la felicidad… parece que ustedes han traído mucha felicidad a este reino y acabaron con la fuente de la maldad, por eso los Togepi recuperaron sus fuerzas-Explico la princesa- Y para cumplir el deseo de Togetic de volver con su entrenadora…

-Ellos evolucionaron-Concluyo Misty.

-Exacto-Contesto la princesa.

-Estupendo-Comento Ash.

-Entonces ¿vuelves conmigo Togetic?-Pregunto Misty.

-Togetic-Dijo el pokemon aferrándose a su entrenadora.

Ahora nuestro grupo se despedía del reino espejismo tras una nueva aventura y con un viejo amigo, pero que otras aventuras esperan antes de acabar este fic, bueno pues eso pronto lo sabrán…

-Oye Ash-Dijo Misty sorprendiendo al entrenador que miraba el reino espejismo alejarse desde el dirigible en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué suce….?-Ash no pudo terminar su frase pues Misty le dio un rápido beso.

-Gracias por salvar a Togetic-Dijo Misty rápido.

-No, no hay de que…-Contesto Ash algo perdido.

Pikachu comenzó a reír al igual que Azurrill y Togetic, este último también se aferró al entrenador.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Togetic-Sonrió Ash.

-Oye Drew me gusto como guardaste la calma haya atrás-Comento May.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-Contesto Drew.

-Por eso quiero seguir viajando contigo, después de todo la intrépida May necesita a un compañero-Contesto May sonriéndole al peliverde.

-Por cada locura que haces no me cabe duda-Contesto Drew.

-¡Oye!-Contesto May haciendo un puchero.

-Tienes razón Drew-Agrego Max riendo.

**Y así concluye la aventura en el reino espejismo espero que la hayan disfrutado pasaran unos tres capitulo más en Hoenn hay algunas cosas que quiero que pasen antes de la Liga Añil, pero bueno no se preocupen que no falta mucho espero estén disfrutando leer la historia como yo disfruto escribirla aunque soy algo flojo xD Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	26. El Feebas feo

**Capítulo 25: El Feebas feo.**

Nuestros héroes ahora se encontraban en medio del bosque acampando, Ash y Max ahora mismo se encontraban entrenando a sus pokemon mientras Drew y May practicaban sus movimientos para concurso.

Pero por otro lado Misty les contaba cuente alegremente ah su Azurrill y a su Togetic.

-Y así ese Psyduck que era despreciado por los demás Psyduck al final impresiono a todos con su belleza pues resulto ser un hermoso Golduck-Misty suspiro viendo a sus pokemon descansar-Esa historia me recuerda un poco a Golduck-Pensó la entrenadora.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo decidió pescar quien sabe quizá con algo de suerte atraparían a un nuevo pokemon ¿o este los atraparía a ellos?

Ash se paró sobre el pequeño arrollo tratando de agarrar con sus manos al primer pokemon que pase.

-Así es Ash Ketchum lo hará a la antigua-Dijo Ash motivado.

-Ash ya basta alejas a los pokemon-Opino Misty.

-Otra vez haciendo tonterías-Opino Drew.

Ash seguía buscando hasta que vio pasar a un pokemon con forma de pez sin pensarlo dos veces intento alcanzarlo, pero este esquivo a Ash y salto a darle dos aletazos en la cara.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Se preguntó Ash un tanto enojado mientras caía sentado al riachuelo

El pokemon se paró frente a Ash y los demás así que Ash lo analizo con la pokedex.

**Pokedex: **Es el Pokemon con peor aspecto. Vive en grupo en lechos de ríos con abundantes plantas acuáticas.

-Uhh… esa descripción si duele-Opino Ash.

Feebas por su parte estaba triste al escuchar al pokedex.

-Ash no seas malo con él, este Feebas es un pokemon acuático y como tal es bello en muchos aspectos-Opino Misty.

-Claro que no, no era mi intención Dexter lo dijo-Se defendió Ash.

-Como sea ¿Qué aran con él?-Pregunto Drew.

-Yo no lo capturare-Opino Max.

-¡Max no seas malo con este pokemon!-Le grito May a su hermano.

-Perdón…

-¿Qué ataques puede aprender Ash?-Pregunto Drew.

-Veamos-Dijo Ash revisando el pokedex-Salpicadura... placaje y azote-Contesto Ash.

-Bueno pues no es exactamente un pokemon fuerte…-Opino Drew recibiendo el ceño fruncido departe de ambas chicas.

-¿Quieres comer algo Feebas?-Pregunto Misty amablemente al pokemon este asintió alegre y Misty le dio de comer.

-¿En verdad se encariño con él, verdad?-Pregunto Drew.

-Bueno Misty siempre ha adorado a los pokemon tipo agua-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

-Como sea la que se lo va a quedar es ella-Contesto Drew ganándose un zape departe de May.

Los pokemon por su parte eran amables con el pequeño Feebas ya que este era muy tímido.

-Pika Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu entregándole algo de comida pokemon a Feebas.

Este miro algo asustado a Pikachu y luego tomo la comida.

El día avanzo y Feebas poco a poco se fue encariñando más con el grupo, luego un "banco" de Feebas pasó.

Feebas al verlos se sumergió y empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede Feebas?-pregunto Misty al pokemon.

-Fee…-Dijo Feebas asustado.

-¿Son tus amigos?-pregunto Misty.

-Fee…

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

-Fee- Feebas-Dijo el pokemon acercándose, pero siendo rechazado por su grupo que lo empujaron con placaje para luego marcharse.

-Al parecer su grupo no lo acepta-Opino Drew cruzándose de brazos.

Feebas ahora se notaba muy triste.

-Ohh… Feebas lo siento…-Dijo Misty acariciando al pokemon-Te cuidare yo lo prometo-Agrego sonriéndole al pokemon.

El grupo decidió quedarse un día más al ver lo encariñada que estaba Misty con aquel Feebas. Esa misma noche mientras todos dormían.

-Esta estrategia es perfecta, los bobos no sabrán que les robo-Dijo James en vos baja.

-Shh… se despertaran-Contesto Jessie.

El grupo tomo a los pokemon y finalmente a Pikachu usando guantes de goma y tapándole la boca, para que no haga ningún ruido.

Cuando se disponían a marcharse el Feebas que estaba en el arroyo comenzó a gritar avisando que algo había pasado.

-¡Feebas!-Grito Feebas avisándole al grupo que algo malo pasaba.

Todos se despertaron y Ash noto rápidamente que el equipo Rocket tenía a sus pokemon en un saco y se disponía a irse.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Grito Ash-¡Suelten a Pikachu!

-Je… ¿Acaso es la vos de un bobo la que oigo?

-¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!

-¡en el viento!

-¡y los luceros!

-¡escuchen atentos!

-Causando miedo porque soy la reina.

-Y aunque no lo crean ella se peina.

-Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce.

-Empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo.

-¡Jessie!

-¡Y Jam-me-me-mes!

-¡Y el guapo Meowth!

-Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotil.

-Y el equipo Rocket…

-¡se pondrá a robar!

-Wooooobuffet

-Mime Mime

-¡Dejen ese aburrido lema y devuélvanos a nuestros pokemon!-Grito Ash

-Para nada, con estos pokemon el jefe nos dará el premio gordo-Contesto Jessie.

-grrr…-Ash estaba enojado, pero era una situación muy desfavorable.

-Por cierto ahora también tienen a un Feebas-Dijo James levantando al pez de su aleta.

-¡Déjenlo!-Grito Misty.

-De todas maneras para que lo querríamos-Contesto James echando a Feebas a un lado.

-Feebas-Dijo Feebas lastimado.

-¡Feebas!-Grito Misty preocupada.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!-Grito Ash.

-esta vez lo hicimos-Dijeron en tono burlón mientras lanzaban una red al grupo de Ash.

Feebas se veía muy inseguro, pero en esta situación el único que podía salvarlos era Feebas.

-¡Feebas tienes que ayudarnos!-Suplico Misty.

-Feebas-Dijo Feebas inseguro.

-No dudes de ti, para mi eres un hermoso pokemon de tipo agua yo siempre te veré especial Feebas-Le dijo Misty al pokemon acuático.

-Fee…-Feebas comenzó a brillar mientras evolucionaba impresionando a todos con su nueva forma-Milotic.

-Wow es el pokemon más bello que he visto-Dijo May impresionada.

Milotic creo una esfera de agua que disparo al equipo Rocket.

-¡es Hidropulso!-Grito Misty impresionada.

El equipo Rocket soltó a Pikachu ante el ataque.

-¡Pikachu rompe esta red con cola de acero!-Ordeno Ash y Pikachu cumplió la orden ahora Ash y los demás estaban de pie-¡Atactrueno!

-Pikachuuuu-Dijo Pikachu mandando a volar al equipo Rocket.

-¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!-Gritaron mientras salían volando.

-Esos bobos nunca aprende-Comento Ash recogiendo a los pokemon de todos.

Mientras tanto Misty abrazaba a Milotic.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo Milotic!-Dijo Misty emocionada.

A la mañana siguiente Milotic estaba en la orilla del rio, viendo si se iba ya que su banco de Feebas ahora la miraban impresionados, sin embargo Feebas se apegó a Misty.

-Tal como imagine, Milotic ya decidió con quien quiere estar-Concluyo Drew.

-¿Milotic viajaras conmigo?-Pregunto Misty.

-¡Milotic!-Contesto animada.

-¡Bien en ese caso bienvenida al equipo Milotic!-Dijo Misty capturando al pokemon, luego de que la pokebola diera el sonido que indica que la captura fue realizada Misty celebro a su nuevo pokemon.

El grupo ahora caminaba rumbo a que Max consiguiera su siguiente medalla sin embargo.

-En esta fecha se desarrolla el festival cerca al árbol del comienzo-Dijo Max viendo su pokegear-Deberíamos participar.

-¡En ese caso a la carga!-Grito Ash emocionado.

Ahora nuestros héroes se marchaban rumbo a un festival que ni Ash, ni Max y tampoco May querían perder el festival que se daba cerca al árbol del comienzo.


End file.
